The Things We Do
by New Flames
Summary: Sora and Tai are trying to realize the love they have for eachother, while TK and Kari are trying to give a real relationship a shot. Can they all be with the ones they want without a fight, or is it that great couples go through crap. Pairings inside R
1. Prologue

**I'm gonna write this one now… even though I know I will regret it… **

**Title: The Things We Do**

**Pairings:  
Tai x Sora  
TK x Kari  
Ken x Yolei  
Matt x Mimi  
All the rest have OC's**

**Main pairings are Taiora and Takari though**

**Ages:  
Tai, Matt – 18**

**Izzy, Mimi, Sora – 17**

**Joe – 19**

**Kari, TK, Ken, Davis, Yolei – 16**

**Cody – 13**

**I know the ages aren't accurate but this is how it works.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the anime, but I do own the story so steal it and suffer the consequences!**

**XxX**

Let's start with Taichi Kamiya and Sora Takenouchi. The two of them had been best friends for as long as either of them could remember, but there was one problem. They liked each other as more than just friends. Not a problem you say? Well I can give a few reasons why it is. First off, neither of them know it yet. Strange, huh? Well what's even stranger is the fact that Sora _thinks _that she is in love with Yamato "Matt" Ishida, another of the digi-destined. The two of them had been going out for over three and a half years were pretty serious, but something is missing from Sora's heart, even though she wants to be happy she just isn't. It's strange to think that the person who holds the crest of love can't realize who she is really destined to be with. Still the truth is that whenever Sora had a problem, Matt wasn't the first person she went to. Instead, she always went to Tai for comfort. No matter how long Sora and Matt were going out, She and Taichi always had a bond that no one could ever break. That bond was something that they could never explain, when really, that bond was the love that they felt for eachother.

If I still haven't convinced you that they have a problem, let me elaborate the other side of it, the side of Taichi. Tai "used to" like Sora, but when he found out she liked Matt, he gave up. I know it's an outrage! How could the digi-destined of courage just let her go without a fight? What a coward, though you can't blame him for feeling a little over-shadowed by Matt. Tai was a soccer star, which is not something to be taken lightly, but Matt, he was the bassist and lead singer of a band that he founded. Now let me ask my lady readers, who usually gets the girl, the rockstar who just so happens to be the most popular boy in school, or the Captain of the team that hasn't won a single game in five straight years. If you answered the popular Musician, then you and Tai think quite alike.

Those two have some serious changes to make if you ask me, but if you want to see light in the darkness then let's take a look at two others who seem to realize the truth in their lives. Those two kids are Takeru "TK" Takaishi and Hikari Kamiya. Who are the digi-destined of Hope and Light. The two of them had been friends since the battle with Myotismon so many years ago. They had deep feelings for each other that just kept growing and growing. Needless to say the two were in love, the one downside however is that neither of them knows that the other shares their feelings. TK the basketball star knows he likes Kari but is having trouble finding out when to ask her out. Poor kid. And Kari is waiting for the day when TK will work up the Courage to do so. It's funny, Kari would jump at the opportunity to go out with TK, but whenever Davis asks her out he gets shot down like a clay pigeon.

Daisuke "Davis" Motiyama, a soccer player is best friend and team mate to Ken Ichijouji who is currently dating Inoue "Yolei" Miyako. The three of them all go to the same high school as TK, Kari, Tai, Sora, Matt, Mimi, and Izzy. Koushiro Izumi also known as Izzy is still the same genius that he always used to be, but he picked up basketball, as manager that is. Matt obviously is still into the whole band thing and is becoming extremely famous in Odaiba. Mimi Tachikawa still lives in New York, but is planning on moving back to Japan soon. Joe Kido is now in college, training to become a med-student. Iori or Cody Hida is now in eighth grade and has become as skilled in kendo as his grandfather, he also has taken a huge liking to prune juice and liquid yogurt, his gramps is so proud.

The digimon are still alive and well, and no real threat has come about in the past four or so years, but as the digi-destined always say, "Anything can happen in the digital world." And anything can happen in the real world.

**XxX**

**Well that's the prologue I will be sure to update soon.**

**~N3w Flm3s**


	2. Weekend Plans and Disappointment

**DANG I got like six reviews in two hours. THANK YOU ALL SO SO SO SO MUCH. Each of you gets brownie points. Chapter two coming is coming your way. For those who may wonder during this chapter Ken did move to Odaiba and he currently lives there and plays on their soccer team. For those of you who don't know much about soccer positions I'm gonna give you a walkthrough now. That way if you don't get much out of this chapter, at least you can walk away saying you learned something. I will also say who is currently playing those positions**

**Strikers (Offensive score leader) Right/Left: Ken/Davis**

**Mid fielder (Offense and Defense) Right/Center/Left: Dustin/Tai/Leon  
(Right and left mid-fielders are also called wings)**

**Fullbacks (Defenders) Right/Center/Left: Kaiyo/Jon/Zack**

**Stopper (Co-leader of defense plays between midfielders and fullbacks): Ronni  
(Must be able to kick the ball great lengths)**

**Sweeper (Lead man of the Defense plays behind fullbacks): Frosty (will be replaced later)  
(Last line of defense before goalie, must be fast)**

**Goalie: Devon (will be replaced later)**

**XxX**

A soccer ball went spinning through the air it had incredible speed on it from the moment it collided with Davis' foot. The eyes of Devon, the current goalie, were now wider than the soccer ball itself as he prepared his hands which were much to low and the ball came in contact with his forehead. The ball flew out of the goal, but the goalie hilariously went flying into it. Tai, Ken, and Davis all had hands on their faces. For five long years the Odaiba Centurions had not won a single soccer game, and it didn't look like they would start too soon. The only players who could play the all important role of Goalie were Tai, Ken, and Davis, each of whom were needed more on the field of play than in the box. The coach's whistle sounded at the start of the first practice for a pre-season pep talk.

"Gather round everyone!" The coach yelled and slowly the team gathered. "Now I know we don't have the best record in the league, but that shouldn't stop us from trying our best this year."

"What's the use?" Devon who now had a large red mark on his head asked "We'll never win!"

"Don't say that!" Tai, the captain, scolded "I think we have the potential to win it all this year."

"No we don't!" Leon, another player, said. "We don't have anyone to play goal or sweeper."

"Well if we practice then we can do well." Ken said. And so the arguing went on back and forth, pretty much for the whole practice. The three players who happened to be digi-destined left the field in dismay.

"Aren't you coming, Tai?" Davis asked when he noticed Tai had stopped near the tennis court.

"No, Sora and I are walking home together tonight. I'll catch you later!" he said, and the other two left.

Tai turned back to the fence but jumped back when a tennis ball collided with it at full speed. He looked up and saw Sora laughing hysterically at his facial expression. Tennis practice let out and Sora ran out the gate and gave her best friend a big hug.

"You almost killed me!" Tai exclaimed. Sora giggled.

"I was trying to!" she replied and Tai looked at her with shock, making her laugh some more. "Thanks for walking me home Tai"

"No problem that's what best friends are for. How did practice go?" he asked as he picked up her bag and threw it over his shoulder.

"It was good, and yours?" She asked cautiously.

"We spent the entire time arguing, but no punches were thrown so I'd say it went pretty well." He said with a smile.

The two of them had a lot of laughs on the way home and Tai walked Sora up to the front door of her apartment.

"Thanks again, Tai!" She said

"No problem." He replied

"I was wondering, Tai. Since my parents are going out of town this weekend and want someone to stay with me and make sure I stay out of trouble. Will you be that person?" Sora asked

"Do you have to ask?" He said and she gave him another hug before waving goodbye. He smiled and walked the rest of the way home. When he got inside his apartment the first person he saw was TK. He was carrying two glasses of Orange juice towards Kari's room.

"Hey Tai!" he said when he noticed him walking in.

"Hey, do you guys have a project or something?" Tai asked

"Yup, we have to interview eachother and present each other in front of the English class."

"So why are you here?" Tai said.

"Are you implying that we know everything about each other?" TK asked

"Yeah I am." Tai replied

TK laughed "It gave us a reason to hang out."

"Yeah well use protection!" Tai joked

"Shut up! We're just friends." TK said with narrow eyes.

"Sure you are." Tai laughed as he entered his own room.

"Whatever" TK walked into Kari's room since the two of them now had different rooms.

"What took you so long?" Kari asked.

"I was talking to Tai." TK said as he handed Kari her juice. _'Tai was right about one thing, we do know everything about each other, we get along great, and we tell each other everything. Maybe we should go out!'_ TK thought _'But she doesn't like me like that, she could have anyone she wants. Why would she pick me? Ahh why don't I just ask her out?!'_

"TK, may I ask you something?" Kari asked

"You just did." He replied "But go ahead and ask something else too." He said as he took a gulp of his juice

"What do you look for in girls?" His face got red as he swallowed hard on his drink. He was not expecting that.

"Ummm…. Well… I…. Uh" He tried to find the right words to say and he got an Idea. "Well I like girls who are nice, have short brown hair, and who I get along with." Kari started blushing "Now I have to ask you what you look for in guys."

Kari spiked the same idea "I like guys who aren't afraid to stand up for what's right, have golden blonde hair, blue eyes, who are taller then me, and who I get along with me great"

"Well I guess Davis is off your list then" TK joked _'does she really like me? I have to ask her now'_

"Kari?" he said after five minutes of silence

"Yes, TK" she said with a smile

"Will you…?" _'GO OUT WITH ME, c'mon TK just say it' _"Will you…?" He was cut off by his phone he held up a finger to her as he answered it "Yeah… Oh hey mom… yeah I'll be there soon… love you too… bye." He closed the phone. "Sorry Kari I really have to go. I'll see you tomorrow."

"What were you going to ask me?" Kari asked

"Now's not a good time. Later."

"Ok, bye" TK was out the door and Kari looked down at the floor with disappointment.

When TK left the building he let out a big sigh.

"Nice one, Takeru" He said to himself "When are you gonna grow a backbone?"

**XxX**

**Ahh so much disappointment. Please Review I'll update soon.**


	3. Truth and an Unexpected Visitor

**Not as many reviews this time but no worries I still got some :D thank you guys you rule.**

**I forgot to disclaim last chapter so I have to do it twice this chapter  
Disclaimer from Chapter 2: I don't own it I don't own it  
Disclaimer: I don't own it but I do own the story and Jimi so take either of them without permission and suffer the consequences.**

**XxX**

The rest of the week has gone by, and TK and Kari still haven't talked about the night when they basically told each other their feelings. Pathetic, right? Now Tai has the last soccer practice of the week before he spends the weekend at his best friend's house. Because Sora does not have Tennis today, she is gonna watch the practice. Just because she doesn't play soccer anymore doesn't mean she doesn't still love the game. Besides, Matt has band practice, so she has plenty of free time.

'_This is pathetic' _Sora thought _'they need almost a whole new line-up, but they really need a new sweeper and goalie. Man, I wonder why TK doesn't play. He could play Sweeper just fine.' _(A/N I know TK doesn't play soccer in the show, but I needed another main character to play, DON'T JUDGE ME!) As if on cue TK approached the field, soccer ball in hand. Apparently he couldn't wait for basketball season to get athletic work going.

"Hey, what's up TAI?" TK yelled out "Is it too late to join?" He smiled. Tai, who was talking to the coach about strategy, turned and grinned from ear to ear.

"Yeah sure, run ten laps." Tai yelled back

"BUT, TAI!" TK complained

"Don't whine it's a rite of passage here." Tai said and TK began to run.

"Tai what did I tell you about signing up players without my consent." The coach growled, "I haven't even seen this kid play how fast is…" TK just then blew past both of them; the coach's eyes went wide as dinner plates.

"We found ourselves a sweeper; TK is much faster than me and Ken." Tai said "Not to mention he can kick as hard as Davis." The coach looked at Tai and broke out into a smile.

"That makes me so much happier to go through the work to sign him up. Now if only we could get a goalie and our team will be set." He said. Practice went on and the team started to scrimmage. Offensive starters vs. Defensive starters. Needless to say Offense was dominating, but TK kept Tai, Davis, and Ken on their toes the entire time.

"It's like I'm watching a movie, There is smoke literally rising off the ground" a male's voice said. Sora turned around to see who was talking. He was about the same height as TK and wore an orange t-shirt. He also had on blue jeans and wore black and white DCs. On his right arm he had a black sleeve that stopped at the elbow like a football player would wear on a cold day. Sora let her eyes wander to his face. He wore diamond stud earrings in both ears He was tan with short lightning blonde hair, it contrasted with his black goatee and Dark brown eyes (A/N Picture Art Alexakis, the lead singer of Everclear, only much younger.) He was very good looking, but Sora guessed he was a sophomore like the younger Digi-destined. Sora checked around the two of them to see if he was talking to her, and sure enough they were the only two in the area.

"I'm sorry were you talking to me?" She asked

"Nope, to myself, but it is nice to talk to someone else." He jumped down and sat next to Sora with a smile. He had a perfect smile and white teeth. Sora immediately liked him (A/N Not like she likes Matt, ok. She just knows she'll get along with him.)

"Are you new here, I haven't ever seen you around?" Sora asked

"Yeah I just moved here from Heighton View Terrace recently." He replied

"Oh really that's where I'm from!" She said, and just like that the two of them hit it off. They talked for a while before it happened.

"HEY SORA HEADS UP!" Sora and the guy looked up A soccer ball was about to hit Sora, but it was stopped. One hand was out immediately and caught the ball. Sora looked over at the guy with a dropped jaw. She couldn't believe he caught that, he had the best hands out of anyone she had ever seen. She looked out at the soccer field and saw the same facial reaction on every member of the team. The guy stood up and dropped the ball to his foot, punting it all of sixty meters back to the team. If it was possible for the jaws to drop further, they would have at that point. Every player as well as Sora and the coach thought the exact same thing. '_WE FOUND OURSELVES A GOALIE.' _

"Do you play soccer?" Sora asked

"No, why?" he asked, sitting down.

"You are now; you just caught that ball without even trying. This team needs a goalie and I think you should be it." Sora explained

The guy sat thinking for a while. "Alright I'll do it!" He exclaimed as he jumped to the bottom of the bleachers. He was about to run out onto the field when he turned back to Sora. "I never got your name." he said

"Sora Takenouchi. What's yours?"

"James Dacre, call me Jimi." He yelled back. He ran his laps and got in the goal. Something that the entire team noted right away, when TK and Jimi worked together, not a single ball could get in the goal.

Practice let out and Sora met Tai in parking lot. The two talked on the way to their apartment building. Sora's apartment was on the third floor, Tai's was on the fifth. When Tai got into the apartment he saw the couch and collapsed.

"I don't think so," Sora said "You're gonna get in the shower before you get your sweat on the furniture." She was joking with him, and he knew it. He stood up and got into his bag and grabbed a towel and clothes. He straightened up and began to make his way to the bathroom. "I was just joking, knucklehead."

"I know, but I do need a shower." He said "I'll be out in a minute." And as promised, he was out within five minutes.

"So Tai, I have a question." Sora said

"Shoot"

"Who do you like?"

Tai stopped what he was doing and looked up at the ceiling in thought. "I don't know." He said and jumped next to Sora on her bed. "I'm liking being single at the moment." Sora fell onto her back and sighed. "You okay, Sora?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" She said.

"Sora, you're my best friend, I know when something is wrong." He said.

"It's nothing Tai don't worry about it." She said

"It's my job to worry, Sora, but if you don't wanna talk about it I won't push you too." He said

"Thanks Tai." She said with a sweet smile to him. '_He's so sweet to me, he always has been. The reason I wanted Tai to be here is because we never see each other anymore, and I miss him. Maybe I should tell him, but I don't know, I haven't even told Matt. Who am I kidding Tai knows more secrets about me then Matt does, in fact more people think Tai and I are together then Matt and Me. I wonder what it would be like to be Tai's girlfriend, hmmm.'_

"SORA, are you still there?" Tai jokingly asked pushing her shoulder. She blushed a little. "Oh I know that look, you were thinking about Matt weren't you?"

"Yeah," Sora lied _'Why was I thinking of Tai that way. I love Matt not Tai. Or do I? AHH its so confusing.'_

"Hey Sora guess what TK, Ken, Davis and I are gonna do." He changed the subject, he didn't like talking about Matt.

"What?"

"We're gonna throw a surprise birthday party for Kari, but we need your help."

"That sounds like fun, she's gonna be sixteen. This is one of the big ones." She sat up next to him

"I know, and she said she didn't want anything special, she just wants to spend it with family so we're deciding to throw her a party. It was all TK's Idea."

"That's a great idea!" Sora exclaimed. Just then one of Matt's songs started playing, it was Sora's phone. "Sorry it's Matt I have to take this." Tai fell onto the bed

'_Great she even has one of his songs as a ring tone, he isn't even that great. Wait am I jealous of him, no I can't be. He and Sora are my two closest friends, I don't like Sora. Or do I, I mean I always did wish that she would've chosen me instead of him. But that's over she's with Matt. She loves him with all her heart, and I wouldn't try and change that, even though I wish I was the person. Every thing she does is perfect, She's smart, kind and caring to everyone, not to mention beautiful. Every time we fight I wish we hadn't and I do all that I can to get back to the friendship we usually have. Besides I know a lot more about her then Matt does I deserve her. I still remember the e-mail I sent her just before our first fight with Apocalymon, the one that I signed with Love, instead of from. I can't believe it I think I love my best friend.' _(A/N MY GOD I DIDN'T EVEN THINK TAI WAS CAPABLE OF THAT MUCH THINKING) Sora hung up the phone. "What did he want?"

"Just to make sure I was home and that you were able to stay." She answered and lied down next to him. "I'm tired" She declared

"And you didn't even have a practice today. I have an Idea, let's take a nap and then we can get up and I'll cook us dinner." Tai suggested, Sora had a look of panic on her face.

"You… cook?" She asked and pictured the entire apartment building in flames "Don't worry I'll cover that part." Tai had to laugh. Soon after the two were both asleep on the same bed. (A/N No bad thoughts people)

~five hours later~

_CRASH_

Sora's eyes shot open she was panicking. She shook Tai awake.

"What is it, Sora?" Tai asked

"I heard glass breaking in the living room." She said with panic. Tai stood up and grabbed a metal baseball bat that he saw in the corner, and slowly opened the door. "What are you doing?" Sora whispered

"We beat the Dark Masters; I think I can handle a burglar." He said and snuck out of the room Sora was right behind him. Tai looked around and saw a gloved hand broken through the window next to the door reaching for the handle. "Go back to your room and call the police" He whispered. She did as she was told. Tai walked up to the door and swung the bat the hand. He heard a man scream and pull his hand out of the window. Tai opened the door and saw a masked man. The man lunged at him but Tai was too quick and got behind the guy. He hit him in the back with the bat as hard as he could. The man toppled over and Tai tied him up (PUNTASTIC) soon sirens were heard.

The police asked Tai and Sora a series of questions before leaving. Sora hugged Tai and wouldn't let him go. She was crying, because of a mixture of fear and relief.

"Shhh" Tai said he looked at the time 10:00. "Sit down on the couch and watch TV, I'll go make us a late dinner."

"No, Tai, that's okay You're the guest, I should do it." Tai picked her up and put her on the couch.

"After what just happened you shouldn't have to do anything." He said, "Besides, I want to cook for you." Sora smiled and nodded.

Tai brought out the food and they ate. Sora smiled about something she had not known about Tai. He was an incredible cook.

**XxX**

**OMGSH THAT TOOK FOREVER. I liked this chapter hope you did too. Next chapter is Kari's birthday party.**

**Preview**

"**I hope you like it" TK said to her**

"**Oh TK it's beautiful!" Kari had tears in her eyes**

"**That's not all either" TK said. The two teens looked in each others eyes. (skipping important part)**

"**Happy Birthday Kari!"**

"**It's everything I wanted**

**N3W FLM3S**


	4. Birthday Party

It's been two weeks since the break in at Sora's house. Her parents promised that they would never leave her home alone again, but that promise will probably change if Tai is there. Now Matt never lets Sora out of his sight unless a guy he trusts, like Tai, TK, or any other male digi-destined is with her. Sora didn't like it but she was still glad that Matt was looking out for her. Jimi, who turned out to be a junior, is now a close friend of the Digi-destined group, he is another person that Matt now trusts, and he is also in on Kari's surprise birthday party tonight, though he told TK he might be a little late without giving a reason. Even though Tai and Kari's parents were out of Town they allowed the party as one present to Kari, They trusted Sora, and Izzy with the Task of keeping the apartment building from being annihilated. Well here is the plan for the day: first, school will let out and TK, Matt, and Kari will go to a concert for an undercover band that Matt heard of named 7 Car Pile-Up while The rest of the group sets up the party. Next, after the concert Matt will find an excuse to leave and TK and Kari will walk through a park for a while before going back to her apartment where finally, the lights will be off and when Kari turns them on SURPRISE! The party was gonna be a sleep over for all their friends. Let's start the day shall we.

"Hey, Kari!" TK called to his best friend who turned around with a big smile "I wanted to give you a birthday present"

"Oh TK you didn't have to do that!" She said

"Yes I did, here you go" He handed her a red ticket "It's actually from Matt"

"Seven Car Pile-Up, who's that?" She asked.

"I don't know, Matt told me about them he says they're pretty good, and they're a cover band. He's coming with us to the concert." He said

"Oh ok, let me call and tell my mom" She said and TK nodded. After a quick conversation she hung up the phone. "She said yes."

"Ok let's go!" TK said and the two took off running to find Matt.

In about an hour the concert was about to start. It was obvious that this band was not as popular a band as Matt's, but there was still a good amount of people there. The lights on the stage were very dark not letting any band member be seen except for their shadow. The drums started playing and a voice started "LOOK AT ME!" The guitar and bass both kicked in "OH…. HAHAHAHA…. WOAH…. LOOK AT ME…. WOAH…" The lights came on revealing the band. The sight of the vocalist/lead guitarist caught the three digi-destined's eyes. A certain lightning-blonde haired Junior with a sleeve on his right arm.

_I don't wanna be a loser  
NO  
I don't wanna be an almost was  
I don't wanna be a White-trash, workin-class chump  
I don't wanna be a loser anymore_

_That's why I wanna be a Rockstar  
I wanna be a king, I wanna be on top  
Yeah  
I just wanna be a rockstar  
I just wanna be famous  
I wanna be the guy that everybody wants_

_I wanna be on TV shows  
and wear designer clothes  
I wanna girlfriend who does not drink beer  
I wanna drive a fast car  
And sleep with certain movie stars  
I wanna sing the songs that all the little people wanna hear_

_I just wanna be a Rockstar  
I wanna be like all those people up in first class  
Yeah  
I just wanna be a Rockstar  
I wanna tell the little people  
They can kiss my ass! _

_Yeah  
I just wanna be a Rockstar  
I just wanna get laid  
Yeah  
I just wanna be a Rockstar  
A different girlfriend every different day_

Jimi started playing a guitar solo and a lot of people started cheering like crazy.

_Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh OH OH_

_That's why I wanna be a Rockstar  
And be like all those guys on the MTV  
Yeah  
I just wanna be a Rockstar  
I wanna make those girls on the Real World fantasize about me._

_I just wanna be a Rockstar  
I wanna be the king I wanna be on top  
Yeah  
I just wanna be a Rockstar  
I just wanna be famous  
Everybody everywhere wants to be famous  
Everybody everywhere wishes they could tell  
Everybody everywhere can go to hell_

_I just wanna be a Rockstar  
I just wanna get high  
I just wanna Party like a Rockstar  
UNTIL THE DAY I DIE!!_

_I JUST WANNA BE A ROCKSTAR  
I JUST WANNA BE A ROCKSTAR  
I JUST WANNA BE A ROCKSTAR AHHHHH OH_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh Ah oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh Ah oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh Ah oh  
Oh oh oh OHHHHHHHHH_

The band finished the song Rockstar by Everclear (A/N It had to be an Everclear song, just remember who Jimi is based off of) That was actually the most heavy song they played. Matt, Kari, and TK were impressed with their friend's unknown talent. The band played multiple songs from 'One thing' by Finger Eleven to 'I don't wanna be' by Gavin DeGraw. When the concert let out Matt, TK, and Kari went to find Jimi. They found him drinking out of a bottle of water.

"Since when are you a Rockstar, Jimi?" TK asked

"I'm not one, did you not listen to the first song we played." Jimi said

"Yeah and you had some language in it" Kari said

"Two words hardly classifies as language" he said "besides it wasn't like those two words were the big ones, like f…."

"Ok we get the point" Matt cut him off. "Hey I'm gonna go. Happy Birthday, Kari!" he gave his young friend a hug before making his exit.

"Yeah I gotta go too" Jimi said "Check ya later"

"Later" TK said, "You wanna get headed?"

"Yeah, let's go!" Kari replied

They went walking out. "Where are we going, TK?" Kari asked when she noticed they weren't going the usual way home.

"I wanna spend as much of your birthday with you as I possibly can!" he said "So we're taking the scenic route, Trust me I know where we're going."

"If you say so," she said and started to follow him.

They walked through the woods. "Okay we're almost there so cover your eyes." He said she looked puzzled but she did as she was told. TK went behind her and put his hands over hers to guide her and to make sure she didn't peek. They pushed through some bushes. "Okay open them." Kari opened her eyes to see a beautiful sight. There was a small table set with a white cloth and a few candles. There was a clearing in the woods revealing the ocean it sparkled in the sunset.

"TK it's gorgeous!" she exclaimed

"Sit down. I had Yolei and Cody prepare this for us." He said pulling out a chair and sitting her down in it.

"It's so nice." She said

"I'm glad you like it. The concert was Matt's idea, this was mine." He took of his hat and put it on his lap before lifting the lid off of the platter. On it was… it was… spaghetti, Ok not all that creative but it's the thought that counts. "And here's a sprite for you." They both ate it all up. "Don't worry about clean-up. I've got it covered." Kari smiled at how thoughtful TK was. You would think that the two were going out, and Kari had the realization. _'Maybe that's really what TK wants'_ she smiled. "It's dark; I should be getting you home now." He stood up and helped her up." The two walked back to Kari's apartment.

Kari tried to open the door once she got to it, but she couldn't. "That's strange, Why would it be locked?"

"Maybe Tai went somewhere." TK suggested, Kari looked up at him and nodded before searching for her key. When she found it she unlocked the door and opened it. She flicked on the light switch and got a mixture of fear and excitement.

"SURPRISE!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KARI!!!" all of her closest friends were there, even Mimi and Michael came for the party.

"Oh my goodness," She put a hand to her mouth as everyone gathered around her, "What is all this?"

"Don't ask us," Tai said, "It was all TK's idea." Kari turned to the blonde, who smiled in return.

"Think of this as part two of your present," He said.

"Thanks for coming you guys," Kari said.

"Don't thank us, We had to do something for our favorite digi-destined of light." Joe said

"I'm the only digi-destined of light" Kari said

"Making it all the easier who to decide is favorite!" Matt exclaimed

"**What's a digi-destined?" Jimi who was on the couch asked. Everyone apparently forgot his presence.** They looked at him wide-eyed unknowing of what they should tell him. "You know what, I don't wanna know." And He dismissed it like that.

The party wasn't a big dance party, it was more like a chilled, sit-back-and-chat, kind of party. Michael brought Guitar Hero from America, and not a single person could play it, except him and Mimi, who was incredible playing on Hard. The drinks were always around and Pizza was available. Kari liked the party, there was a bulletin board, which she figured Sora, and Yolei set up with a bunch of pictures of Kari from different ages. Kari was gazing over it when TK came up behind her.

"Hey, Kari, meet me on the balcony in five. I have something for you." He whispered and she nodded. In five minutes she found her way out to the balcony. TK was standing there waiting for her he had a hand behind his back. "Hey"

"TK you've done enough, you don't need to give me more." She said sheepishly

"You are the only person I know that would turn down a birthday present." He joked "Come here." Kari did as she was told and he pulled a small jewelry box from behind his back. Kari's eyes went wide when he opened it revealing a silver necklace with the symbol of Light on it."I hope you like it" TK said to her

"Oh TK it's beautiful!" Kari had tears in her eyes

"That's not all either" TK said. The two teens looked in each others eyes. TK put his hands on her waist. _'Okay TK now or never' _TK for once listened to himself and leaned in, whilst slowly closing his eyes. Kari felt like she was floating on air when his lips touched hers. She let her eyes fall shut as she lifted her hands to play with TK's hair, and she started to kiss back. When they broke away TK looked down at her.

"Happy Birthday Kari!"

"It's everything I wanted, and so much more" She said and they kissed again.

Everyone was secretly watching them, Heck; Tai was even pretending he had pop-corn. When TK and Kari came back in the room, clapping broke out and then laughter as the two teens got red in the cheeks. The group sat down for some cake

_Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday dear Kari  
Happy birthday to you_

Kari closed her eyes _'I wish that TK and I will be together officially'_ she successfully blew out all of the candles on the cake, and TK wrapped his arms around her neck from behind. The party went on, and Kari was very thankful. Eventually, people started to fall asleep. Tai was out like a light on the floor, Izzy on one of the recliners, Joe on the other. Mimi had fallen asleep on the couch, and Yolei was on the floor right under her. Cody was out cold on the floor, as well as Michael. Jimi had his back leaned up against the wall and his head down. TK was asleep on the floor and Kari was using him as a pillow. Leaving only Sora and Matt awake.

The two were just talking back and forth quietly. Sora tried to look him in the eye, it was just hard.

"You okay, Sora?" Matt asked with worry, "Ever since the burglar incident you've seemed distant."

"I'm sorry, Matt" She apologized. The truth was, it was because of the burglary, but not why Matt thought. Sora couldn't get the thought out of her head that Tai had saved her, That he was always there for her, She was starting to develop feelings for him again, and she felt guilty.

"Don't apologize" He said, "I understand." She looked at him

"You do?"

"Yep, don't worry; I'm not mad at you at all. What you went through was hard, I can't blame you." He said when the truth was; he knew a lot more then he let on. He kissed her goodnight and soon she was fast asleep. _'I knew this day would come' _he thought _'When she would have to choose between me and Tai again. Heh and I know it isn't gonna be me this time. The two of them have a connection that I can't ever try to break. I'm actually happy for them, but now the situation gets sticky. I can't keep those two apart, so I have to break up with Sora. I dread this.'_

**XxX**

**I had to word that carefully so I didn't make Matt sound like a bad guy. Sorry Sorato fans I just like Taiora more. R&R. Btw you guessed write, Solar Being. **


	5. Broken Record

**Thanks for the reviews guys. You all are the best fans I could ask for.**

**Disclaimer x2: Don't own anything.**

**Chapter 5: ****Broken**** Record**

**XxX**

The time had come for the first game of the Soccer season. The Odaiba Centurions vs. The Kotoku Rivals, who just happened to have the opposite record as Odaiba. You see, where Odaiba has lost every game in five years, Kotoku has won every game in those same five years. Let's check the team meeting at the bench.

"Guys, I know you're nervous, heck we all are!" Tai said trying to pump up his team. "But these guys are too cocky and they have no idea what's coming. Let's give these guys a run for their money and come away with a win!" He finished, he put his hand in the middle of the group, and everyone followed his lead. "Odaiba on three! ONE! TWO! THREE!"

"ODAIBA!!!" The whole team shouted before Tai, TK, Ken, and Davis took the field for the coin toss.

"Wow, Kamiya, you actually have a battle cry. I bet you spent every practice trying to get that down. Too bad you didn't get to teach them how to play."

"You sound like a broken record, Horu!" Tai said "you're in for a surprise. We're gonna do plan X first!" He yelled to his team. The whistle blew and Tai kicked the ball backwards to the Stopper, who dropped the ball off to TK. TK sent the ball flying up-field to Ken, who attracted the defense before taking a shot at the goal. The ball went sailing and it hit the cross-bar and bounced the other way, Davis was there however and he used his head to push the ball into the goal. It had been less then thirty seconds and Odaiba had a one point lead (A/N Trust me, you can score that fast if you have a good time.) "See what I mean Horu?" Tai mocked

"Lucky shot" He retorted. Now Kotoku had the ball, they were tearing up the defense. Horu took the ball and was about to get an open shot, but then TK did a slide tackle and got the ball away from him. He had a grin on his face as he did it. Unfortunately Kotoku's lead striker, a boy by the name of Makoto Jiro, was the one who got the ball, and because TK was down, there was no one to stop him. This was it, the moment of truth for every soccer game shooter and goalie head to head. Most goalies can't stand up to the pressure.

"Block this, pretty boy!" Jiro yelled before kicking the ball as hard as he could.

"Can do!" Jimi yelled back, he jumped and stretched his body out. He hit the ground hard, ball in hand. Everyone looked at him in awe. He stood and began running forward, while signaling the team to move forward. He punted the ball as far as he could and it reached Davis. A few more key plays and Tai had scored. That was the last score before the game became an even match. Odaiba won 2-0, and the record had been broken.

The cheering commenced, no one expected Odaiba to win a game, let alone against the reigning champs. Two days later on Friday, the school newspaper came out and there was an article about the MVP of the game, TK. The article said that he had received the nick-name "The Ghost" because the opponents never saw him coming. Not everyone was happy, there were Odaiba students, who had money on the game, but after being talked to by Jimi.

A record was finally broken, but the record wasn't the only thing that was broken that week. Let's jump to Saturday at the pier, where Matt and Sora are sitting staring at the horizon.

"Then the guy turned to her and said 'I don't know but I stepped on a duck'" Matt finished a joke, and Sora started laughing. Matt smiled and then remembered why they were there, "Sora, I have something important I need to tell you."

"Yeah, Matt." She heard the sadness in his voice. He sighed, and began to look distant, "Matt, what's wrong."

"I think we should," He said, "break up."

Sora felt like she just got hit by a truck, immediately tears came to her eyes. "Matt please tell me this is a joke!"

"It's not." He said solemnly.

"Why, Matt. What did I do!"

"Sora, you did nothing wrong."

"Then why!" she was holding back all her tears.

"Don't cry, Sora. This just has to be done." He had been doing the same thing as her.

"Fine, Matt!" she stood up, "If you won't tell me what's wrong, then I'm glad we're over!" she almost screamed at him before storming off. She had to get home before she started to cry. She was got to the apartment building at the same time that Tai was getting home from practice. She didn't even look at him, she new that a look would start a conversation, and if she talked she would cry, she expected Tai to just leave it alone, but she guessed wrong.

"Sora what's wrong?" Tai asked, but Sora kept walking, so he grabbed her shoulder and made her stop. "Sora tell me." She turned around

"Matt… just… broke up with me" She couldn't hold back the tears anymore. Tai pulled her into a hug, and she started crying harder into his shoulder. Tai was smart enough not to say anything. They stayed like that for a while before Tai had calmed her down. "Tai, I don't know what to do. I feel lost."

"It's okay, Sora, I'm gonna help you through this however I can." He said, "Why don't you sleep over tonight. My parents are still out of town and I'm sure they'll say it's okay." Sora nodded slowly. "Listen, Sora, I know you're hurt, but I want to help you."

"Thank you, Tai." She said quietly.

"It's what best friends are for. Now go get your stuff."

Matt was still at the pier. He had his face buried in his hands to hide the tears from the world. He new it had to be done, but that didn't make it hurt less. He knew though that eventually he and Sora would have a break-up, much worse then that one, if he let the relationship go on. It was for the best.

In twenty minutes Sora was at Tai's house. TK and Kari were also over there. They all talked, ordered a pizza, talked some more, ate the pizza, TK went home after giving Kari a goodnight kiss. Kari went and got on the computer in her room. Sora and Tai were sitting on the couch watching movie after movie. Finally, Sora laid her head on Tai's shoulder and eventually fell asleep like that. Tai leaned his head on hers before letting his eyes drift to sleep. Sora realized something that night, Tai was more comfortable than any pillow she had ever used.

**XxX**

**Even though I don't like Sorato I feel sad. Oh well I'll bounce back. There will be More Takari and Taiora in the next chapter. **


	6. Father of Mine

**Thanks for reviewing everyone.**

**Chapter: Father Of Mine**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, or the song Father of Mine. I do own Jimi though and the plot so you know the drill, don't take them.**

**XxX**

An alluring scent and a flashing light caused Tai to awaken. It took him a while to figure out where he was. After blinking his eyes rapidly a few times he noticed he was in his living room, and the scent was Sora's hair. They had fallen asleep together last night, apparently they didn't manage to stay sitting up and now there they were, Sora had her head on Tai's chest and Tai had his on the armrest. Kari was seizing the moment by taking a picture. Usually Tai would have jumped up to get the picture, but he didn't want to wake Sora, so instead he leaned back, and just took the humiliation. Surprisingly there wasn't any.

"Go ahead; say what you're going to say." He said.

"You two are really cute together," She replied.

Tai shot his head back up to see his sister smiling. "What do you mean by that?"

"Just what she said, we think you two would make a good couple." TK said from the kitchen.

"What are you doing here?" Tai asked in a whisper.

"Cooking breakfast for everyone, Matt taught me a thing or two." He replied with a smile. Sora began to stir. Slowly she opened her eyes. When she noticed that she was sleeping on Tai, she got red in the face and stood up. Tai followed her lead.

"Good you're both up now." Kari said smiling "We wanted to know if you wanted to go to a concert of that band we saw last week. Jimi is the singer and he is getting us in for free."

"That sounds like fun" Tai said, "You up for it, Sora?"

"Yeah sure," She said and then she got somber, "Will Matt be there?"

"No he has band practice," TK said.

"Oh," Sora said, "What time is the concert?"

"In about two hours." Kari replied.

"We need to get ready." Tai said, "Sora you can have the first shower."

"Okay. Thanks, Tai" She gathered her clothes and went to the bathroom.

Xx Meanwhile xX

Jimi was collapsed in a bed at a studio apartment next to some girl he had never met. There was alcohol all over the place.

"Jimi, dude what the hell!" one of the band members shook him awake

"Ow, my head. Go away!" He fell back onto the bed.

"Dude, our concert is in two hours. Jesus, man, what the hell were you doing last night. I thought you said you quit partying!"

"Er… well… that was before my dad e-mailed me last night. I heard bout' this thing and had to check it out. It's no big deal man!"

"Bull, you crashed again. C'mon get dressed and meet us at the concert house. And Jimi I swear to god if you aren't there then that's it!"

"I'll be there! Don't worry!" he got up when his friend left.

Xx Back to the others xX

When the digi-destined got to the concert they met up with Izzy, Joe, Davis, Yolei, Ken, and Cody.

"You guys ready for the concert?" Davis asked.

"Yep. What kind of Rock are they?"

"They do covers of other bands." TK answered

"They're actually very good," Kari added

"Well I hope so." Yolei said, "I wouldn't want this to be a waste of time."

"It won't be, Yolei" Cody assured her.

"I'm just glad to get away from all the studying" Joe said.

"Not me, I was in the middle of Downloading a computer program, but You guys had to drag me along to this didn't you?!" Izzy said with slight annoyance.

"You won't be disappointed, Izzy" TK told him

"I didn't think I would. I like music as much as the next guy, I was just in the middle of something." He replied.

"Guys I'm glad you all could make it." Jimi said walking up to them, "Sorry about you and Matt, Sora."

"Thanks Jimi!" She said.

"You guys ready for the show?" he repeated Davis' question. They all nodded.

"Hey, Jimi, I have a question." Ken said.

"Go ahead."

"Well, why do you wear that sleeve all the time, is it for fashion?"

"Nope, but don't worry I'll explain it today." He said, "Well I need to be getting on-stage, You guys are sitting in the bleacher section."

"Alright, Good luck, man!" Tai said.

"Yeah, thanks. I'll see you guys there."

Soon the concert was started. After about five songs Jimi stepped up to the microphone and started to talk.

"Thank you all for coming out today!" Cheering started and he calmed it down, "This next song is very close to my heart. Even though I didn't write it, It has a lot to do with my life. It's called Father of Mine." (A/N I changed part of the lyrics so it would fit him) The rhythm guitarist started playing and Jimi started singing.

_Father of mine, tell me where have you been  
You know, I just closed my Eyes  
And the world is so pale  
Father of mine, Take me back to the day  
Yeah, when I was still your golden boy  
Back before you went away_

_I remember blue skies walkin the block  
I loved it when you held me high  
I loved to hear you talk  
You would take me to the movies  
You would take me to the Beach  
Take me to a place inside that is so hard to reach_

(Jimi joined in with his guitar for a short riff)

_Oh, Father of mine, tell me where did you go  
Yeah, you had the world inside your hands  
But you did not seem to know  
Father of mine tell me what do you see  
When you look back at your wasted life  
And you don't see me_

he repeated the riff

_I was ten years old  
Doin all that I could  
Was it easy for me to be a scared white boy  
In a black neighborhood  
Some times you would send me a birthday card  
With a five dollar bill  
Yeah, I never understood you then  
And I guess I never will_

Jimi joined in again with his guitar

_Daddy gave me a name  
My daddy gave me a name  
(Then he walked away)  
Daddy gave me a name!  
(Then he walked away)  
My daddy gave me a name!_

Jimi started played a guitar solo.

_Daddy gave me a name  
Daddy gave me a name  
(Then he walked away)  
Daddy gave me a name  
(Then he walked away)  
My daddy gave me a name_

_Yeah, Yeah, Oh Yeah_

_Father of mine tell me where have you been  
Yeah I just closed my eyes  
And the world is so pale_

He played the same riff a third time before he grabbed the top of his sleeve_  
_  
_Father of mine, tell me how do you sleep  
_He removed the sleeve and threw it to the ground  
_With the children you abandoned  
And the wife and son you beat  
_He pointed to an X shaped scar on his forearm

_I will never be sane, I will never be sane  
I will always be weird inside  
I will always be lame  
When I'm a grown man  
With a child of my own  
I SWEAR IM NOT GONNA LET HER KNOW  
OF THE PAIN THAT I HAVE KNOWN!!!_

_(Then he walked away)  
Daddy gave me a name!  
(Then he walked away)  
My daddy gave me a name!  
(Then he walked away)  
My daddy gave me a name!  
(Then he walked away)  
Yeah, my daddy gave me a name!  
(Then he walked away)  
Yeah  
(Then he walked away)  
Yeah  
(Then he walked away)  
Oh yeah!_

The music stopped and Jimi rubbed a tear out of the corner of his eye. After two more songs the concert was over. Jimi met with his friends outside.

"Woah, Jimi, is that stuff about your dad true?" Davis asked

"Yep, every bit of it." He responded, "I want you all to make sure you never do that to your kids, Moms and Dads alike."

"We won't!" Sora and Tai both said at the same time, they started to blush.

"Wow, Kari and TK are right, you two would make a cute couple!" Jimi said

"SHUT UP!" The two of them yelled blushing even brighter.

"Besides, Matt and I just broke up. I'm not looking for another relationship anytime soon." Sora said

"Alright, alright" Jimi said, "Hey Tai I was wondering if you wanted practice your shot a little bit on me."

"Sure, can everyone else come?"

"Yeah, the more the merrier. Let's go!" He said, and go they did. On the soccer field no one could manage to get the ball into the goal. "C'mon guys one of you has to be able to kick it in." Sora stepped up to the line, and kicked as hard as she could, while still keeping it on the ground. Jimi was unable to stop the fast-moving grounder. "What the!"

"Ha, I am the best!" Sora said jumping up. Jimi grabbed the ball and punted it as hard as he could. It flew upfield.

"I'll get it!" Tai offered, Jimi followed him.

"Are you sure you don't like Sora?" He asked

"Yes," Tai lied.

"Well then you won't mind if I ask her out"

"WHAT!?" Tai yelled. Jimi started laughing.

"Relax" He said "I wasn't gonna actually do it. You do like her, don't you?"

"ummm… well… I"

"Don't worry I won't tell. But you should ask her before she slips away again."

"How did you know about before?"

"Kari told me" Jimi replied, "She said that you never really got over her."

"Ugh, I'm gonna kill her," Jimi laughed. The two of them went back to the group.

"Well I need to be going," Jimi announced, "Thanks for coming to the concert, guys. And Tai, Good luck!" With that Jimi left.

"Yeah, we're going too" TK said, referring to him and Kari.

"I need to get back to my computer program" Izzy said before he left.

"I'm supposed to be working today." Yolei said and she left too. Pretty soon everyone except for Sora and Tai left the field. Cody for Kendo, Ken needed to get home so his parents wouldn't worry, and Joe needed to study.

"How're you feeling, Sora?" Tai asked.

"I'm okay, I just feel a little weird, this is the first time in three years that Matt and I haven't been together. You know figuratively."

"I knew what you meant, Sora I'm here for you don't ever forget that." He said

"Thank you, Tai, I have no idea what I would do without you." She said to him.

"The same goes for me about you. Sora you're the best friend I've ever had."

Sora smiled at him. _'What is this feeling? I feel right, can it be that I'm in love with my best friend.' _Sora thought about this, and hoped that she was.

XxX Meanwhile XxX

TK and Kari were on the couch of her apartment. They were both so glad to be together. Kari couldn't help but think about the first time TK saved her. It was during the fight with Piedmon, when TK's hope for beating him cause Angemon to MagnaAngemon and they were able to win the battle. And then there was the time when he saved her from the Dark Ocean. He had always been there for her and she was so glad she could hold onto him like she had always dreamed of doing.

TK held onto his girlfriend, he loved her with all his heart. He had ever since their adventures in the digital world. He looked into her eyes and kissed her.

"I love you, Kari!"

"I love you too, TK!"

**XxX**

**Done with another chapter, everyone who reviews gets brownie points. So we learned two things about Jimi this chapter. I hope to hear from you all soon. Love Ya.**


	7. On This Night

**Thanks for the reviews. This chapter has been long awaited.**

**Chapter: On This Night**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

**XxX**

It had been three weeks Odaiba was now 6-0 they had four more games to go before the final tournament of the year. Sora and Tai were sitting together on the bleachers, playing cards. Tai was getting frustrated because after ten games he hadn't beaten her once. Sora was living it up, she loved beating Tai. Sora's Mom was out of town again and Tai, yet again was staying at her house. Neither of them thought that the incident that happened last time would happen again, and if it did, Tai still had that baseball bat. Tai was ready to just have Sora play fifty-two pickup but she was too smart for him to pull that one off. Sora was having so much fun that for the first time in three weeks she had forgotten about Matt. Two times during school teachers mistook them for a couple. Both times they got defensive, but didn't really say they didn't like the idea. Actually, both of them loved the Idea of being together, Tai was planning on making it official soon. Once they came close to kissing, but Sora got a call on the phone. Even though there was obvious flirting, and the near-kiss both were still afraid. They both had their reasons. Tai was worried that he might hurt her, and lose her as a friend, which wouldn't happen, Matt nearly broke her heart but they were starting to pick up the pieces and put their friendship back together. Sora's reason for being afraid was because of Matt, he still hadn't told her why he had broken up with her. If only she knew that the reason they broke up was because Matt wanted her to get together with Tai. All of their friends knew that they liked each other, and all of them, especially Kari and TK, were pushing them to be together. Tonight Kari had a plan. Tai had it with the cards.

"YOU WIN!" he yelled.

"For the twelfth time in a row," She mocked.

"I just got an idea!" Tai announced.

"Does it involve the police?" She joked.

"No, let's play soccer just you and me like old times." He said.

"That's a great Idea. Its better then most of the ideas you've had recently."

"I resent that, now I admit the plan about the marshmallow gun was a little disastrous, but not all my plans are like that." Sora laughed at him, "C'mon let's play." And with that Sora jumped up. They started playing and after one game Tai was wishing that girls were aloud to play soccer on their team. It was dead even between the two of them. "I forgot how good you were!" He was sitting on the ground.

"Same goes to you. This so much fun," She said with the soccer ball in her hands.

"Let's play some more then!" He suggested. She dropped the ball to her feet and started dribbling towards Tai's goal. Tai jumped up and tried to catch up with her. Surprisingly it wasn't too hard, she was toying with him. They played a much more laid-back game then the first one and had even more fun this time. Sora hadn't had this much fun in a long time, neither had Tai. When it started to get dark hours later, they decided to go ahead home. On the way Tai bought them both some Ice-cream, which Sora was very thankful for. They finally got to Sora's apartment and they went inside.

"Tai, why don't you go ahead and shower. I need to call my parents and tell them we're back." Sora told him.

"Alright, I'll be out in a soon." He said.

He did as he promised, and Sora replaced him in the shower. Tai was just flipping through channels when he got a text from Kari.

Okay so I figure you two are back at her place. And Tai you have to do something for me. Stop being afraid that you're going to hurt her. YOU WON'T!!! If you really deserve that crest of Courage then you would just kiss her because its just that easy. Kiss her! She likes you back you moron so do it. Or else!

Love, your little sister

Tai read the message over and over again and looked up at the TV. The person on it was saying "Don't let your goals slip away. When you find something or someone important to you, pursue it, or you'll regret it" Tai turned off the TV, and stood up. When Sora opened the bathroom door and stepped out, she saw Tai down the hall. Tai approached her and did as his sister told him. It was sudden to Sora, Her eyes were wide but she closed them and put her arms around Tai's neck and played with his hair. Tai's arms snaked around her waist. Sora jumped up into his arms and put her legs around his waist. Tai pushed her up to a wall for support. He broke the kiss and Looked into Sora's ruby eyes. The two young lovers smiled at each other. Sora kissed him again; Tai found the handle to her door and turned it. When they got into the room, Tai laid her down. He kissed her one last time.

"I love you Sora! I always have" He told her.

"I love you too, Tai, but I don't want to get hurt again." She said, Tai looked her dead in the eyes.

"I will do whatever I can to make sure that never happens." He said, "Sora, you didn't know this, but when you first got together with Matt, I was more jealous then I have ever been in my entire life, And if he wasn't my best friend I would've killed him when he broke up with you. You mean the world to me, and I promise I won't ever do anything to intentionally hurt you."

"I believe you, Tai. I believe."

"You'd better, because it's the truth."

"Shut up and kiss me!" She ordered. Tai did as he was told. "You know I take back what I said about you only having bad ideas, I liked this one!"

"Well it was Kari's Idea, she said to do it, Or else! And I didn't want to find out what she meant by Or Else."

"Well you had better thank her."

"Don't worry I will!"

They fell asleep that night in each other's arms. (A/N anyone who gets a bad thought will die!) They were in love. Sora now knew what true love was, she felt warmth in her heart. This was a feeling she never had when she was with Matt; she never even came close to feeling that for him. Tai felt like he could scream out in pure joy. He had a feeling of completion that he had never felt before. Sora not only wanted herself, but she wanted Tai to be happy as well. Both of them were with the one they loved. Tai woke up to go to the bathroom; he smiled at the beautiful red-head next to him. He pulled out his phone and Texted Kari.

Thank You

He went back to the bedroom and saw Sora shivering, so he got close to her. When Sora felt his warmth she pressed herself up to him.

Kari read her the text, and typed on the computer to TK.

**Kitty_Kari: **My plan worked ^.^

**HopeBoi617: **Good it's about time those 2 got 2gether

**Kitty_Kari:** IK, u kno Yolei, said the same about us.

**HopeBoi617:** Yep. I'm not complainin tho I like bein wit u.

**Kitty_Kari: **As much as I agree with u, stop talkin like a gangsta.

**HopeBoi617:** Yes ma'am. Sorry Ma'am

**Kitty_Kari: **lol. I hav 2 get 2 sleep. We're hangin out 2morrow right.

**HopeBoi617:** yup. I love you baby.

**Kitty_Kari: **Luv u 2 honey. Night Night

**XxX**

**Review please. You know the drill, you get brownie points.**

**Preview For next chapter:**

TK punched him in the face before yelling "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!"

"What's my problem," ??? said with blood on his lip, "Whats yours" He punched TK over and over again, TK tried to fight back but that proved useless. ??? Held TK up against the wall by the neck with every intention of Killing him.

**Can you guess who ??? Is. I bet you can't**


	8. His Bad Habit

**I'm back, and Raring to go!!!  
Here comes the next chapter. The first antagonist will reveal himself in this one.**

**Chapter: His Bad Habits**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, but I do own the plot and Jimi, and Chance (ugh take him away)**

**XxX**

Everyone was very proud of Sora and Tai, but they weren't the only new couple. Ken and Yolei were now dating as well. (A/N Sorry, to Kenyako fans, that I didn't make a chapter about the two of them, maybe I'll write a flashback about it later!) Over the past week Jimi has begun to distance himself from his friends. They think that maybe something happened that he just isn't ready to talk about, but it has even affected his soccer playing. He allowed for the first goal of the season to be scored on him during the last game, which they won in overtime 2-1. Nobody knew what it was, except for one of his band members, a guy named Jamal, the drummer. He knew that the reason why was because Jimi had fallen back to his old ways of Drugs, alcohol, parties, and sex. It had been only a Month since Jimi last cleaned up, and now the drugs were worse: Cocaine and Heroine were added to his addiction pile along with Smoking, and Marijuana. Jimi needed some serious help but would never go for it. Again he tried to quit but it was hard and withdrawal was awful. Today he would make a mistake that he would definitely regret. After school he decided to hang out and enjoy a picnic with the digi-destined in the park, by the old wall that used to be part of a building, which got toppled over by one of Armageddomon's attacks back when he and Omnimon fought in the real world, about two years ago. Jimi didn't know that part of the story, and the digi-destined didn't plan on ever telling him, for obvious reasons. Usually he was a very fun person to be around, he had funny stories about him and his band, he would sometimes sing comical songs that would have everyone roaring with laughter, but today he wasn't that fun person, he had anxiety, and he was very irritable.

"What's up guys?" He asked, whilst staggering to the group. He was sweating, shaking, and scratching all over.

"Hey, Jimi, we weren't sure if you were coming." Matt said

"Well I'm here, so don't worry bout it," He sounded a little angry.

"Whoa, man I didn't mean anything by it, it was just a joke!" Matt defended himself.

"Well it wasn't funny!" he said sitting down.

"Jimi are you okay? You look a little sick. Do you need to sit down?" Ken asked.

"I'm fine alright!" The whole group could tell he was mad by the way he yelled at Ken's act of Kindness.

"What's going on with you, Jimi? He was just trying to help!" Davis quickly started to defend his best friend. He was ready to fight.

"Shut up, Davis!" Jimi asked, "You all need to just stop butting into my business!"

"No you need to calm down!" Tai scolded, "I don't know what's gotten into you but you need to cool off, and stop acting like everyone is out to get you."

"Tai's right! Stop acting like such a big baby!" Sora told him.

"Screw you guys! If any of you say one more thing then I swear to god you are going to regret it!" Jimi yelled, "I mean it, I will fight any of you!"

"Please don't start a fight." Kari tried to calm him down, this picnic was all her idea, and it was turning into a disaster. Jimi however, held true to his word and grabbed Kari by the Collar.

TK punched him in the face before yelling "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!"

"What's my problem," Jimi said with blood on his lip, "Whats yours?" He punched TK over and over again, TK tried to fight back but that proved useless. Even though Jimi looked scrawny he was quite the fighter. Jimi Held TK up against the wall by the neck with every intention of killing him. TK slowly slipped out of consciousness from the loss of air to his lungs, but before Jimi could get away with the murder, TK's life was saved by his older brother. Matt had enough and broke the two apart, it had gone far enough. Joe began to look over TK to see if he was okay, Kari was crying her eyes out into Sora's shoulder. Sora looked terrified that the person who she first accepted as a part of the group would be acting this way. Tai stood up ready to fight alongside with Matt if he was needed, as did Davis, Ken, and even Izzy. Matt wanted it to end at that, he wanted Jimi to just walk away, and leave them alone, but Jimi had other plans. He attacked Matt next but soon found out that, despite being brothers who were only two years apart, Matt was much stronger than TK, and he proved that by punching Jimi so hard in the stomach, that the younger blonde coughed up blood.

"I don't know what happened to make you so angry!" Matt yelled, "But don't even think about talking to us until you have let all the steam out of your head."

"Fine! I don't need you guys as friends anyways! Burn in HELL!" He yelled and walked away laughing.

TK began coming too, "What happened?"

"Jimi went crazy and was about to hurt Kari, so you tried to stop him, but frankly you got the snot beaten out of you," Joe explained, "frankly if it weren't for Matt, you probably wouldn't be alive right now."

"Really?" Joe nodded, "Thanks, Matt. Where's Kari?" He asked with a hint of worry.

"TK!" Kari cried out, she ran over to him and started bawling into his shoulder, "I was so scared I was gonna lose you!"

"Relax, Kari" the blonde said, "I'm not going anywhere for a long time. I promise you that."

Tai walked beside Matt. "What do you think happened to him?" He asked

"I don't know, but I think he's drunk. I smelled alcohol on him." Matt said, "Did he ever seem like a drinker to you?" Tai shook his head. "Something's going on that he isn't telling us," Tai nodded in agreement.

The next day went on like any other school day, except for the fact that Jimi wasn't there, and the digi-destined were thankful. At lunch they had a surprise. Jamal, who like I said before is the drummer for Jimi's band approached them. He wasn't very welcomed there, He didn't expect to be, he had heard about what happened. The thing that came off as a surprise, however, was the fact that even though he and Jimi had been friends forever, Jamal sided with them, not Jimi.

"I just came over to ask you to forgive, Jimi. He didn't ask me to, I just want to." He said.

"Why should we," Davis asked, "After what he did to TJ he doesn't deserve to be forgiven."

"I thought your name was TK, not TJ." Jamal said confused, "Anyways, Jimi has made some pretty rotten decisions, He's a drug addict, and he parties all the time. He and I became friends when we were ten; we both lived in California, in the housing projects. We had a run in with the law and got moved here to Odaiba this year. Jimi would have you believe that he moved from Heighton View Terrace, but that's just a lie so people don't ask too many questions. He got into the stuff when he was twelve, You know about the daddy issues. He quit the stuff a couple of months ago, but when he got an e-mail from his dad a few weeks ago he started again, and now he's into the hardcore stuff like Cocaine, and Heroine. The reason he was such a dick is because he's trying to quit and he can't handle the withdrawal."

"O my god, we had no idea." Sora said, "That would explain everything."

"He needs help!" Izzy said.

"No need." Jamal said, "The reason he isn't here is because this is the third day he's gone through without using anything. I was at his apartment and I made sure to take away everything he might use for a drug and/or for suicide. And then I locked him in his room. His mom is away on business so He's gonna stay in there all night with only one loaf of bread without its plastic container and a gallon of water. Trust me it works, This is how he kicked the habit last time."

"That's genius!" Tai said, "You thought of all the details."

"Actually he did. Even though he refuses to admit it at the moment He is extremely sorry." Jamal said to TK.

"I believe it," TK said. "I'm glad he isn't really a bad guy."

Jamal nodded, and saw someone who he feared. "Oh no! that's Josh Bore, he's the one who has been giving Jimi the drugs. He himself isn't an addict but it doesn't make him any less dangerous. Watch your back guys."

"Jamal, Where the hell is Jimi! He's supposed to have met me in the alley today!" He was mad.

"He's not here!" TK said.

"Who are you!? oh wait I know who you are, you're the kid he was gonna kill, well let me tell you something, If I lose my best customer, I'm gonna finish the job. GOT IT!" He walked away.

"Watch out guys, He might seem like he's all talk but he's bad news." Jamal said, "I'll see you guys later."

"Thanks for telling us Jamal." TK said. He looked at Kari who was shaking with fear, "Kari what's wrong?"

"You heard what that Josh guy said. TK he's gonna try and kill you!" She had tears.

"What did I tell you yesterday Kari, I'm not going anywhere. We beat MaloMyotismon, and the Dark Masters, I'm not worried at all about some drug dealer. Kari I promise you I'm not going anywhere."

"I believe you TK."

**XxX**

**And the antagonist is here. Whoa I'm glad that's over. If you want some brownie points, then you know the drill.**

**R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W**

**^.^**


	9. Game of Chance

**Here it is the next chapter. I'd like to thank all my reviewers you guys give me a reason to keep writing this story.**

**Chapter: Game of Chance**

**Disclaimer: Blah blah blah, still not owning!**

**XxX**

Tai was very, very happy, and he had good reasons. His soccer team was now the leader in the entire league, with a record of 9-0. They had one more regular season game tonight, and then three weeks before the tournament. Another reason he was happy was because Sora was in the crowd cheering his name. Now this was nothing new, because at every game she attended she would do the same thing, but this was the first game she was able to make it too since they got together, so the big difference was, in other games she was cheering for her best friend, in this one she was cheering for her _boyfriend_. The third reason that Tai was happy was a very important one, Jimi had cleaned up his act and was back to top notch performance on the soccer field, the one downside was that he had avoided all the digi-destined because he was ashamed of what he had done to TK only five days ago.

xXx

There was someone in the crowd who was very disappointed, however. He sat with a hood on and a hat, he made sure that his face was hidden. He was surrounded by people that were known to be the people who you really don't want to talk too unless you have some serious guts. Well, this guy had some guts. You see most of his customers know him as Joshua Carlton Bore, or Josh for short, but not a person knew him as Chance Destin, the drug dealing, maniac who always seemed to keep his promises. He had a promise to fulfill tonight. You see, one of his best customers, a young man by the name of James Dacre had stopped drug-use all together because of his friends. Chance had made a promise on Monday to Takeru Takaishi, also known as TK that if he lost Jimi as a customer, that he would finish the job on TK that Jimi had started. He was obviously referring to killing the young blonde. He planned on carrying that out tonight.

xXx

Tai was prepared to kick-off the soccer ball he had managed to psych-out his opposing mid-fielders just by putting on a serious expression. The team that Odaiba was playing tonight, had trampled them last year in the first round of the post-season tournament, but managed to get destroyed by Kotoku in the very next round, with a whopping loss of eight to nothing. The players on the opposite team of Tai were terrified because of the fact that Odaiba had become legendary this year. Unless they manage to score six goals on Jimi, then Odaiba will shatter the all time record of least goals allowed in a single season, having only given up one goal. Odaiba also shattered the record of most points scored in a single season. Tai had 12, Davis had 16, Ken had 20, and TK had 6, not too mention that the other teammates had a combined score of 21, bringing in the season total at 75 an average of eight per game, their highest score was twelve against the worst team in the league. In that game each of the Digi-destined on the team had a hat-trick (Three goals in a single game.) It was incredible, The Odaiba Centurions had gone from the absolute worst team in the history of the league, to the all-time best. Everyone knew the biggest reason why they were so good though, and it was the reason that the other team's mid-fielders were so afraid, the biggest reason for Odaiba's success, was Tai. He had knowledge farther than anyone in the league, and his plays brought in score after score. It was also thanks to Tai, that the Defensive MVP of the league, TK, was on the team. And if you really think about it, then it was also Tai that caused Jimi to join, he was the one who kicked the ball that almost hit Sora in the face, he was the one who yelled "Heads Up" getting Jimi's attention to catch the ball, so it was because of him that, quite possibly the best goalie ever, had joined their team.

When the whistle sounded, Tai cleared the ball up-field and chased it all the way. The game was an easy one for Odaiba, Tai had scored immediately, TK kept the ball from reaching Jimi, Ken scored, The rest of the Defense stopped the ball this time, Davis scored, etc… Jimi was a bit disappointed that he didn't even get to touch the ball before half time. At half time the coach decided to mix things up a bit. Jimi and Ken would be switching positions, seeing as, when TK was in the Sweeper position, they had no worries about a goal being scored. Tai and Davis would be replacing the left and right Defenders, to give everyone a chance to score. During the second half of the game, Odaiba's scoring had slowed tremendously, but Jimi was able to get the ball in the goal twice. With one minute left, Jimi got a pass and kicked the ball with all his might. It went sailing into the upper left, Jimi got his first hat-trick. Odaiba celebrated the victory as it marked them as 10-0 giving them first place in the league with Kotoku right behind them at 9-1. The digi-destined decided to stay at the field to celebrate.

TK made a mistake he would soon regret, he decided to get a drink, _by himself._ He purchased his beverage but before he could even get the cap unscrewed he got pushed to the ground. TK felt a foot hit him in the side, and he was lifted into the air. He got pushed against the wall much like when he fought with Jimi, but this time it was by one hand and he was held by the collar of his shirt. He saw the face of the guy who's hand had him pressed up against the wall. It was Josh.

"Hello, Takeru, My name is Chance Destin! I told you that this was coming!" Chance said with an evil glint in his eye.

"Chance, I thought your name was Josh!" TK stated.

"My alias. It has served me well." Chance snarled, "You should be glad you got to hear my name before you die!" Chance flashed a switchblade in front of TK. TK shut his eyes to prepare himself, but he was dropped to the ground. TK saw the knife on the ground and when he looked at Chance, he saw on his back, the same person whom he had fought merely five days ago.

"TIGHT SPACES YOU CLAUSTROPHOBIC ASSHOLE!" Jimi yelled from on top of Chance, who was screaming and flailing his arms around like a madman. He tried to throw the blonde off of his back but couldn't. "TAI, MATT! HELP!!!" Jimi called.

Tai and Matt looked up and started running towards the distress call. They marveled at what they saw. Jimi was on the back of their new enemy, who was acting like he was throwing a tantrum. Soon all of the digi-destined were there. Kari ran to TK and helped him to his feet. Jimi jumped off of the now sweating Chance.

"It's over Chance!" Jimi yelled, "You can't beat all of us!"

"That was a mistake, Dacre," Chance snarled.

"No the mistake was on you, for messing with my friends!" Jimi retorted.

"You'll regret this!"

"The only thing I regret is ever speaking to you in the first place! NOW LEAVE BEFORE I DO SOMETHING DRASTIC!" Jimi had lost his patience. So had Chance he tried to rush at Jimi but got close lined by Tai. Chance got up and started at Tai, but Matt stepped between them and shoved Chance away. Chance all of a sudden started to laugh.

"You all just signed your death warrants! HAHAHA!" Chance laughed.

"Leave, Now!" Matt ordered.

"Or else," Tai added. Chance lifted up his chin and slowly started off. He looked at TK and shook his head, he stole a glance at Kari and laughed. When he was gone Jimi bent down and grabbed the knife that still lie on the ground. He started to walk away.

"Thank you, Jimi. You saved my life," TK said. Jimi stopped and held up a hand giving a thumbs up, before he disappeared into the shadows.

"TK, tell us what happened," Joe said.

"Chance attacked me, Jimi saved me. It's just what you saw." TK said, he straightened up his collar and looked at Kari. He gave a fake smile, it brightened up her world. "I told you nothing was going to happen didn't I?" Kari ran up to him and hugged him, she laid her head on his shoulder. She was so happy that he was still alive, and she was now convinced that nothing would happen to him. TK, however, was not so convinced. He was actually terrified about what had just happened, not because he almost died, but because he almost broke his promise to Kari, by nearly dying. After all of his adventures battling evil in the digital world, death was no longer something that scared him. He was scared though that killing him wouldn't be how Chance took his revenge. TK wasn't scared for his own life, he was scared for Kari's.

**XxX**

**DUN DUN DUN!!!  
I hate Chance, I really do, He makes me want to just kill him. Which I can do…. Lol **

**Review please and thank you!**


	10. His Mistake

**HAPPY WE LOVE THE KING DAY!!! LOL  
HAIL TO HIS MAJESTY! KING OBAMA!!!**

**Here is chapter 10 (YAY DOUBLE DIGITS)**

**Chapter: His Mistake**

**Note: I told at least one of you that this is a Taiora chapter. It starts of a certain part of the story about Tai and Sora which I have been thinking about for a while; it will last for three or four chapters. **

**XxX**

Only one week remains before Tai's final tournament for Odaiba High School. He was enjoying a milk shake, the only thing that would make it taste any better, was if Sora was there to share it with him. School was out for the day and while enjoying their day off they got into a fight, or a disagreement as they liked to think it was. They had been in fights before, and this wasn't one of them. They were in an argument about Tai being lazy, and Sora nagging him all the time. Nothing relationship altering, it was just a simple argument. Well they blew up at eachother and both felt sorry for it, unfortunately when two people as stubborn as them are in a relationship it sometimes takes a while to admit it. Tai worried that maybe he went to far, and that he would probably do that again. He hated that they always fought, he thought that when people were right for each other the arguments wouldn't happen (**A/N EXTREMELY IMPORTANT, REMEMBER THIS!!!**) He hoped he wasn't wrong about her being his one and only love.

Sora had a worry of her own; she figured that she and Matt had argued a lot in their relationship for the reason that they weren't right for each other. She, like Tai, thought that when two people were truly right for each other and destined to be together that little fights would never occur, that if the couple did fight then it would be over something that actually mattered. Her chief concern however was that she still didn't know why Matt had broken up with her. She still thought she did something wrong, and that was what broke them up. She truly did love Tai, and she wanted to make sure that whatever it was that broke her and Matt up would not do the same to her and Tai. She decided to call Matt and hang out with him that day. She didn't get to see her great friend that often anyways; she thought that maybe she could get some answers as to why he broke up with her, so she could make sure she didn't do the same thing to Tai.

Matt was at home cooking himself, his brother, and his brother's girlfriend some lunch. He was making a dish that TK and Kari had assured him was the best. He had just finished getting everything on the table when his phone rang. He grabbed it and looked at the Caller ID.

Call from Sora Takenouchi

He picked up the phone. "Yeah, Sora, what's up?"

"Matt, can we hang out today? We never get the chance anymore without all our friends along, and I wanted to talk to you." Sora said.

"Yeah sure," He said with a little too much excitement in his voice. It wasn't like he didn't like TK and Kari, but he couldn't stand watching how well they got along as a couple when he could never make it work like that with any of the girls he had ever dated. "You want to meet at the pier in a half an hour."

"Sure, I'll see you there!" Sora said, she was just as happy as Matt was.

"Bye!" he said, "Come and eat you two!" Matt called.

TK and Kari sweat dropped at the sight of the elder blonde wolfing down his meal. They both loved to take their sweet time in eating this particular meal, because it was so darn good. When they watched Matt however, they couldn't even pick up their forks. They dropped their jaws when they saw him chug down an entire glass of nearly-frozen milk in less then three seconds, but they couldn't help but laugh when they saw him grab his head because of brain-freeze. They both had the same thought '_his brain must have literally frozen early on.'_

"Bye guys I have to get going!" Matt said rushing out of the apartment and down the steps to the bottom floor.

He regretted however putting himself through that torturous brain-freeze, because he realized, the pier is only a five minute walk from his building, but he really needed to get away from the couple of sophomores. He began a very slow walk, trying to kill as much time as he could, when something caught his eye. A boy had been climbing very high into a tree, his friends were cheering him on, but Matt saw a disaster waiting to happen. Matt, during his childhood, learned that the balsa tree has very soft wood, the reason he knew that was because, that tree which the little boy was now climbing happened to be a balsa, and Matt had climbed and broken a branch falling twenty-five feet to the ground, when he was seven years old, just one year after moving from Heighton View Terrace. When Matt saw a branch fall out of the tree, and he heard a young boy fearfully yelling, he sprung into action. He sprinted to the place where he predicted the boy to land and caught him. He fell painfully onto the ground, but had managed to break the boy's fall.

"Thanks, Mister." The boy said shyly.

"No problem, just make sure not to try and climb this tree anymore. I did when I was your age and had to go to the hospital." Matt explained.

"Mister, will you play Frisbee with us?" A little girl asked whilst tugging on Matt's t-shirt.

"Sure, but on two conditions," Matt said, "One, It can only be for a little while, and two, you have to stop calling me Mister. Do we have a deal?" The girl nodded her head very rapidly and Matt just had to laugh. After about twenty minutes of throwing the Frisbee, Matt told the kids he had to go.

"Bye, Mister Matt!" The little boy whom Matt had saved said.

"Bye, Mister Matt!" The other children shouted.

"Bye, kids!" Matt yelled. He continued his walk to the pier. When he got to the start of the pier he looked across it to the end, and saw the auburn haired girl standing alone gazing at the waves that rocked on the ocean. Matt smiled at something he remembered about her. He looked at an Ice-Cream stand that sat on the pier, and he bought himself and Sora their joint-favorite ice-cream, Vanilla with chocolate sprinkles and a strawberry (A/N that sounds so freaking delicious right now). He walked up behind her, he had both hands behind his back.

"You're late!" Sora scolded, she sounded quite annoyed. Matt pulled out the ice-cream, and handed her a cone, "I forgive you!" she was now giddy. Matt laughed at her quick change in mood.

At first they talked about school and such and then Matt asked the big question. "Where's Tai?"

"We got into a _disagreement," _Sora said bluntly.

"What about?" Matt asked.

"Something stupid," she gave another blunt answer. "Matt, I really need to know why you broke up with me. Whatever I did, I don't want to do it to Tai too."

"Sora you did nothing wrong," Matt tried to assure her.

"I don't believe that for a second, Matt. You mean to tell me that after three years of a decent relationship with no real fights that you just broke up with me when I didn't do anything." Sora said with a bit of annoyance.

"I didn't say you didn't do _anything_," He corrected her, "I said you didn't do anything _wrong_." Now Sora was really confused. "Sora the reason I broke up with you was because I knew you were falling in love with Tai. The reason it isn't wrong is because I really think you two belong together. I could neither get mad at you for letting your heart make a decision, nor could I keep you from following through with it. Sora you and Tai are going to be fine as long as you just remember to be yourself, and not let anyone, not even him… scratch that _especially _him, change you."

"Thank you Matt!" Sora gave him a hug. When she stepped away she tripped, Matt caught her before she could fall into the water. She was on one foot leaning back and he had an arm under her back and another on her waist. Matt leaned up to her ear.

"You're supposed to not fall, clumsy" He whispered.

~Meanwhile~

Tai had felt bad for avoiding Sora. He called her home phone number and found out she was at the pier talking with Matt. He thought nothing of it, knowing that Sora wanted to hang out with just Matt to catch up with him, but he needed to apologize, and the sooner he did it the better. He decided to run all the way to the pier, but he wished he hadn't. He wished that he would have taken his time, He wished that he had not seen what he _thought_ he just saw. He looked down the pier and saw Sora bent over backwards on one foot, and Matt was holding her up. He saw Matt lean down toward her face… Tai turned away and ran back home… he wished he had not seen it. He thought Sora was cheating on him, _with his best friend! _Tai fell onto his bed and buried his tears into his pillow.

An hour later Tai heard his doorbell. He answered the door and saw the last person at the moment he wanted to see, he wished he was just imagining it so he blinked a few times, but there she was smiling sweetly at him. His girlfriend, excuse me, _ex_-girlfriend.

"What do you want!" he was mad, and Sora could tell.

"Tai! I know we didn't really agree on something but you don't have to be hateful," she said.

"That's not what this is about and you know it!" He was starting to get more angry.

"Tai, what are you talking about!" Sora was starting to get scared and she felt tears welling up!

"Look, do you think I'm stupid!" He almost yelled, "I saw you with Matt! I can't believe you didn't tell me!" Now he was yelling, "Just leave, Sora, I don't want to talk to you anymore, we're through!"

"Tai please don't do this!" Sora was crying, she had know idea what he was talking about, and then it dawned on her. When she had almost fallen and Matt caught her and leaned down to whisper in her ear. Tai thought she and Matt kissed. "Tai, please hear me out, it isn't what you think!"

"Goodbye, Sora. Goodbye forever." With that Tai shut the door. Sora's tears were falling freely, she sat down with her back to the door and pulled her legs up close to her face and cried her eyes out.

**XxX**

**Don't you just hate it when guys jump to ridiculous conclusions? I must admit I have done it a few times myself.**

**I know some Taiora fans who are gonna be mad at me *cough* Solar Being *cough*… lol**

**Next chapter Sora gets some advice from an unexpected person.**

**Next Chapter: "One of them will say something"**


	11. One Of Them Will Say Something

**Thank you all so very much… your reviews always make me smile…**

**Last chapter, like I said was the first in a four chapter section. This Is obviously the second, and the main speech is based off of one in the show Scrubs. You will know what speech I am referring too.**

**This chapter isn't all that long but boy is it important**

**Chapter: One of Them Will Say Something**

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or any of its characters. Except for a few exceptions.**

**XxX**

_Sora and Tai were together on a bench at their favorite park. No pain was felt between either of them. Sora rested her head in the lap of the one she loved, everything was perfect, everything was right. A slight rain began, oh how Sora loved the rain. She and her beloved both stood to dance in the light drizzle. Angels seemed to sing out from heaven as the two danced together, taking in the moment of utter bliss and perfection. Sora was mesmerized as she looked into Tai's chocolate brown eyes. She seemed to glow whenever she smiled. If she had every word, and a thousand years to use them, what Tai was to her would still be more, much more than words could ever describe._

_Even in the rain Sora saw perfection, and then it was as if the scene of perfection had changed. The drizzle turned into a heavy rain. The ocean tossed and the sky roared with mighty thunder. Lightning struck a tree nearby and fire began to spread. Soon the two lovers were surrounded by the hot flames. Sora was stricken with fear and worry she looked at Tai to see an emptiness in his eyes_. _She called his_ name but he was distant _away in his own head. The ground began to crumble around them._

_Sora cried out for him to protect her but his body began to drift through the wall of flame, saying the same words that had haunted Sora, that made all of her most peaceful dreams to turn into nightmares, "Goodbye, Sora, Goodbye forever!" The world started to spin around her, she tried to follow Tai, but the flames burned her before she could even reach them, the world around her started to crumble. The ground opened up from the middle of the ring of fire, and the hole began to grow. Sora kept backing up as much as she could without letting the flames take her body. There was a glow in her heart, a rectangular object was spinning like crazy, it left her body and she began to gasp for air. Sora looked up and saw the crest of love in front of her face, but when she reached for it, it shattered. Her eyes went white, as if the Crest of Love is what gave her life, the flames consumed her and she fell into the bottomless pit. _

Sora shot up in bed, gasping for air. She was sweating, and her face was drenched in tears. She calmed herself down. "Relax, it was just a dream," she told herself. She had said this three times during the past three nights of being without Tai, but she could never convince herself that they were true. Sure the events of the dream were fake, but the feelings in her heart that the dream reflected, they were real as the tears on her cheek.

When news got out that Tai had broken up with Sora not a soul could believe that it was the truth. What had caused it? No one knew. All of Sora's friends had called her telling her to call her back ASAP because it was important, but no calls were returned. The lock on her door that had never been used before has not been removed (except to go to the bathroom and get a glass of water) for three days. Sora had lost weight, and it was not a good thing, she had stopped eating. She just laid on her bed all day and cried. She looked at her clock and it was 2 A.M. she calmed herself and took a deep breath. She looked on her nightstand and saw a picture of herself and Tai smiling. She turned the picture face down. Tai caused her another feeling that she had never felt before being with him, she had never had a broken heart, and she now knew that it was so much worse then the words of other people could have described.

Sora got a text message.

Meet me at the concert house at noon. I'm tired of you being so stupid and sulking all the time! I know what you feel right now and I think I can help! I tried the sulking too, IT DESTROYED ME, and I won't let it do the same to you.

~Anonymous

Sora read the message, and didn't know what to think. She had fall break at school so it would be easy to get there at six, but the fact was this was a stranger. She decided though to go and meet this person, her motivation was that if he happened to be a murderer then she would not have to feel this pain anymore. She wrapped herself in a blanket, and cried herself to sleep. Why wouldn't he listen to her.

Sora woke up at five forty five and dressed in a hoodie, and a pair of faded blue jeans. She walked to the concert house. When she got to the door to the auditorium she heard music. She peeked into the door and saw Jimi. An acoustic guitar was being played and Sora was very relieved to know that this was the person she was here to see. Jimi continued to play the song after he noticed Sora, he motioned for her to come over and sit next to him onstage. She did so and watched as his fingers moved up and down on the neck of the guitar, he was finger-picking (Playing without a pick) and the song was soothing to Sora. That was actually why Jimi was playing it. Sora expected him to say something along the lines of, 'you shouldn't be doing this to yourself' or 'don't worry he'll come around' but he didn't.

"Heartbreak hurts, doesn't it?" He said as more of a statement then a question. "I know that you're hurt, and you can't get around that."

"I just wish he would hear me out."

"Tell me, Sora, have you even called him at all besides the day of the initial break up?" He asked, Sora put her head down. "That's what I thought. He will listen if you will talk, I believe that he jumped to a false conclusion, but he doesn't know that."

"I don't know why he isn't listening, we're stronger then that."

"Was there a fight before the incident?"

"Yeah, it was stupid though."

"How does the fight make you feel about this whole thing? Let me guess it fills you with doubt about the relationship."

"Yeah, I guess we just must not be right for each other." Jimi looked at her, "I mean if we were we wouldn't get in theses stupid arguments."

"That's a load of crap if I ever saw one." He said, Sora looked shocked, "Relationships don't work the way they do in the movies and on TV: Will they, Won't They, and then they finally do and they're happy forever, give me a break. Nine out of ten of them end because the two people weren't right for each other to begin with, and half of the ones that get married end up getting divorced." Sora felt more discouraged, "Bottom line is that the people who are right for each other wade through the same crap as everyone else, but the big difference is that they don't let it take them down! One of those people will stand up and fight for that relationship every time if it's right, and they're real lucky. One of them will say something." He finished his speech and added something to it, "If Tai won't be the person to fight for this one then you have to be, Sora. I know when a relationship is right, and yours is one of those relationships."

"Can you excuse me for a second?" Sora asked.

"Oh, God yes!" he said and Sora got up and ran to the door, she stopped right before leaving.

"Thank you, Jimi."

"Don't you have a relationship to fight for?!" He said, and Sora started running back to her apartment building to find Tai.

Sora did find Tai, but he wasn't at his apartment. He was with a girl, about their age. She was giggling, and Sora was steaming. She felt her face burn up because of anger. She walked up to Tai, and noticed who the girl was. Her heart sunk as she remembered this girl. It was from back when she and Matt were going out. Her name is Ai and she had tried to get Matt to break up with Sora. She had told Matt that Sora was cheating on him, but Matt never believed her.

"Sora?" Tai said.

"What are you doing with her, Tai?!" Sora was scared of his answer.

"Sora, this is my friend, Ai! She told me about you and Matt."

"What are you talking about?"

"I thought I might have over-reacted but she told me that you and Matt were back together." Tai explained.

"And your going to believe her over ME! Forget the fact that we're in love Tai we've been best friends forever! I can't believe you!" She screamed, she turned to Ai and smacked her before she turned around and ran away.

_One of them will fight for that relationship every time_

**XxX**

**I am madder than I have ever been at a story that I created! TAI IS SO STUPID!!!**

**Now that that's out of my system I have one request about your reviews. Go ahead and tell me what your immediate thoughts are, but I would also like to know what you thought of the speech.**

**Reading Recommendations!**

**The Year Everything Changed – Light-Of-Hope-07**

**The Sleepover – (also) Light-Of-Hope-07**

**Parties, Sleepovers, Kisses, Breakups, Makeups – Skipper713**

**High School Never Ends – (again) Skipper713 **

**Face Down – The Solar Being**

**That's all I've got for now, but anyone who checks out these stories (who hasn't already) gets some brownie points.**


	12. Truth Revealed

**FIVE REVIEWS YAY!!!**

**Correction: Last chapter while advertising for other stories I made a mistake on the title of a story by Light-Of-Hope-07 Instead of 'The Sleepover' it is 'Truth or Dare'. To all my readers I am telling you that if you advertise for other stories, pay attention to what you're writing! And a message Light-Of-Hope-07, now advertised for you twice, this time it's even making me cry haha.**

**Onto the chapter. I would like to thank Thunderbird for an idea for something that should happen, great idea it was!**

**Chapter: The Truth Revealed**

**Disclaimer: AGHHHHHHHHHHH I DON'T OWN IT!**

**Here it is WEEEEEEEE (SUGAR RUSH!)**

**XxX**

The past seven days have been torture for Sora. She couldn't bear the thought that Tai was believing an awful person like Ai, over someone whom he had known since the two of them were merely children. The memories crowded Sora's mind. She remembered the day that she and Tai had met.

_~Flashback to Sora's first day in Preschool_

"_Hi kids," The teacher said, "I have a very special surprise for you! Today we have a new student, her name is Sora Takenouchi, and she is a little shy, so everyone give her a big warm welcome. Its okay sweetie you can come in now." A cute little red-haired girl walked in nervously, she didn't know what to think of all these new faces. "Everyone say hi to Sora!"_

"_Hi, Sora!" The kids shouted out excitedly._

"_Sora, would you like to say anything about yourself?" The teacher asked._

"_Ummm… Hi, I'm Sora and I like to pway sowccer." She said shyly._

"_You like, pwaying sowccer!? So does me!"_ (A/N That was an intentional error)_ A very energetic boy said jumping up and down; he had very crazy brown hair. "Come over here Sorwa! You're my new bestest fwiend!"_

_Sora smiled at him and walked over; she made her first friend ever in Heighton View Terrace._

_~End Flashback_

Sora smiled at the memory. She remembered a time when they were playing soccer and Tai could have so easily scored, but he passed it to Sora instead. She also remembered being in the Digital World, when Datamon had taken her captive and was trying to copy her, Tai had saved her life.. Another time in the Digital World she remembered was when he helped her realize that she really did know what love was, it was something he reminded her of, every single day of each of their lives. She remembered the night when she felt scared for her life, and he was there with a metal baseball bat to protect her, which he succeeded in doing. She remembered that He gave her peace of heart and mind when he held her close after Matt broke up with her. She dwelled on the memory when he kissed her against the wall, it was so spontaneous, so unexpected, and Sora couldn't get enough. That was the night when they told each other that they loved one another, it was the start of something so perfect. It ended so abruptly, and she now cries herself to sleep every night.

She quit trying to starve herself, mainly because her friends wouldn't let her. TK, Kari and Matt had actually removed the hinges from her door to bring her a full meal and of course a cookie. The hinges were Matt's idea, the meal was Kari's, and the cookie was TK's. All of them were mad at Tai to some degree, especially Matt. Tai had avoided them because he assumed they knew about Sora and Matt's "affair" and covered up for it. They had had enough. They each wanted to give him a piece of their minds, but Matt wasn't allowed. You see they all decided it was better if Tai wasn't murdered in cold blood. If the others couldn't get through, then Matt and Jimi would work together. Kari was first up, seeing as she lived with him.

"Tai, where are you going?" Kari asked him one night.

"Over to Ai's," was the cold response. It was amazing, not even Kari was believable to Tai.

"Why?" Kari said, she, unlike Tai, knew what the satanic blonde had tried to do to Matt and Sora's relationship, not too long ago.

"What does, it matter!" He snarled.

"You don't know what awful things she does. All she's trying to do is break you and Sora apart!"

"Stop talking about her that way!" He snapped.

"Tell me Tai! Does she even know anything about the real you? Can anything she does compare to what Sora was able to do?"

"DON'T EVER SAY HER NAME IN THIS HOUSE AGAIN!" he yelled, "I DON'T EVER WANT TO THINK ABOUT THAT CHEATER ANYMORE!" With that he left the house with a loud slam of the door.

The next person to try anything was Izzy the next day. He took a different approach than Kari did. He did it from a logical stand point.

"Tai it just doesn't make any sense to me why you would take Ai's word over Sora's." He tried to explain to an already pissed off Tai.

"I can't trust Sora anymore! I saw her kissing Matt, and that broke my trust with her forever!"

"Think about it logically, Tai! You and Sora had gotten into an argument, and you may have only let yourself think she kissed him!"

"Think about it logically?! Izzy, for a smart guy you sure are dumb when it comes to love. The only thing that connects love and logic is the fact that they both start with an 'L'!"

"Tai why are you being so stubborn about this?"

"Shut up, Izzy; just leave me the hell alone!" Tai walked away from his longtime friend in almost the same amount of anger that he had shown to his sister the night before.

Tai wouldn't have it when Joe tried to talk to him!

"Joe I thought you were reliable. How could you cover up for her?!" Tai asked angrily.

"Tai, I'm not covering up for her. You overreacted that's all." Joe explained.

"Overreacted!? How would you feel if you caught your girlfriend kissing your best friend?"

"Well, uhhhh, I don't know, but…"

"But nothing. Just stay out of my business if you don't have any clue what is going on!" Tai hung up his cell phone and finished getting dressed for Gym. It was there that Davis and Ken talked to him.

"Tai why don't you just give Sora a chance to explain herself?" Ken asked.

"You owe her at least that much!" Davis agreed.

"You guys should just mind your own business." Tai said hurtfully, "You have no idea what it's like so stop acting like you do! Neither of you can understand what pain I'm going through."

"Do you even know who you're talking to!?" Davis asked in irritation, "Or did you forget about Ken."

"What does Ken know?" Tai said intending it do be a statement and not a question.

"How do you think I felt after realizing that as the Digimon Emperor I was hurting innocent Digimon and People?"

"I never said that it didn't hurt!"

"But you said Ken didn't know about pain!" Davis stated.

"NO, I said Ken doesn't know about my pain!" Tai quit talking after that, he had technically won another argument because neither Ken nor Davis knew how to respond.

"Tai just listen to what Sora has to say, you won't be sorry!" TK said.

"Don't bother TK, Tai won't listen to reason!" Kari tried to hush her boyfriend; she was obviously still a little ticked off about the night before.

"I have to try; I don't feel right when these two aren't talking to each other."

"You should listen to, Kari!" Tai said hatefully, "It's not just Sora who I don't want to talk to. You guys should have told me!"

"Should have told you what!?" TK asked, "That Sora really did love you with her whole heart, but you were just too arrogant and pig-headed to understand that."

"Shut up!" Tai said.

"Don't tell him what to do, all he is doing is telling you exactly how it is. You have no right to get mad at him." She was red in the face.

"Kari." Tai seemed shocked, because he had never seen Kari mad before.

"Save it Tai! Let's go TK. We'll let the last two deal with this!" Kari stormed off and TK was right behind her.

"The last two? Can she be talking about Cody and Yolei? Or Matt and Jimi?" Tai asked himself.

"The latter" He heard Matt behind him, he turned around to get punched square on the cheek, the punch had enough power behind it to knock out a horse. Tai flew to the ground. He looked up and saw the two blonde high schoolers staring at him.

"What the hell is your…" Tai started.

"Shut up!" Matt cut him off. He was the first person to not let Tai speak. "I can't believe you would do that to Sora. You didn't see what you think you saw. Why don't I explain to you what happened. Sora and I hugged after we finished talking, she began to fall into the ocean and I caught her. When I leaned down it was to whisper into her ear to tell her not to be so clumsy! And if you don't shape up and realize what this Ai witch is doing to you, then I swear to god you are going to regret it!"

"I'm tired of everyone acting like Ai is the enemy here! She has been doing nothing but helping me through this since the day Sora and I broke up!" Tai said defending his new 'friend.' "If you guys won't just accept that I am moving on with my life, then I give up on being friends with you. You don't deserve my friendship anyways."

It was a good thing Jimi was behind Matt; otherwise he would have seen a blue glow coming from Matt's chest. The crest of friendship that still partially remained inside of Matt was glowing, Matt punched Tai again and this time pounced on him as his body was falling toward the ground. He punched him a third time and got close to his ear.

"You're lucky that Sora is still in love with you, Tai!" Matt stated, Tai's eyes went wide. This was not what he had expected; Matt continued what he was saying. "Because if she didn't, then I wouldn't be being so nice as to only let you off with three punches in the face. Did you ever wonder why I broke up with Sora? It was because she was in love with you, stupid. I broke up with her so that she could follow her heart and be with the one she loved, because that person is you. I hope you realize one thing, that now because you were so stupid as to jump to such an idiotic conclusion without confronting Sora head-on, you just did the one thing you promised you wouldn't do. You hurt her, and you hurt her bad!" Matt got up.

"I don't know who to believe." Tai finally questioned his original conclusion.

"Might I suggest you believe the people on the side of the school?" Jimi whispered, after hearing voices. Tai got up and the three of them listened closely to hear a high-pitched giggle.

"I can't believe our plan to break up all their friendships is working. I thought that we were just gonna turn Tai away from everyone, but making him doubt himself. This is genius!" Ai said and laughed again.

"Yes and we both get what we want." Chance said, "You get to ruin Sora's life, and get the guy, and I get to continue working on breaking their team apart. Without their leader they have nothing. Isn't it lucky that he jumped to such a rash decision."

"I can't believe this!" Tai whispered, "I have to do something."

"What you have to do is talk to, Sora. We can handle these two later!" Jimi reasoned. Tai nodded. The three started running so they could avoid the two enemies.

"Thank you, Matt!" Tai said when they got to the apartment building.

"Stop talking, and start fixing a relationship. Besides I'll punch you in the face any time you need it!" Matt said. Tai gave him and Jimi high-fives and ran up the stairs to the fifth floor of apartments.

**XxX**

**AHAHAHAHAHA I LOVE MAKING CHANCE SO EVIL IT MAKES ME GET MEAN IDEAS MWAHAHAHAHA.**

**Now that that's out of my system, Review Review Review. I won't get to update until Sunday I fear, so don't leave me because I've been updating everyday up until now. I love you all so much!**

**Next chapter is the last of this part of the story. It's the moment Taiora fans everywhere have been waiting for!**


	13. We are the Champions

**It's Sunday and as promised I'm going to update. YAY!**

**The Solar Being: write the idea, I'll read anything you write.**

**Light-Of-Hope-07: Your PM almost made me cry from laughing so hard. The wave was successful.**

**Here it is!**

**Chapter: We Are The Champions**

**Disclaimer: Me no owny**

**XxX**

_Knock knock_

Sora sighed and walked to the door. She stumbled across a pile of books, but she managed to get to the door without breaking any bones. With a turn of the handle she let in sunshine, and… what she saw on the other end of the door, was nearly enough to make her tear up from joy. The first thing that caught her eye was the gigantic mop of brown hair, then chocolate eyes. Tai smiled at her, she smiled back. She stepped out of the way to let him in.

"Sora I came to apologize for being such a jerk to you." Tai said, "I should have heard you out, I don't know what it was, but I just feel really stupid and can you forgive…" Tai's rambling was cut off by Sora's lips pressing against his own. When the two lovers broke apart, Sora smiled sweetly at him. "I'll take that as a yes!"

"I miss kissing you!" Sora said with a smile. The two kissed again, this time Tai laid her on the couch and continued kissing her. The two stopped for air again, "I really miss kissing you like that!" Tai laughed a bit.

"Sora, there's something you should know." He said with a little more of a tone of seriousness in his voice.

"What is it, Tai?" Sora asked.

"Ai is an awful person. I mean a very awful person!" Tai explained.

"I was trying to tell you that before!" Sora said.

"I know, but I don't think you realize just how bad she is." Tai said, Sora looked puzzled at him, "She's on Chance's side, and I think she knows that Chance is after more than just ruining our relationships."

"You mean she knows that Chance wants us dead?" Sora asked Tai nodded. "I can't believe she would stoop that low."

"What happened that made her hate you?" Tai asked.

"Well I guess it was because she wanted to go out with Matt when I was. This is going too far, she tried to ruin my relationship with him and she almost ruined it with you!" Sora was very mad; Tai was just relieved she wasn't mad at him. "We need to get revenge!"

"Sora," Tai said turning her face towards his, "We will, but we have to think hard about how we're gonna do it. I think Jimi will have something for us tomorrow."

"Ok," Sora took a deep breath and calmed herself down. "When is your tournament, Tai?" She asked for the sheer purpose of changing the subject.

"It actually starts tomorrow morning. We play at eight o' clock tomorrow. I'm glad that it's being held in Odaiba this year, that way we don't have to travel." Tai explained.

"Yeah that's always good, you guys better win!" she demanded, it was already like the two of them had just forgotten about the short break-up.

"We will if you're up there cheering for us." Tai said, "I don't know if I would be able to play without your support."

"Well you don't have to know, because I'm gonna support you all the way!" Sora said. Tai looked around the room and saw a door off of its hinges. Sora's bedroom door to be exact.

"What happened to your door, Sor?" Tai asked and Sora started laughing lightly.

"Matt, Kari, and TK happened." She explained. Tai's eyes widened as he remembered the day's events, he remembered first how badly he treated Kari and TK, then Izzy, then Joe, then Davis and Ken. He had been a jerk to all of them, and all they were trying to do was make him see the light about the fact that he and Sora were destined to be together. He mentally slapped himself in the face.

"What's wrong, Tai?"

"I treated everyone so badly! I might have lost just about every friend I have!"

"Tai, listen to yourself. After all we have ever been through together, our friends will forgive you for whatever it was you did to them. Besides if they know that this was a plot by Chance, who do you think they are going to be mad at?"

"You're right. I still have to apologize to them. Let's go see if Kari is home!" Sora nodded to her _boyfriend_.

The two of them ran downstairs to Tai and Kari's apartment. Tai opened the door, and saw Kari and TK on the couch watching a movie. The two sophomores looked up at the two seniors who walked into the room. TK and Kari looked at eachother and smiled.

"It's about freaking time!" They both said at the same time to the two standing in the doorway.

"We were wondering how long it would take for you two to get back together after talking Matt!" TK explained.

"We're glad to see that Jimi kept him from murdering you, Tai." Kari said, "Though, I'm still a little mad at you for not listening. What got into you?"

"We found out that the breakup, even though it was my fault, was a set up by Chance." Tai explained, "He and Ai are working together to make sure our lives turn into a living hell!"

"I can't believe it!" TK exclaimed, "When will that guy stop?"

"He won't," Sora said, "Not until we either beat him, or until he gets what he wants."

"And we'll make sure it isn't the second." Jimi's voice rang out, "You guys really need to shut the door, your letting flies in!"

"Jimi, what are you doing here?" Kari asked.

"I have a plan for revenge, on Ai at least!" He said.

"Do tell," Sora said.

"Yes please, enlighten us," Tai said.

"It requires you two to act like you aren't together. Of course this is only just one way…" Jimi went on explaining the plan, the four digi-destined seemed very excited to get it underway. Matt had filled all the other digi-destined in on the day's events. They were glad to forgive Tai; they claimed they always knew he was a little off. He resented it, but wasn't gonna argue after what he did to them.

When the next day came around, Sora sat with the digi-destined on the top row of the bleachers. Each person had a coke in hand, and when Tai said 'we're gonna crush these guys' to Ai, Sora would stand up with her coke and walk over to the two "clumsily" spilling her drink on Ai. Ai would call her names then get up to get napkins, that's when the real fun starts. So let's see how it goes down.

Tai and Ai were talking to each other. They were about four rows away from the digi-destined. Odaiba was in the second game of the morning so everyone was watching as the six-thirty game was wrapping up.

Tai had spent the time talking about how mad he was at his friends. "Well at least you should feel better when you win today in soccer, even if you have to play on the same team as them."

"Yeah, we're gonna crush these guys!" He said. Sora took her cue and started walking towards them, when she got to the two of them she fake tripped and spilled her drink all over Ai's top.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Sora said. Tai tried to hold back his laughter.

"You bitch! This is a brand new top!" Ai yelled, "Tai I'll be back, I just need to clean this up." When she had left, Sora pressed send on her phone, sending a pre-written text to Jimi.

Jimi looked at his phone and told his friend PJ to get ready. When Ai passed, PJ through a spoon full of apple sauce on her. She looked at the two of them and they started running behind the bleachers. Jimi sent his pre-written text to all of the digi-destined on the bleachers. They prepared themselves. The three students passed and when Ai was going under the bleachers, each of the digi-destined started pouring coke down on her, she was thoroughly soaked in the delicious soft drink. Sora and Tai were now at the bottom of the bleachers laughing their butts off. Ai looked at them and she walked over, she did something unexpected. She slapped Sora in the face. Sora was shocked but got her back by punching back full force. I don't know if anyone reading this has ever been punched in the face by a star tennis player, but take it from me, it does not feel nice. Everyone in the crowd was now laughing and cheering Sora on. Ai's face went red as she ran away.

"Remind me, to never ever make you mad again!" Tai said to Sora.

"Why?" she asked with an innocent smile. Tai laughed.

"The next game will be starting in twenty minutes," A lady said over the intercom, "Will the two teams that are playing please report to the field."

"Gotta go!" Tai exclaimed, he kissed Sora on the lips, "I love you, more than you'll ever know."

"I love you too Tai."

Odaiba did their warm-ups; Tai, Ken, and Davis were all working on trying to get the ball in the goal against Jimi, while the others did stretches and passing drills. TK decided that since it was a little cold outside he would run a lap to regain feeling in his legs. The Centurions were doing something that every soccer coach dreams of, they were doing pre-game warm-ups and they looked like professionals. Odaiba has done a lot of maturing as a team this year, everyone on the team has grown considerably better. When the game started, Odaiba took it easy. They got a fast five point lead and just let the other team do what they could to try and come back. Odaiba ended up winning 6-0 and there wasn't a huge celebration. This went on for the next two games; each one that they played forced Odaiba to put in a bit more effort. When the finals came around on the next day, Odaiba was ready to play full force. Kotoku was the other finalist, and they wanted revenge for the loss they suffered early in the season.

Tai kicked the ball off, and thus started the closest game Odaiba had played in a long time. No matter what Tai, Ken, and Davis would do, Kotoku would always counter it. In the same way, The Odaiba defense overwhelmed the Kotoku offense. Kotoku's goalie and Jimi alike weren't letting anything get into the goal. It was back and forth all game long, the regulation ended with the score of zero to zero. The score didn't change after two overtimes. Kotoku had gotten better tremendously. It came down to every goalie's nightmare, a penalty shootout. Five players were selected from each team to shoot one-on-one against the goalie. Odaiba went first and their kickers in order were Jimi, TK, Davis, Ken, and Tai. Jimi overshot and missed the goal completely. He didn't let it get him down, though. When he went to goal he blocked the Kotoku shot. TK's kick got blocked, and so did Kotoku's next. Sure enough this was how it went; every kick was blocked until it was Tai's turn at the line. Jimi walked up to give him words of inspiration.

"Tai," he said, "do you remember when we hung out that day and played soccer after my concert?" Tai nodded, "and do you remember that not one of you could score on me, except for Sora?" Another nod was received from Tai, "Remember what she did? She kicked the ball full force and kept it on the ground towards the bottom left corner. You do that with a fake to the right, and we've got it!"

Tai nodded, and Jimi got out of his way. Tai faked the kick to the right so well that the Kotoku goalie started moving towards the right side of the goal. Tai kicked as hard as he could at the top of the ball, it flew into the net. People started screaming. It was the moment of truth, Jimi had to stop the kick of Kotoku's very best striker, or else the game was over. The Kotoku striker kicked the ball, it was like slow motion, he did the same thing that Tai had, Jimi dove at the ball, and he wrapped his fingertips around it, and launched a throw up-field. Cheering started, Jimi and Tai got lifted off there feet. It was like a movie as the two players were carried by their team. Tai was named MVP of the game, he won by one vote against Jimi.

Tai stood up at the podium. "Everyone, I would like to thank you all for coming today. I want to thank the fans of Odaiba because without you we wouldn't have a reason to play. I also want to thank Kotoku, for giving us the fight of a century. I want to thank the coaches, and parents, and especially the teammates who made all of this possible. But there is one person in particular who I would like to thank. Sora, you have cheered me on this entire time, you have given me strength to come out here and win every time. Sora, I hope that everyone is listening when I say I love you with all my heart and I promise you it will remain that way for as long as this day remains in the memories of everyone here. Thank you so very much!" Tai got a standing ovation. Sora had tears in her eyes, she was so happy to be with Tai, and she knew that what he said was true. The Odaiba fans through a party, Matt's band played and then Jimi wanted to play a song with his band.

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" He asked, quickly the noise died down "We want to sing a song that I think fits the night pretty well, This is a classic song by Queen and I invite you to sing along if you know the words."

_I've paid my dues  
Time after time  
I've done my sentence  
But committed no crime  
And bad mistakes  
I've made a few  
I've had my share of sand kicked in my face  
But I've come through  
(And we mean to go on, and on, and on, and on)_

_We are the champions  
My friends  
And We'll keep on fighting  
To the end  
We are the champions  
We are the champions  
No time for losers  
Cuz we are the champions  
Of the world_

_I've taken my bows  
My curtain calls  
You've brought me  
fame, and fortune, and everything that goes with it  
I thank you all  
But it's been no bed of roses  
No pleasure cruise  
I consider it a challenge before all the human race  
And I ain't gonna lose  
(And we mean to go on, and on, and on, and on)_

_We are the champions  
My friends  
And We'll keep on fighting  
To the end  
We are the champions  
We are the champions  
No time for losers  
Cuz we are the champions  
Of the world_

_We are the champions  
My friends  
And We'll keep on fighting  
To the end  
We are the champions  
We are the champions  
No time for losers  
Cuz we are the champions  
_

**XxX**

**YAY!!! They won! I'm so glad Ai got what she deserved!**

**Okay so everyone should now be pressing on the little green button, and then going to read Half Heart by The Solar Being. Apparently I'm wise like and owl so you should do as I say!**


	14. The War

**Just two more chapters after this and Chance will be gone! YAY! This chapter is harder to write then most because two new characters come in. I have a weakness for OC's, but alas I don't care.**

**Disclaimer: I only own four characters in this story (geez that's too many) one bad three good. Other than that I own nothing so don't sue me.**

**Chapter: Two more**

**XxX**

The digi-destined have enjoyed the past month and a half (A/N I know it's a long time, but nothing important happened) without having to deal too much with Chance. Finals will be taking place in two weeks, and everyone, with the obvious exceptions of Izzy, Ken, and Yolei, were stressed out. Tai had once again decided that books were his enemy, but after threats from Sora he made sure he would do at least a little studying. Ken and Yolei were trying to help Davis, but he refused to listen. It seemed that now that he didn't have to keep good grades to stay in soccer he wasn't stressing as hard to make good grades, but that doesn't mean he didn't care. Matt had been going crazy about getting good grades and he studying like crazy, he'll do fine. Sora and Kari were two peas in a pod, they tried to act like the finals weren't a big deal, but TK and Tai could both tell you that the two of them were very stressed. TK was just gonna give it his best shot, after a long excruciating study session every day. Yep sounds like finals in high school to me. After an incident with a group of pot-heads, the group decided to sit at a newer, less occupied table at lunch.They had two new people sit with them today, both of them were girls. One was rather short maybe about five foot four; she had brown hair and blue eyes. The other was Yolei's height, and she had raven hair and blue eyes as well. They sat across from eachother next to Jimi and Matt. The two different groups did their own thing until the brunette tapped her finger on Jimi's shoulder. The boy with now long lightning blonde hair turned his attention to the young brunette.

"You're really cute!" She said bluntly, he almost chuckled but instead he decided to take a more charming approach.

"As are you," was his reply. The two looked at each other and started to laugh a bit. He extended a hand to her "Jimi Dacre"

"Morgan Sheile," She introduced herself as she took his hand and shook it. "This is my friend Aya Myojin." She said to introduce the raven haired one.

"Nice to meet you," Jimi said he stood up and took a deep breath walking around the table pointing at each of his friends. "TK, Kari, Izzy, Yolei, Davis" He slid over to the other side of the table and continued, "Cody, Ken, Sora, Tai, Matt!" He managed to do all eight without taking a breath, "There's also a Joe but he's a freshman in college, and a Mimi but she's in New York" He walked back to his seat.

"Well we're new here," Aya said, "Morgan came from Indianapolis in America, and I'm from Japan."

"Oh yet another American, Oh joy," TK joked with his blonde haired friend.

"Shut up!" Jimi retorted.

"You're from America too?" Morgan asked.

"Santa Monica, California. Same place as my idol Art Alexakis from Everclear!" Jimi explained.

"I love that band!" Aya stated, "Do you like the song 'Wonderful'?"

"Of course," the answer was laid back.

"Wow I thought we were the only two Everclear fans in Japan," Morgan said.

"Nah, we all like them, thanks to Jimi here." Matt said, "He introduced us to a lot of music we had never heard."

"And we're thankful," Tai added.

"What grades are you two in?" Sora asked.

"I'm a junior, and Morgan is a sophomore." Aya explained. "What about you guys?"

"Sora, Tai, Izzy, and I are seniors," Matt explained, "Jimi is a junior. TK, Kari, Yolei, Davis, and Ken are all sophomores. And Cody is a freshman" (A/N I know Cody is more than a year younger then all of them but I couldn't just leave him out! Just say he skipped a grade or something.)

"Wow, all across the board," Morgan said with a little shock, "Not to mention you said you have a friend who is a freshman in college."

"Yeah. Hey guys since we're new here would you mind telling us who to watch out for?" Aya asked.

"Well there are these two people…" Izzy started and then looked up, "Speak of the devils!"

"Having a party without me?" Chance asked sarcastically, Ai was attached to his elbow. "Well you know how I hate it when people have parties without me. Jimi why don't you get some party 'supplies?' They only cost fifteen bucks a fix!" Tai stood up and started looking around the top of Chance's head. "What are you doing, Kamiya?"

"I'm just checking to see how you comb your hair so that the horns don't show," Tai answered. There was some laughter from the table.

"You guys think that's funny? You don't know funny!" Ai tried to make an insult.

"I think I know funny," Jimi said, "Two words are the epitome of funny" He grabbed a spoonful of mashed potatoes with gravy, "Those two words. Food Fight" He whispered and flung the spoonful at the evil girl. She gasped and everyone started laughing.

"Food Fight?" asked someone from another table.

"Food Fight," Was Jimi's answer.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Someone yelled. And so it began, there was food flying all over the place! The digi-destined females glared at Jimi for being so immature, but deep down they were having fun as well. After a few failed attempts at calming things down, the teachers ducked for cover. Davis used his tray as a catapult and launched all of his food across the cafeteria before using the same tray as a shield. Tai, Matt, Ken, and TK managed to put a table on its side and they used it to hide behind. It was hysterical watching Davis dance around dodging and blocking against delicious projectiles. It was even more hysterical when Davis got pegged in the fore head by a ketchup-covered hot-dog. It looked as if he had blood on his head.

"I'm hit!" he said as he fell to the ground.

"Davis! NOOOOOOOO!!!" Jimi yelled over-dramatically.

The war ended when the principal walked into the room yelling. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. All the food stopped flying and the room went silent. "I DEMAND TO KNOW WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS!"

Jimi sighed and started to stand. "What are you doing?" TK asked.

"I started it," Jimi whispered back, "I may not have too much going for me, but I have integrity. I will own up to my mistakes."

"Anyone!" The principal yelled again

"It was me sir!" Jimi yelled out. He was surprised to see all of his friends, including the two new girls standing up beside him.

"It was all of us!" Ken yelled too acting as the spokesperson for the group.

The principal was taken aback, even though he used such force in his words, this was the first person, nay, the first group of people to ever stand up and do the right thing even though they could've easily gotten out of doing so.

"Then the eleven of you will spend all of next period cleaning up!" The principal asserted. When the bell rang the other students left the room. The principal approached them. "In all my years of teaching, I have never run across a group as honest as yours. Even though you did something that I do not ever expect from a group of high school students, you owned up to it. Each and every one of you has earned my respect. Now clean this mess up!" The group did as they were told. It was actually pretty fun, they got to spend an entire period talking to each other as they cleared the cafeteria of all the food. After they were finished, the place was looking cleaner than it had before the food fight. They all returned to their rightful classes.

Over the next week Jimi and Aya had really kicked it off as friends. Jimi had asked her out and she accepted. Both Aya and Morgan had earned their place in the group just like Jimi had, but were still not as close, seeing as none of them knew about the events of the Digital World. Let's go spend some time with a couple who has been a bit left in the shadows in times of late. (A/N Light-Of-Hope-07 you better freaking love me after this!) The couple I am speaking of is of course TK and Kari.

The Kamiya parents were out of town yet again. At first they were very cautious about letting TK stay the night, but they had to trust Kari, and besides Tai was home and he had spent the night with Sora countless times. They said it was okay for TK to stay over, just as long as Sora did as well. That way neither couple would get any ideas. So that was the plan, Sora and TK were both coming over. Sora and Tai had their usual study session while TK and Kari sat snuggled up on the couch. It was starting to get a little bit on the chilly side in Odaiba so the two were under a blanket to keep warm. They were very close to each other, Kari couldn't even pay attention to the movie they were watching, for she was too busy taking in the scent of her blonde boyfriend. TK was watching the movie only slightly, he kept looking at his girlfriend's calm features as she laid her head on his shoulder. He looked at her lips and decided he must have them. He grabbed her chin to make her look into his blue eyes. He pushed his lips to hers and they kissed. The kiss began to get more and more passionate as it went along. Soon they forgot about all their surroundings and just let the other take over their mind. Their kiss was cut short by a throat clear from in front of the couch.

"Is this where you crazy kids are doing it nowadays, on the couch?" Tai joke asked.

The two teens quickly got very red very fast. They cursed themselves for being so ignorant as to be so into it with Tai and Sora in the same house. Not like they were doing nor thinking of doing anything more than just kissing, the fact is if they were then the two older digi-destined would have caught them in the act.

"We're just playing with you," Sora said, "We wanted to know if you guys wanted to go see a movie."

"Which one?" Kari asked.

"Well that movie 'Taken' with Liam Neeson is playing in about thirty minutes." Sora said, "We were thinking about going to it."

"Yeah I've wanted to see it." TK said, "We should go if we want to get there in time for the previews."

"The previews, seriously?" Kari asked.

"The previews are the very best part, babe!" TK explained.

"He does have a point!" Tai said. The four of them laughed a bit and then left the house to go see the movie.

**XxX**

**Shorter I know, but at least I had a fun chapter that introduced Morgan and Aya, and it had some Takari in it, I was proud of myself. **

**I have not yet seen 'Taken' so if anyone ruins any part of it then *quoting the movie* "I will find you, and I will Kill you"**

**You know the drill, review for the wise old owl or hooter, ha!**


	15. That Damn Voice

**This chapter has a very important event in it for everyone… I know a few people who will love me a lot for what happens in it… just remember when it happens, and you'll understand what I mean when you get there, that it is not necessarily good for everyone! This one gets in a bit with language, just a warning.**

**Chapter: ** **Regret**

**Disclaimer: Jimi do I own anything?**

**Jimi: Nothing but me Aya, Morgan, and the devil!**

**New Flames: I thought so.**

**Jimi: I can't believe what your making me do….**

**New Flames: Shut up Jimi! Let them read first.**

**Jimi: Whatever I'm gonna go tune my guitars. Let me know when they're done reading.**

**XxX**

Kari felt just a tad bit uncomfortable watching the movie with Sora and Tai there. She didn't have anything against them, just it was weird double-dating with her older brother. The movie was thrilling for all four of the kids, and afterwards they couldn't stop talking about it. This wasn't usually Kari's type of movie, she liked suspense thrillers but they weren't her favorite. After watching 'Taken' however she was ready to change her mind completely about the genre. The movie was very good, the acting was spectacular plus the plot was breathtaking. (A/N I hope that this is exactly how I feel about the movie after seeing it!) They returned to the apartment and talked the night away.

It was great for all of them to spend time with each other, but school was coming back soon, the only thing they had to look forward to was the fact that on Friday they got to see a music video on announcements because it was the last day before break. The music video was of Jimi's band, they got to do it for Mass Media class. The song they were doing was 'Rooftops' by The Lost Prophets, Jimi said that the whole thing should be finished by Monday afternoon. He was confident that the video would be a hit amongst Rock lovers in the school. The work was fun as well, especially because Aya ended up in Jimi's class so they saw together a lot. Ken and Yolei were going through a bit of a rough spot in their relationship, but they were determined to push through it, especially because it was no where near what Tai and Sora had been through so they would feel stupid if they couldn't fix it. Izzy started dating a girl named Yumi, the weird thing about them was, Izzy is a genius, Yumi was good in school but she was about equal with Sora and Kari, she was by no means as smart as Izzy. Davis was on and off with girls at nearly the same rate as Jimi had been when he was a drug-addict, the difference was, Davis could remember all the girls he had been with (A/N OOOOH I JUST DISSED JIMI). Matt had been talking on the phone and on the internet with Mimi a lot. He found out that over Winter break she and her parents would be returning to Odaiba; now that her parents were convinced that no "fairy monster" was gonna take Mimi away. The whole group was ecstatic about their friend returning. Joe was doing very well in college, and he already had medical schools accepting him.

The school day went by like normal, classes were a drag, and during lunch the group was being watched like a hawk to make sure they didn't start another food-fight. They were actually thankful for this, when all of the teachers were so close by, Chance couldn't make a move. The day was actually very usual, except for the teacher preparations for finals. One thing out of the ordinary happened however, When Jimi was sitting in his math class, the choir director Mr. Phillips pulled him out. Mr. Phillips told him that he had heard him singing in Mass Media and wanted him to try out for Show Choir. Jimi said he would think about it, but had already decided to give it a shot.

TK and Kari were walking home together that day to catch up on some much needed 'alone time.' They walked hand in hand in the halls out of school, and Kari noticed a lot of freshman and sophomore girls giving her smug looks. She decided to rub it in by leaning her head on his shoulder. The other girls really didn't like that and they would storm off. Kari laughed to herself, they were so jealous of her, that she got to have the most desired sophomore in the school, though Davis would probably beg to differ. It was a good thing TK wasn't a jealous person, otherwise a lot of guys would have gotten snapped in half by now for checking Kari out. As if he couldn't see them. Whenever he would catch someone looking at her butt, he would grab it, to mark his territory. She would always look up at him with embarrassment, and he laughed every time. The behind of Kari wasn't the only place where the perverted guys would look, but TK was smarter than to mark that area as his territory, otherwise he would never see the sun again, and he likes the sun, it gives him hope.

The two of them saw some kids throwing a football, one of them over-threw it and TK dove to catch it after it went over one boy's head. TK tossed it back, they threw to him again and he passed to Kari. Pretty soon the kids wanted to play a game against the two of them. It took all five of the children to bring TK down and when they all ganged up on them, he would lateral to Kari. It was a blast for the two teenagers. They started to play tag with the kids, it was a great experience to be able to relive the glory days of being a child. When TK and Kari left, they couldn't stop laughing from the fun they had.

Sora and Tai were reviewing again for the tests in Sora's room. Sora was proud of Tai, usually she would have to be patient while he tried to work out a problem. Now he was getting very quick and could almost do the work in his sleep. They had the radio playing silently in the background. Their time was well spent studying and getting some quality time. It didn't ever matter to them what the reason was for them to hang out, as long as they could see each other they were happy. And the only thing that made them happier than seeing each other was seeing each other happy. So in theory they should both be happy for a long time.

Matt plucked out a few chords on his friend's guitar. He was playing the theme song to Top Gun, the tune always amazed him, he was pretty sloppy on a six-string, plus Jimi was the one who taught him the song so he would just listen to Jimi play it again. He played the song on a park bench and gathered a bit of a crowd. He paid no attention to them however, he was lost in the music. He tried to enjoy his life, but deep down, he was hurt. He had so many fan girls that worshipped the ground he walked on, but none of them knew him. He wanted somebody to care for, somebody to hold onto, and somebody to love. He felt no jealousy towards Tai though, He knew that it was best to end the way it did between himself and Sora. If not it would have been a complete disaster, He would have probably lost two of his best friends in the world. Still, it didn't make Matt miss being with someone any less. His biggest weakness in a relationship was the fear of hurting the person. He thought about everything that could go wrong, and he could never get passed it. The only person he ever had gotten through it with was Sora. He hated being alone.

Izzy was on his computer talking to his new girlfriend. They met in the hallway of their school. Izzy had accidentally bumped into her on his way to class, and she dropped all of her books. Izzy picked them up for her and noticed how cute she was. He blushed at the two minute bell because he realized he'd been staring. He rushed off to class. When he got out of the class he started to notice her in the halls, in the cafeteria. He didn't even know her name and he had a crush on her. Well the next day somebody else bumped into her while Izzy was nearby. That guy didn't bother to pick up her books, so she stooped down to get them. Izzy was kneeling down at the same time and they bumped heads. They both fell backwards rubbing their heads, and then they both reached for the books at the exact same time. Their hands were on top of eachother, and they both blushed madly. Izzy later found out her name was Yumi and they became friends. Izzy was too scared to ask her out, but when he let Tai know that, well the two of them are going out now, let's leave it at that.

Yolei and Ken were sitting on the swings at the same park where Matt was playing his guitar. They had recently gotten in a fight about life after high school. I know it's early for them to be worrying about such things, but they were. They were both planning on going to different colleges, and the bad part was that they were on different Islands. Ken mentioned that temptations would be higher, and that he was scared of what guys might try and take advantage of her. She got mad and told him that he should trust her, that she wasn't going to cheat on him. But, her being Yolei she got a little over-defensive and Ken started accusing her of cheating now. Yolei retorted by accusing him and saying he was just looking for a reason to break up with her. It all exploded in their faces. They had apologized, but they were still worried.

All of these separate events were going on at the same time as one that would change everyone's lives forever. Jimi and Aya were locking up in the supply room at the school. Aya was filming Jimi as he worked and Jimi looked up at her. The two of them were alone, or so they thought. The air got a faint scent to it, and the two kids got drowsy.

"You know? We're all alone in here," Jimi started to say, "We could do anything and no one would know!"

"What about the people who are watching this video?" Aya asked. She got a laugh when Jimi looked directly at the camera and put a finger to his lips.

"They won't tell!" he said. "We should really get going; I need to put some finishing touches on this video at home." She nodded at him and he got up and they started putting stuff into the large locker. Jimi got a tap on the shoulder; he turned around and got decked. His nose had been punched by Chance.

"I've been waiting to get you alone!" The deranged boy stated he was wearing a medical mask, "All three of us are in here, but only one is going to leave!" Jimi stood towards him but got punched in the stomach. He didn't know what was wrong with him, why did he feel so tired? And then it hit him just like Chance's fist hit his cheek for the third time. The smell, Chance must have released some chemical like sleeping gas. That would explain the drowsiness and the mask on Chance's face. Jimi covered his mouth and nose with his shirt as a filter. He stood up just to see Aya standing in front of him with her arms extended. She was blocking Chance from coming. When Chance saw this he punched her in the face and she fell to the ground. Jimi lost it at that point.

"YOU BASTARD!" He yelled and punched Chance as hard as he could with his sleepiness. "I'll fucking kill you!" Chance was taken aback he reached into his pocket and pulled a switchblade, the same kind as the one he had tried to use on TK awhile back. He swung it. "AHHHHHHH!" Jimi screamed as the blade cut through his sleeve and crossed the scars of his past. This was bad, now not only was Jimi too tired to fight full force, his good arm was now in tremendous pain. Chance made a stabbing motion, despite the pain in his right arm, Jimi grabbed Chance's wrist so he could save his own life. Aya started filming again to make sure she had evidence if something were to happen.

"Any last words?"

'_DON'T LET HIM OVERWHELM YOU' _Jimi shot his eyes up at the voice '_YOUR TIME ISN'T HERE YET, GIVE IT TO HIM, JD!' _Jimi hadn't heard that name used for him in years. His energy all came back and he forced the knife back towards Chance.

Chance's body went into shock, he coughed blood as he felt cold steel enter his body. He fell limp. Jimi released his arm and he fell to the ground. Aya looked wide-eyed at the lifeless body before her, she looked up at her boyfriend. Jimi's face was glistening with the tears on his cheek.

"That voice…" He said quietly, "I haven't heard it in seven years. Why is it back now?"

"Jimi?"

"Aya," he snapped to reality, "did I do this?" He said looking at the body with the knife stuck in the ribs. Aya nodded, Jimi fell to the ground and buried his tears.

**XxX**

***sigh* I don't even know what to say. **

**Jimi: I can't believe you made me hear that voice again.**

**New Flames: It's important you know?**

**Jimi: But why? Ahhh this is so frustrating. Everyone review so he can update and I can figure out why He's doing this to me.**

**New Flames: You heard the man!**


	16. Scars

**I am so happy today, Yesterday I had a half day and today I had a snow day 19 people died today from the storm and even though there is nothing good about that, aren't you glad that I was one of the 299,999,981 Americans who didn't die? you know you are!**

**Chapter: Scars**

**Disclaimer: Have I ever owned Digimon, if you answered no then you are correct. However the story belongs to me and that includes Jimi, Aya, and Morgan.**

**XxX**

TK and Kari were still walking home when TK received a phone call from Jimi.

"Hello," He said into the receiver, "Jimi what are you talking about?! Who's dead?" Kari looked at him with a mountain of concern showing in her expression. TK looked into her eyes for about a second, knowing exactly how she felt. "Tell me what happened, Jimi," He ordered. As he listened to his friend on the receiver he noted the distress behind his words, he wasn't going to ask about it, but he knew that there was more to the story that Jimi wasn't telling him, that he wasn't likely telling anyone. The suspense was about to make Kari go insane, TK knew this just by looking at her face. He rested a calm hand on her shoulder. The contact from her boyfriend was enough to ease her breathing, and she relaxed. Jimi apparently was done explaining, because TK began speaking again. "Did you call the police…? Good. Has any officer spoken to you yet...? Even Better!" He exclaimed, all of his concerns were relieved, "Yeah, I'll be there soon. Room 203 was it…? Ok I'll be there soon!" TK closed his phone and looked into his young girlfriend's eyes.

"Well?" She said.

"Well what?" He answered her with a question, a stupid one at that. She was getting a little frustrated that he was teasing her in such a touchy time.

"What happened?" She asked. TK took a deep breath and began explaining.

"Chance is dead," He told her, "Jimi killed him." Kari looked shocked, she knew it was nothing but hate between Jimi and Chance, but to kill him. She had no idea he was capable. "Don't worry it was self-defense." That made a lot more sense to Kari then what she had been thinking of.

"Is he okay?" She asked realizing that he may have gotten hurt by the psychopath.

"For the most part, yes," he answered her and then continued with the reason he was going to see him, "He got cut pretty bad so they have him in the hospital for the time-being. I'm going over there now to check up on him. Do you want to come?" he teased her.

"Of course I do," was her blunt answer. TK laughed and then took her hand.

"What are we standing around here for? Let's go!" The two of them began to run to the hospital.

TK and Kari were met at the front door by Morgan.

"What's up guys?" She asked as cheerfully as ever, no distress behind her voice at all.

"Hey, I take you're here to see Jimi too," Kari said.

"Of course, only Aya didn't give me the room number, so I've been waiting for you." She said with a big grin.

"Room 203!" TK said proudly, "I remembered!"

"Very good, TK," Kari teased, "I realize that this is a major accomplishment for you!"

"Shut up, and start walking." He commanded, Kari had to laugh at the facial expression he gave her. They walked upstairs to Room 203, and heard a magnitude of laughter coming from inside. They opened the door and saw Jimi in a hospital gown on the bed. Aya was laughing with him about something.

"TK, you're here!" Jimi said very erratically. He was over-excited and didn't have any hurt in his voice at all.

"What did they put you on?" TK asked.

"Forget that," was the reply, "TK come closer," TK was cautious but did as he was told. "Of all the drugs I have ever been on, Morphine is my favorite."

"They gave you morphine? They gave _you_ morphine?" TK started laughing with him.

"I told them about my previous habits, but they said they weren't giving me enough to make me addicted," Jimi explained. "Kari! You're here too!" Kari laughed.

"Yep!" she said with a chipper attitude. "It looks like you have something to replace your sleeve!"

Jimi looked at the gauze wrapped around his arm, and laughed, "Yeah! Good thing too was that I was so used to getting cut by people that it didn't hurt that bad!" He said, "I should not be so happy about that." He said realizing that this was the first time he had ever mentioned his past to Aya and Morgan. Heck this was the first time since that concert way back when that he had mentioned it to Kari and TK.

"You've been cut before?" Aya asked, "Were you emo?"

"Nope," He said, "abusive father! But good guess!"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Aya asked him.

"Can you blame him?" TK asked. Aya realized that she was being a bit insensitive.

"It's a kind of touchy subject, I don't think about him much, since he walked out on us." Jimi said, he was starting to come down from the Morphine high he was on.

"I'm so sorry, Jimi. No one should have to go through that!" She said.

"Don't worry about it, I don't. So you shouldn't!" He said. And she let herself be relieved.

"Do you mind if I ask when you got them?" Morgan asked.

"Not at all, they both came from the last time my dad beat me and my brother." The last part of that sentence caught TK's attention, "he cut an X on my arm and told me it was to remember him by, he left the next day." Jimi explained.

"Your brother?" TK asked

"What about him?"

"You have a brother?" TK asked.

"Yep, his name was Calvin. He got in an accident though." Jimi looked down, "He was my hero. He always gave me advice, even after he died. His voice always spoke to me, when I lost myself to the drugs, I lost memories of him. I don't even know how, but when I was fighting Chance, His voice re-entered my head." Jimi explained.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked." TK apologized.

"No, it isn't a big deal. It just feels weird that he came back to me at that moment. I owe him one, he saved my life." Jimi explained, he smiled and sighed with contentment.

"It seems like he was a good guy," Kari said with care.

"He was. I remember one time when our dad had come home drunk and angry, and Calvin shoved me in the closet and told our dad that I was at a friend's house. Calvin got the crap beat out of himself, but he didn't let dad find me. I miss the hell out of him." Jimi said he had a tear on his cheek, "Of all the scars I have on my body, the one he left me with when he died is much larger."

"I'm sorry honey." Aya put a hand on his shoulder. "Let's change the subject guys."

"Good idea," Morgan said, "Why do they have you in a gown, I mean I understand that you got cut pretty bad but does that require you to stay overnight?"

"Good question," Jimi said, "They said that it was because of the amount of that gas that I inhaled. Aya didn't get as much of it because her heart wasn't pumping as fast as mine. They don't think I'm gonna be sick, but they want to keep me overnight, you know, just in case."

"There you are!" Ai walked into the room steaming mad.

"God what did I tell you guys about shutting doors in to keep out the flies?!" Jimi said, Kari and TK laughed but quickly put hands over their mouths.

"Oh yeah laugh it up! How does it feel, Jimi, to know that you're a murderer?!"

"Your boyfriend tried to kill him, he was just defending himself!" Kari said, "And your calling him a murderer!"

"Yeah, he murdered poor Chance!" Ai complained.

"Poor, isn't the word I'd use to describe that guy," TK said.

"Shut up!" She yelled. The Janitor was passing by in front of Jimi's door.

"Mr. Janitor Sir?" Jimi asked, the tall man stopped mopping and looked up, "There's ten bucks in it for you if you get her out of here." The janitor smiled and "guided" Ai out the door. More like picked her up whilst she was kicking and screaming and shutting the door behind him.

"I freaking love that guy!" Jimi said, the others laughed. The door opened up and two doctors walked in, one of them was obviously the superior to the other, who seemed to follow him around.

"Mr. Dacre," The older one said, "Were you aware that you have asthma?" He asked.

"No Dr. Mitchell, I was not." Was the reply.

"Well the asthma worked with the gas and caused a reaction in your body, the sickness isn't fatal, but tonight will be very unpleasant." Dr. Mitchell explained.

"How do you mean?" Jimi asked.

"Well you'll suffer from a high fever, and likely throw up multiple times." The other doctor said, "You will experience difficulty in breathing. Worst case scenario is you have an asthma attack at same time as you vomit, and you'll be unable to breathe for a while, but that's the absolute worst case scenario."

"Thanks Doctor Murphy." Jimi said.

"Just get a nurse if you need anything." Dr. Mitchell said.

"Will do!" The doctors nodded and left the room, "Guys I'm gonna take a nap, and it would be creepy to have four people watching me, so you can leave at any time."

"Okay honey," Aya said she kissed him on the lips and waved, "see you tomorrow."

They started to leave, "Have fun at school tomorrow!" He said. All four of them turned and gave him a death glare, he laughed in response.

After school the next day, the entire group was going to visit him. Needless to say the room was very crowded.

"How'd the night go?" TK asked him.

"Let me tell you something." Jimi said with fake anger, "Worst case scenarios suck balls!"

TK busted out laughing, "It's payback for the school comment yesterday!" The fifteen of them (A/N dang that is one crowded hospital room!) all talked until Jimi got released from the hospital. The rest of the week went by smoothly all leading up to Friday morning on announcements when Jimi's band was featured on announcements with their video for Rooftops by The Lost Prophets. No surprise that it was filmed on top of a roof, but the video featured three other people in that Mass Media class. The video was a hit amongst the students, and many girls couldn't stop talking about how cute the members were. It was amazing how much better the school was without Chance around to mess things up. Even finals were less stressful since they were all that had to be worried about.

Jimi walked into the choir room after school, all of his friends were gonna watch him audition. Mr. Philips was reluctant but allowed Jimi to sit at the piano to play his own accompaniment. It was a sad song

_Step one you say we need to talk  
He walks you say "It's just a talk"  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through  
Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left, and you stay right  
between the lines of fear and blame  
And you begin to wonder why you came_

_Where did I go wrong  
I lost a friend  
somewhere along  
in the bitterness  
and I would have stayed up  
with you all night  
had I known how to save a life_

Usually Mr. Phillips would have stopped the audition then, but he was so impressed with Jimi that he let him sing all the way through the song.

_Let him know that you know best  
Because after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence  
Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you told him all along  
Pray to God he hears you  
And Pray to God he hears you_

_Where did I go wrong  
I lost a friend  
somewhere along  
in the bitterness  
and I would have stayed up  
with you all night  
had I known how to save a life_

_As He begins to raise his voice  
you lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
or break with the ones you followed  
He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And You'll begin to wonder why you came_

_  
Where did I go wrong  
I lost a friend  
Somewhere along  
In the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up  
With You all night  
Had I known how to save a life  
How to save a life_

_Where did I go wrong  
I lost a friend  
Somewhere along  
In the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up  
With You all night  
Had I known how to save a life  
How to save a life_

Mr. Phillips and everyone in the room clapped their hands.

"I take it I did a good job." He said

"Yes, a very good job!" Mr. Phillips said. "You all have a good Christmas Break!"

"Will do!" Tai said. And they all went home to prepare for the two and a half weeks of freedom.

**XxX**

**Yippee I'm done. Now we know who the voice is!**

**Jimi: But I still don't know why it needs to be there.**

**New Flames: Stop complaining you big baby!**

**Jimi: *pouts***

**New Flames: Now that he's shut up I have to tell you all to go to ****.**** around 10 o'clock tonight, any earlier and it won't be done. This is the site for OMG this story! Check it out.**


	17. She's Back

**I didn't get as many reviews this time, so I'm choosing to blame it on the massive blackout that has taken over about five states. Now it's a love hate thing going on with this darn storm, I love it because it gave me two snow days, I hate it because it is keeping out reviews…**

**Jimi: cry me a river, build a bridge…**

**Aya: And get over it.**

**Jimi: actually, I was gonna say "so I can bomb it and kill you"**

**TK: yeah that just wouldn't be smart.**

**New Flames: Yeah, Jimi, you are a part of my imagination, if I die, you die.**

**Jimi: Dammit, just read the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Still not owning. Though in a sense since The writers were to dumb to put them together, I co-own Taiora with everyone else who writes it. Think about it!**

**Chapter: She's Back**

**XxX**

"Oh my god it's cold" Jimi complained at the park.

"No it isn't" TK said, "This is warm for our Decembers."

"You're forgetting, I'm from Santa Monica, California! It doesn't get this cold near L.A.!"Jimi retorted.

"Oh, Quit complaining!" Morgan commanded, "I'm from the states too, and you don't hear me complaining!"

"YOU LIVED IN INDIANA!" Jimi yelled. Anyone who wasn't already laughing, was laughing now.

"Well excuse me if my family liked to live in places that have seasons."

"Look at me!! I love seasons! That's why I lived in a place that skipped the crappy ones!" Jimi yelled, and everyone was cracking up. "Yeah laugh it up! You guys are just getting a kick out of my suffering!"

"Oh poor baby!" Kari mocked him.

"Kamiya, I swear I will get revenge!" Jimi joked.

"Calm down, Jimi, jeez everyone is looking at us now!" Matt said.

"What are you complaining about?" Sora asked, "You stand in front of people twice a month and play concerts!"

"She does have a point, you're an attention lover," Tai said.

"It's all to just express myself," Matt said acting like your average emo.

"Bull," TK said, "you absolutely love the attention."

"Did I ever say I didn't?" Matt joke questioned. They were there waiting for Mimi. She was gonna be meeting them at that spot around five. It was now six.

"When is your friend gonna get here?" Aya asked.

"Oh be patient!" Jimi said.

"Yeah, knowing Meems she probably saw a sale on her way over here and couldn't pass it up!" Tai joked.

"Sounds like Mimi to me!" Davis agreed. Eventually a silence started, it was very uncomfortable. No one had anything to say.

"Banana Hammock!" Morgan shouted all of a sudden for the purpose of breaking said silence. Everyone fell over laughing. Morgan was showing her smile the entire time. A rather lean young man, about Jimi's age, walked up.

"Hey baby," He said talking to Morgan, "Why don't you come over and hang out with me for a while. You won't regret it."

"Oh that's so sweet," Morgan said, "Unfortunately I don't date guys who I don't know."

"Ouch, that was harsh!" Jimi said, "You had him going there, that's like getting a guy in the mood and then ripping off what makes him a man."

The guy was red in the face, "Look," he said, and Jimi smiled up at him, "Your metaphors are magical but shut the hell up please."

"Ouch, you just went Employee of the Month on my ass!" Jimi said, "Next time you try to make a come back, try making one up."

"You think you're funny?" the guy said with a scowl.

"Yes I do, I have, ever since I was a child, It's one of the reasons I'm a winner." Jimi said, "See what I did there was mocked the way you did a comeback from a movie, by doing a comeback from a TV show." People were trying not to laugh. The guy was embarrassed and he grabbed Jimi by the collar to stand him up. "Is this a ride, cuz I'm having a blast!" The guy took a swing at him but Jimi blocked it just in time. "I'm forced to warn you, the last guy that tried to fight me ended up with a knife in his ribs."

"I heard about that! It was self-defense; this is just a regular fight, no knives involved!" The other guy said. Jimi lowered the fist.

"I'm in any mood to fight. You see, I'm spending time with my friends and my girlfriend." Jimi turned around with that same smile on his face and started to walk back to the group.

"Your girlfriend the whore?!" He said. The whole group saw something that got them scared, Jimi's brown eyes narrowed, his smile dropped and his body tensed. He quit walking.

"What did you just call her?!" the words were expressed in such a way that the tone itself was venomous.

"Well anyone who would date someone like you would have to be a slut!" The deadly look in Jimi's eyes dropped a bit. He would fight the moron had he been insulting Aya, but when he was just insulting Jimi, it wasn't a big deal. Jimi was used to it. "Besides, she was a slut before she met you." And the look was back.

"Take it back!" Jimi said.

"I can't take back the truth." He said. TK stood up and approached he placed a hand on Jimi's shoulder. Jimi looked at him, and calmed himself down.

"I think it's best if you leave!" TK said towards the idiot, "Nobody wants you here."

"I ain't going anywhere!"

"Give him hell!" TK said to his best friend.

"Can do," was Jimi's reply. Jimi turned towards the guy, "what's your name?"

"Chris"

"Well, Chris, I have one thing to tell you," Jimi showed him a flashy smile, "If you wanna taste the ground, feel free to attack me!" (A/N That line is amazing!) Chris was hesitant but he threw a punch at Jimi. Jimi managed to twist his arm back and get behind Chris with a sleeper hold. "You like that move? When you grow up in the projects, you learn a bit about fighting. Now as promised you get to taste the ground." Jimi shoved his face into the dirt. "I'm done."

"Wow, that was amazing!" A familiar female voice said. Jimi turned his head and smiled.

"What up Mimi?" He said.

"Hey guys!"

"MIMI!" Sora yelled and ran up to give her a hug. The two of them were hugging for a while. She hugged all of her friends.

"Who are these two?" Mimi asked.

"Oh this is Aya, and Morgan," Tai said. "Aya is Jimi's girlfriend, and Morgan is her best friend."

"Well thanks for acting like I'm not important to you guys too!" Morgan joked with Tai.

"Yeah Tai you shouldn't be so mean!" Sora said, Tai sweat dropped at the two girls' tag-team.

"Why are you so late, Mimi?" Izzy asked.

Mimi let out an exasperated sigh, "Long story short, baggage claim sucks!"

"I bet it does!" Matt said while laughing.

"So how does it feel living in Japan again?" Yolei asked.

"It's so great, I missed you all so much!" she said.

"So where do you live now, Mimi?" Cody asked.

"Ummm the West View Complex," She said.

"That's the same building as me," Jimi said.

"Really? I guess we'll get to know each other better," she said.

"I guess that's the case," He replied.

"Oh my gosh guys guess what!" Mimi said.

"There's a sale on pink heels!" Tai yelled. Mimi gave him a death glare.

"No! We're having a New Years party at my place!" she declared, "We were going to do Christmas but we won't be able too."

"Well that's alright because we're having a party after Matt's concert," TK told everyone, "who all is coming?" all hands went up.

"That's great, I'll be sure to get you all tickets!" Matt said.

"Don't bother getting one for me. I get in there free anyways!" Jimi said, "Isn't being a rockstar great?"

"Amen to that!" Matt said and the two of them bumped knuckles. They all talked for about an hour and then Jimi started complaining about it getting cold again, so he and Aya left. Cody had kendo, Joe had to study, Tai and Sora were going on a date that night, Kari was leaving and TK went with her. Yolei, Ken, and Davis all went home for one reason or another. The only ones left were Izzy, Morgan, Matt, and Mimi.

"So Morgan, I'm wondering why you moved from America." Izzy said.

She began explaining, "When my parents divorced, my mom got custody of me, and my dad got my brother. The two of us obviously wanted to stay together, but the bitterness was so big that my mom decided to pack up and move to Japan. I haven't seen my brother since."

"Oh I'm sorry Morgan," Mimi said.

"Don't apologize please; I hate it when people apologize when they aren't to blame for anything," Morgan told her, "It's pointless."

"Why haven't you told any of us?" Matt asked.

"No one asked." She answered bluntly, "Besides, after I heard about what happened to Jimi I just didn't want to make this seem like any big deal. I didn't want to act like my problem was more than his."

Matt laughed a bit, "You've got Jimi pegged all wrong. He would sympathize with you. He's a class act guy."

"Yeah he really is." Morgan said, "That's why Aya loves him." She stood up and brushed off her jeans, "I'll see you later, guys."

"Bye, Morgan! It was nice meeting you!" Mimi said waving. After Morgan was gone, Mimi looked at Izzy. "So I heard you have a lover now, Izzy!"

Izzy shot a glare at Matt, who was laughing his butt off. "Well I wouldn't call it love!" Izzy tripped over her words, "but yes I am seeing someone."

"Is she HOT?" was the next question Mimi asked, Izzy's face got even redder. Matt was dying.

"Well… umm… she's very attractive… yes."

"Well I bet she's _attractive_, I mean heck she's dating a pretty cute boy, but is she HOT?" Matt was crying now.

"Mimi… You're gonna give me… a heart attack… and your gonna give him… An aneurism!" Matt said between laughs.

"Okay I'll leave you alone, Izzy." Mimi said patting his shoulder.

"Thank you!" Izzy said, "Well I have to get going. I'll see you two later." Izzy got up and walked away.

Matt and Mimi sat talking for a while, about this that and everything in between. They were actually flirting. Matt was used to girls flirting with him, but he himself _never_ flirted. As it started to get dark outside, Matt stood up and walked Mimi home.

"I'm really glad you came back," He said.

"I am too," She replied, she gave him a kiss on the cheek, and walked inside. Matt put his hand to his cheek and smiled. He walked home with a new assurance in his heart, that he really was going to find the one with whom he belonged. He had been writing a love song for the past few weeks, and he had just found the person who he was going to dedicate it to.

xXx

Tai and Kari were watching a movie on the couch of their house. They were really just talking about things, seeing as while they were with Sora and TK they couldn't ever have brother-sister talks.

"So do you and TK get in many fights?" Tai asked.

"Of course we do. They just aren't that bad." She answered, "How about you and Sora? Any big fights since you two got back together?" Kari returned the question.

"Not really," He said, "We've been able to put fights down before they even start. I guess it's just because we know each other so well."

"So what are your plans with her after high-school?" Kari asked.

"Well, can you keep a secret?" Tai asked. Kari gave him her _don't-ask-stupid-questions_ look He got right up to Kari's ear and her face lit up with excitement. When he finished telling her she threw her arms around him and gave him a big hug.

**XxX**

**The great thing is, you won't know what it is until graduation. HAHAHAHA!  
**_**IMPORTANT NOTE:**__** If you think you know what it is! DO NOT PUT IT IN A REVIEW! Put it in a PM to me that way you don't give other readers any ideas. OK!?!?!?!?**_

**R&R**


	18. Cold December

**I just listened to the song that I am going to use in a later a chapter. It's so sad! ): Just remember that Jimi was complaining about it being cold, and that everyone else says its warm for that time, it has symbolism to the song.**

**Part one of winter break is all of it up to The New Year's party. It has four different fronts to it. The Taiora front, the Takari front, the *gasp* Mimato front, and the JimixAya front. With of course other stuff about others.**

**Chapter: Cold December**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it don't own it!**

**XXx-xXx-xXX**

She was annoyed, shocked, and slightly cold from the water that was now dripping from her hair. Her livid ruby eyes gazed disapprovingly into the mischievous caramel ones. The crazy-haired boy gave an innocent smile and splashed her again with the cold water from the sink. It was just them in the red-head's apartment until two days before Christmas, due to her mother going to visit family.

As more cold water splashed her face, those once annoyed eyes turned to eyes holding great excitement. When was the last time she and the love of her life got to play around like immature little pre-schoolers? It had been too long that's for sure! She cupped her hands under the running sink water and splashed him back. He blinked a few times, and his playful side revealed itself once more. Sora liked the idea of him getting playful, because usually when Tai got playful, it ended up with them making out on the couch, or bed, or chair, whichever was in the closest proximity.

This was a different kind of playfulness though. The kind that only Tai could accomplish, the part of him that Sora fell for, other than the fact that he was an admirable person. Tai was now and would always be a child at heart, and Sora loved him for it. Sure he had grown more mature over the years, as had all of her friends, but he was still able to laugh at old cartoons, still able too be so insightful, yet so naïve at the same time. She loved him and he loved her, those two things were known amongst anyone who knew their names.

After their water fight, the two of them sat down on the couch. Tai laid his head down in Sora's lap and she started playing with his hair. He looked into those eyes and he saw his future. So many things that would make a guy duck and run, but as long as he saw that little twinkle which he had grown to love, then none of it scared him. He was willing to spend all of his life with her.

**XXx-xXx-xXX**

"TK, stop it!" Kari screamed. She was wiggling on the bed due to the quick tickle-torture he was giving her.

"Tell me where you put it!" He shouted.

"NO!"

"Ok, I won't stop then!" He was laughing almost as much as she was. She had taken his hat away and ran into her room to hide it. He got tired of looking, so he did something that he absolutely knew would get her to talk eventually.

"FINE, FINE! IT'S UNDER THE BED!" she finally screamed, he stopped tickling her smiled.

"Now was that so difficult?"

"Yes!" He laughed and then got off of her. He got to his hands and knees at the same time Kari was standing up. He looked for a bit and then Kari smacked him on the butt. He looked shocked at her and she just gave him a snobby look while wearing the hat that he had been so desperately looking for.

"You sneaky little…"

"Are you saying it doesn't look good on me?" She said giving him puppy dog eyes.

"No, you look adorable in it!" He said standing up, "In fact, I'll let you keep it."

"You're gonna let me have your lucky hat?" Kari asked with shock.

"You're my lucky girl!" He said, "You can only get luckier when you're wearing that hat!"

"I guess I better follow through with that then!" TK laughed and placed his lips upon hers.

'_I've never felt this before,'_ TK thought, _'she's giving me this feeling, I can't stay away from it'_

'_This is the fastest I've ever felt my heart race,'_ Kari thought as she started to kiss back, _'I'm so happy with him, but my happiness isn't what matters, it's all his'_

'_Even though we haven't said it yet…'_

'_Even though we haven't been able to say it…'_

'_I think this is love!' _

**XXx-xXx-xXX**

The low bass line filled the room with music. The golden haired boy made a slight revision to the piece of music that sat before him. He had to make it perfect, he had to make it capture how he felt. It would be so much easier to just pick a song that had already been written and do a cover like Jimi had always been able to do, but Matt wanted Mimi to be able to tell everyone that this was her song. The lyrics were fine the way they were, but the music had to be perfect as well.

He started to hum along with the bass line as he played it, and he took it as the sign that the music was where it needed to be. He took a deep sigh of satisfaction. He looked over the lyrics and smiled. He just hoped she would like it.

**XXx-xXx-xXX**

Jimi was shivering like no tomorrow.

"Remind me again why we're out here!" He said with his teeth chattering.

Aya laughed at him, "It's so you can know that this is a warm December, not as cold as what you think. Besides, if you are going to live here then you are going to have to get used to the slightly chilly temperatures. I'm not going to listen to you complain all the time."

"You are so sensitive," Jimi said without even trying to hide the sarcasm.

"I know I am, now let's go ice-skating!" she said gleefully. Jimi looked at her with a disapproving gaze.

"Y-No" he said, "I can't skate to save my life, and that seems like it will be the case today."

"You'll be fine!" Aya scolded, "Stop being such a baby about trying new things!"

"I try enough new things as it is with you!" He retorted playfully.

"Oh yeah, Like what?"

"Like having an honest relationship for once, you are the first person I have ever done that with."

"That doesn't count!"

"Oh so your saying its ok if I do other girls behind your back."

"No I didn't say that!"

"Well then it counts!"

"Why do you always win?"

"Because I'm a winner and that's what winners do." He teased. She grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet.

"Come on, lets go ice skating it's a new thing for both of us." She said giving him a look that he couldn't resist.

"Oh fine!" He grumbled. She smiled at him not only with her mouth, but with those big blue eyes.

**XXx-xXx-xXX**

Every day they got to spend with each other, the more they fell in love. Sora could pick out the little things that she loved about him, like how he always sipped his coffee every morning using his teeth to keep his lips from getting burnt. Tai could do the same thing with Sora, like how she would brush the left side of her hair first every morning, for no apparent reason at all. They had hung out with friends for the past few days, but savored the time they had alone. It was the last night they got to spend together before the Christmas party at TK's.

They spent the day doing fun stuff with eachother, but nothing compared to just cuddling up with eachother under a blanket to watch a movie. So that's how they ended the night Sora fell asleep to the rhythmic breathing that Tai had, she loved laying her head on his chest. It gave her security.

"I love you, Sora Takenouchi," Tai said as he kissed the top of her head, he picked her up and carried her to her room and laid her on the bed, before climbing in with her. He turned off the lights and drifted asleep.

The ringing of Sora's phone woke her up. She answered it before it could do the same to Tai.

"Hello."

"Sora?" a bit of a panicked sounding Kari was on the other line.

"Kari, what's the matter?"

"Well you've told Tai that you love him right?"

"Yes, every day. Why?"

"Because…. I…. I… ILOVETAKERUANDIMTOAFRAIDTOTELLHIM!"

"Whoa, Kari slow down I didn't get a word out of that"

"I said I love Takeru and I'm too afraid to tell him."

"How can you be too afraid, just tell him!"

"I know it's stupid, I'm just a little apprehensive that's all."

"Oh I get it. The right moment hasn't presented itself yet, has it?"

"I guess not."

"Don't worry, Kari. The process works differently for everyone, when the time is right it will be easy to say." She heard Kari sigh.

"You don't know how much that means coming from you!"

"Well I should be an expert on these things; I did have the crest of love!"

"That's why I called. You know I think I like the idea of having you as a sister."

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"Oh you know, you date my big brother and all, so it's like you're a big sister to me."

"Well, Kari, you are like a little sister to me as well. Call anytime!"

"You don't have to tell me twice. Bye Sora!"

"Bye Kari."

**XXx-xXx-xXX**

Kari hung up the phone and wiped a bead of sweat off of her forehead. It was such a relief to hear from Sora on how to deal with her love telling problem. She thought of all she felt for TK, everything was scattered. She loved him; she just couldn't believe she hadn't told him yet. She decided to go ahead and walk over there, whenever the right moment would present itself, she was hoping it would be soon.

TK was in his room contemplating when he might tell Kari those three magic words. Why was it that Tai and Sora were able to say them before they were even technically going out, and TK had been with Kari for almost five months and still couldn't do it… It just didn't make any sense. He lightly banged his head on the wall.

"Why. Am. I. over-thinking. This!" he said in between head bangs. He decided to quit beating himself up about it and started reading a book called "Hammer of The Gods" by Stephen Davis. He had been recommended the book by Jimi. TK found out very quickly that the book was about a band called Led Zeppelin. He had never heard of them before so he figured they were a small time band who wasn't very famous. He didn't know however that Led Zeppelin was considered to be the greatest rock n' roll band to ever walk the earth. (A/N hahaha I had to do something for Zeppelin) He heard knocks on the door, and his mom went to answer it.

"TK, Kari is here!" She shouted.

"Send her in!" He shouted back to her.

"Go on Kari, he's in his room." His mom said gently.

"Thank you, Ms. Takaishi." Kari said. She walked into the bedroom and greeted her boyfriend with a hug. They kissed and sat down on the bed and started talking about the usual stuff. Much to each of their dismay, they never did bring up the subject that both of them thought they were in love. The talks were good though, and both were glad to see each other.

**XXx-xXx-xXX**

Christmas Eve had rolled around and people were crowding the seats at the concert house. With a little work, Jimi and Matt were able to reserve the group some special seating. The seating arrangement was pretty obvious. Morgan and Mimi sat next to Sora and Tai, TK was with Kari, Izzy with Yumi and Joe was nearby, Yolei, Ken, Cody, and Davis were all next to each other, and Jimi and Aya were on opposite sides of the auditorium to film from different angles. They hated being so far apart.

Matt's band played some of their classics, a few songs that were lesser known, and then he stopped. The lighting got a bit softer than your regular rock lighting.

"This next song is a new one completely." Matt explained, "As many of you know I am single," a ton of fan girls started screaming at the top of their lungs. "Well I think I've decided who it is that I like, and I wrote this song for her." He turned to his left, "Mimi, this one is for you!"

Everyone in the group looked at Mimi who was slightly blushed. She stared intently at Matt, who counted to start the song. It was played on acoustic guitar, both bass and lead. (A/N Sorry people, I didn't actually write the song, don't hate me if you were looking forward to it)

At the end of the song, Mimi had her hand over her mouth, and tears in her eyes. It was beautiful. Matt looked over to them, and smiled at the reaction he was given by her. When the concert ended Mimi ran up to him and jumped into his arms. He spun her around before setting her down and giving her a small peck on the lips.

The Christmas Party at TK's was as laid back as Kari's birthday party. Mrs. Takaishi handled serving the food and drinks, even though all the girls refused to let her do it on her own. Eventually everyone was helping themselves to the food. More adults came to the large apartment and they were very interested in the 'young people.'

Pictures were taken of the young couples in many different places; it was like a photo shooting. At one point they had TK sitting in the corner next to the Christmas tree with Kari in his lap. She was wearing his hat. It was actually a really cute position for the two of them.

"Those two are so perfect for each other." Sora said while leaning up against her boyfriend. Tai gave her a look, "Look I know she's your sister but you can't say you'd be happier if she was with some one else."

"Yeah, you're right. You know me too well, Sor" He said with a gentle smile.

"Not too well, just well enough." She leaned her head on the same shoulder that she had fallen asleep against so many times before. A flash of a camera pulled the two seniors to their senses. They looked up to see Aya and Jimi.

"Now that is a good picture, not set up at all," Jimi said looking down at the camera.

"That's what I was telling you," she said.

"Wow you know what I just noticed?" Sora asked, and the other three looked at her. "It's just that we all have our perfect match except Joe, Davis, Cody, and Morgan."

"Well Joe said he liked a girl named, Amy," Tai said, "Cody is still young, so he has plenty of time, Davis just isn't being patient enough with the girls he gets with, and Morgan, well I don't know her well enough yet."

"She really isn't looking," Aya said, "She got her heart broken pretty bad a few months ago."

"Really," Sora said, "What happened?"

"She was just dating a real jerk; of course she didn't think he was a jerk. It really isn't my place to talk about it." Aya said with obvious care towards her best friend. "I don't think she ever got over it."

"She hides it well," Tai said.

"No she doesn't," Jimi said, "You think she does because you've never had to put up a façade like she does. A fake smile, always laughing, its all to cover up a broken heart, I did the same thing."

"Maybe you should talk to her about it." Aya said, "I haven't been able to get through to her."

"No." Jimi said, "We give her enough help for her to deal with it. She'll be fine, I didn't have the help and that's why I fell." He smiled, "She does have help and besides, she's stronger than I am."

"Why do you know all this stuff?" Aya asked.

"I had to learn the hard way." He said, "But I'm glad that I did, if I hadn't, then I would have never met you." He kissed her on the lips. Tai and Sora looked at each other and shook their heads.

**XXx-xXx-xXX**

"Kari I have something I want to tell you." TK said. They were still in the same position as they had been earlier.

Kari looked up at him, "What is it?"

"I've been afraid to tell you this, but… I love you, Kari, with all my heart."

"TK, I love you too!"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!" She said and kissed him passionately.

**XXx-xXx-xXX**

The New Years party consisted of everyone who Mimi knew back when she lived in Odaiba previously. Needless to say the party was large. It was a good thing she lived in the building with the biggest apartments. It was also a good thing that there were parents, otherwise somebody might have gotten ideas. All the kids decided to go outside around nine. Jimi brought one of his acoustic guitars to sing some 'Humorous' songs (A/N Solar Being lol you know who he's gonna imitate)

Jimi sat on a stool in front of everyone. And played his guitar he started singing in a very dark and scary voice.

_Ever since first man has walked this earth I have been here  
To whisper seeds of doubt, and evil thoughts into his ear  
I am the beast, The outcast angel fallen from on High  
I go by many names but there is one you can't deny_

_My name is Satan_ (He said it in a really high-pitched gay voice, making everyone crack up)

"Hi everybody!" He said in the same voice, "My name's Satan, Good to be back in Odaiba, born and raised. Let tell you a bit about myself okay?"

_My friends all call me Old Scratch  
and I am a Capricorn  
My turn-on's are romantic walks  
And killing the unborn_

_  
I got little devil horns and a little goatee  
little devil eyes to help a little devil see  
little cloven hooves make it kinda hard to ski  
I'm Satan_

_My real name is Beelzebub  
But you can call me Beelz  
I love to watch Fox News  
and then go club some baby seals_

_Then I'll take a bubble bath and drink a Zinfandel  
Try to wash off the baby seal smell  
And then I'll make a toast to me  
Hey, hears to my Hell----------th  
My name is Sata-ha-han_

_To carry on my evil ways  
I went and had a son  
But now he wastes his evil  
As a singing comedi-uh-un_

Jimi pointed at himself as he sang that part.

_I'm in every Zeppelin album  
I'm in all Rush Limbaugh's rants  
I'm the reason that Barack Obama  
Even had a chance! _ (AHAHAHAHA I LOVE IT!)

_And if I wanna eat your soul  
I'll just throw it on the griddle  
I don't need to make a deal  
I don't need to tell a riddle  
and fuck Charlie Daniels  
I don't care if you can fiddle  
I'M SATAN_

_Devil went down to Georgia  
he was looking for a soul to steal_

"Okay that's a load of bull, cuz I wouldn't be caught dead in, GEORGIA. Okay it's like O MY GOD!" everyone was cracking up at the voice and the lyrics. "SIX SIX SIX! Satan!"

"Hey, that's just how I picture him." Jimi said, "You think whatever you want" everyone was laughing their butts off. Jimi sang more songs by Stephen Lynch and then they all went back inside. As time went by they got ready for the New Year. Everyone got close to the one they loved to be ready to kiss them.

10  
9  
8  
7  
6  
5  
4  
3  
2  
1

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" They all screamed and then kissed the ones they loved.

**XXx-xXx-xXX**

TK broke his kiss with Kari, "I've said it before and I'll say it again. I love you Kari!"

"I love you too, TK. Happy New Year!"

**XxX**

**One thousand words longer than usual… YAY**

**So much covered in this chapter... No offense to Obama supporters for that line in the song, but you have to admit it was hilarious.**

**I'll update soon as usual!**

**Next chapter: Warm December**


	19. Warm December

**I was putting this chapter off as long as I could, but in order for one part of the story line to go where it needs too, the events in this chapter have to happen (as much as I hate them! AND I REALLY HATE THEM!!!)**

**Thanks for all of your reviews and support, I do believe I told most if not all of you to remember how happy you were about last chapter. I wasn't just saying that! (The title of this chapter is contradictory towards the last one for a reason.)**

**Without further ado**

**Chapter: Warm December**

**Disclaimer: Only own the story, but not Digimon.**

**XxX**

The days had gotten a bit colder during January in Odaiba. The roads were getting very slick and dangerous. Accidents happened nearly five times a day, which was a lot for the small town. Still no one worried too much, especially not the kids who preferred to walk distances as opposed to taking them in cars. If only those young children knew of the value of cautious thinking. Worry is useless, for who by worrying can add a single hour to one's life. Cautious thinking, however, is very useful indeed. A wise man once said "Caution is bad when used in large doses, but a life saver when used conservatively" (A/N that wise man is me. I am wise like an owl HOO!)

**XXx-xXx-xXX**

Tai looked out the window and saw snow falling gently down on the streets. It was looking like they would have school called that is _if _there was school. He pondered what he might do tomorrow seeing as it was too late to go anywhere tonight. Kari had the idea of a sleepover, admittedly not a bad idea, but he also wanted to explore his options. Aw who was he trying to fool, any excuse for Sora to stay the night was better than what he could think of. If he knew his little sister, she was already making a list for what they need to get at the store tomorrow. He sighed knowing that chances are he would see his sister and surrogate brother kiss again, and that thought sickened him.

He soon got bored with the task of watching how much snow fell, his mother and sister could find out in the morning when it was necessary. Tai ran a hand through his eagle's nest of hair. Sora had given him so much grief about how big it was, but she actually loved it, the fact that it was surprisingly soft gave her reason not to take the clippers and get rid of it. He decided to invite her up for supper, seeing as it was going to likely be a long, boring night for the both of them. He approached the phone and dialed the number that was oh so familiar to him at this point.

**XXx-xXx-xXX**

The blonde haired boy commonly known as TK was lying on his bed. He was doing the thing that guys do absolutely best, he was thinking about nothing. Well not really nothing, that had become impossible with the image of the most meaningful person in his life filling up all images in his brain. He had finally told her he loved her, and nothing could have made it better. Something bugged him though; after all he had seen in the Digital World, he knew that when things are at the pinnacle of perfect, something always goes horribly wrong. He had no worry in his mind that it would happen to himself or Kari, but he had a bad feeling that something was about to go down, that not all the digimon in the Digital World could stop.

He looked over to his desk and saw the digivice that had taken him on so many adventures in the past. He wanted to know how all of his digital friends were doing at that moment, so he decided it couldn't hurt anything to go and check on the digital world. Besides, it would be very nice to see Patamon again. He grabbed his D-3 and D-Terminal and headed to the computer room. He extended his arm toward the screen.

"Digiport open!" He shouted and his computer did as it was told, soon the blonde was going back to the place that he could thank for almost all of his friends.

**XXx-xXx-xXX**

Kari was in the process of making a list of supplies to buy to make the perfect sleepover. The dreaded game of Truth or Dare would not be needed, seeing as anyone who liked eachother in the group was already together. She had called almost everyone about the party, but a few people wouldn't be able to make it. Joe had classes starting already, so he would not be able to come. Cody left on vacation on New Years Day and would not be back until the day after the party. And Aya would only be able to stay for about an hour because of a trip to see family. Still, they had quite a few people that would be there. Mrs. Kamiya was also excited about the sleepover; she would get to try recipes for hors d'oeuvres.

Kari had Tai help move the couch to a more convenient position after he got off the phone with Sora. She wondered what TK was doing, when she called his mom she said that he must have gone out or something, because he was nowhere to be found. Kari knew she shouldn't think too much about it but she couldn't help herself. She loved him, and she certainly didn't want any harm to befall him.

**XXx-xXx-xXX**

The red-headed female digi-destined was feeling quite good at the moment. She had just gotten off the phone with Tai, and was now in the process of getting ready for dinner at his place. Even though she had been warned about his mother's cooking, she felt confident in her ability to stomach food. Heck, she ate Tai's cooking one night, not that it was bad, but now she was prepared for anything.

She had but one problem with the night. She had no idea what to wear! It shouldn't be a big deal, she didn't need to impress anyone, but she wanted to impress Tai every day. She didn't know that he saw her as stunningly beautiful regardless of the clothes she wore. As long as she was wearing them, they looked good. She finally decided upon a light blue long sleeved t-shirt and a pair of cream colored pants. She looked in her dresser and found something that made her smile widely. She remembered a time when Tai gave her a hairpin for her birthday, which she took offense too because she thought he liked her hair the way it was. That same hairpin was still in her drawer; she picked it up and decided to wear it as well.

**XXx-xXx-xXX**

Young Ken Ichijouji sat on a chair on the balcony of his high apartment. He thought about so many things, but most of them traced back to a certain lavender haired girl whom he loved so deeply. They had patched up their relationship again and were stronger than ever. Maybe they learned something about eachother through it. Only they would know that. Another thought drifted into his mind out of nowhere, the Digital World. He had not seen Wormmon in such a long time.

Even though he wished to bring Yolei along, he decided it was best if he went alone. They would go together again someday, but Ken had the vague feeling of danger. His immediate reaction was to go to the Digital World and fight it by himself, but when he looked at the Digiport, he saw that TK was already there walking around. He had to check it out.

**XXx-xXx-xXX**

The meticulous Izzy was sitting at his computer. When he noticed TK go into the digital world, he thought nothing of it, thinking maybe he was just going there to see Patamon. But when Ken went as well he felt a tad concerned that maybe something was going on. He did a quick scan of the digital world but came up with no results of foul behavior. He wondered what could have driven both of them to go to the Digital World at virtually the same time. He decided to wait it out, seeing as without a D-3 he could do nothing but sit and wait.

He decided to send an e-mail to TK and Ken telling them that each other was in the digital world, and to fill him in if they found anything interesting. Both sent him e-mails back saying they would do just that.

**XXx-xXx-xXX**

Matt plucked a few strings on his bass. He was talking to Mimi on the phone. Mimi had given him the info about the sleepover and he said he would be able to make it after band practice. She was excited about the party, very much so actually. It was the first sleepover she would have been to since moving back to Japan.

Matt was glad to get to sleep over with Mimi. Not that he wasn't happy to stay with his other friends; Mimi was just the icing on the cake. He had a feeling Jimi would bring his acoustic to the party, so he was going to bring his acoustic bass. It would be quite the party.

**XXx-xXx-xXX**

He shivered again. At this point, the shivering was an exaggeration just as much as it was real. He didn't care however; he loved yanking his girlfriend's leg about such things. She knew it was exaggeration but she didn't stop him, as it gave her enjoyment as well. She had made so many friends in the past few weeks, all of these people whom her boyfriend knew so well. All the couples she had seen, they were all perfect in her eyes, and she wondered if hers and Jimi's relationship was perfect in their eyes as well.

He planned on writing a song, something he had tried his hand at before, but never was he inspired enough to be successful. Now he had his inspiration, a girl who had eyes so blue, and a smile so bright, he knew what he would write about. Now he just had to put his feelings to words.

**XXx-xXx-xXX**

Davis was contemplating going out with Miya or Neeko. It mattered not to him; they would both probably be the same old story: popular girls who are dumber than rocks. That's what most girls he had dated recently were. He wanted what his friends had; he wanted to find someone to love. The only slightly popular girl he hadn't gone after that was single was Morgan, and he was not going to risk a blooming friendship.

Why was TK so lucky that he got Kari? This was the question he asked himself everyday. He no longer liked Kari in that way, but had TK not been there he would have been the one with someone to love. It was these thoughts that made Davis hate himself. He was good friends with TK now, and he felt jealous of him. This was not what he wanted to be, he wanted to be happy. He was his own worst enemy. But the façade had to stay; he couldn't let them know of his pain.

**XXx-xXx-xXX**

"So you two are sure nothing strange is going on?" TK asked while standing next to Ken in the Digital World.

"Yes, nothing strange here," Wormmon said.

"Why do you ask, TK?" Patamon asked.

"I was getting a bad feeling; I wanted to make sure the forces of darkness weren't at it again." He answered.

"I was getting the same feeling." Ken said, "You don't think it's something in the real world do you TK?"

"I hope not!" TK said, "Let's get going, our parents are probably worried. Patamon, I'll be sure to come and visit you more often okay?"

"I believe you TK!" the yellow digimon said.

"Tell everyone we said hello," Wormmon added.

"We will," Ken replied, "do the same for us!"

"We will!" The two digimon shouted after them.

When TK got back home he downloaded an application to his D-terminal so that if any disaster happened in the world, he would get an e-mail notifying him.

**XXx-xXx-xXX**

The two Kamiya children spent the day getting stuff that the younger Kamiya thought necessary. The elder decided that as far as the snacks went, she was right on the money. She made sure to have one extra bag of chips, because she knew her brother, he was always hungry. Sora was obviously the first one there, and she greeted Tai with a kiss and Kari with a hug. Next was TK he gave Kari a kiss and hugged both Sora and Tai at the same time. Soon Yolei and Ken came; TK and Ken were both still a little cautious so they nodded at eachother. Mimi came alone because Matt's practice would last for another hour. Aya and Morgan walked in at the same time, with Jimi behind them carrying bags and his acoustic guitar. Davis came in with a big smile as usual. Izzy came without Yumi. It was a full party with the exceptions of Matt, Cody, and Joe.

"So what's on the agenda?" Mimi asked.

"It's up to you guys," Tai said.

"Smear the Queer!" Jimi shouted. Everyone looked at him with confusion.

"I love that game!" Morgan said. All the looks turned to her. "You guys have never played smear the queer?"

"Nope!" They all said.

"How do you play?" Aya asked.

"You take a football and play keep-away but you tackle, if you fall you have to throw the ball away." Morgan explained with Jimi nodding all the way, "It is so fun! Of course girls only play if they want to, but all the guys play automatically! I'm playing!"

"So am I!" Sora yelled. Tai looked at her desperately; he wasn't aloud to tackle her.

"We don't have a football though." He came up with the true excuse.

"I do!" Jimi said reaching into his bag, "I planned this!"

"Of course you did," Izzy sighed, obviously not excited about playing a game of tackling.

"It's alright Izzy," Davis said.

"We'll go easy on you!" TK finished for him. Izzy glared at both of them. The game was played and Morgan and Sora were cheating, as said by Jimi. They kept passing to each other so that a girl would be the only one to ever get the ball that is until TK picked off one of the passes and only Ken could catch him. It was a blast, even Izzy was having a great time getting tackled and doing the tackling. They played until Aya had to leave.

"What number is your flight?" Jimi asked with his hands on her hips.

"118 Tokyo Air" she answered.

"I really don't want you to go," he said complaining.

"I'll be back before you know it," Aya said, "and we'll start back right where we left off. I promise." The two of them kissed, "I love you."

"I love you too." He said with a wave.

"Bye Morgan!"

"Bye Aya, have fun!" The brunette said. And like snapping your fingers, Aya was on her way to the airport to board flight 118 to Kyoto. The night was going perfectly when Matt got there. It was a real party, Matt started playing a bass line that he wrote and Jimi would pick it up on guitar and make it sound like they had been working on the song for years.

They were having such a good time, but with every passing minute, the feeling of discomfort increased. It all led up to when TK's D-Terminal received an e-mail. He read the e-mail and noticed it was not Digimon related, but it still made his heart drop.

_Today on January 3, 2009 five hundred people were on Flight 108 of Tokyo Airline from Tokyo to Kyoto when the engines failed sending the plane to collision with the ground. Unfortunately there were no survivors._

TK fell onto the couch in shock. His bad feeling was correct, but this wasn't how he expected it to happen. Kari sat next to him, and she couldn't even finish the e-mail before putting her face to TK's chest. She began to cry. Jimi walked over and took one look at the e-mail he grabbed his jacket and left. He went no direction in particular. TK got up and ran after his best friend. The party was ruined.

"Jimi wait up!" TK yelled. Jimi stopped, "please talk about it, and don't run away from the pain. You know what happened last time you ran from your problem."

Jimi turned around and had a look of pain deep in his eyes. It was like he was still shocked. TK remembered learning in health class that there are five stages of Grief when a loved one dies: Denial, Anger, Bargaining, Depression, and Acceptance.

"I'm fine!" Jimi said, "This is all just a dream."

"Jimi, I don't know what your going through I really don't, but you have to understand this is real." TK said.

"Shut up TK! IT ISN'T REAL!" He was angry and denying at the same time. This could be bad. "I'm sorry, TK, I'll see you later."

TK watched as his friend walked away from his problems again.

**XXx-xXx-xXX**

The whole group hoped that it would get easier, but they all realized the hard way that it takes much more than just one week. They had each spent time with the school Social worker. Jimi didn't distance himself as much as TK thought he would though. His denial was actually much worse than anyone thought. He honestly thought that Aya was just on vacation. He had to deal with it, but he kept running and he wouldn't stop.

**XXx-xXx-xXX**

Before the funeral Jimi stopped TK.

"It really is real isn't it?" Jimi asked.

"We're here for you man! You don't have to run from it." TK said with his hand on Jimi's shoulder. Jimi nodded.

At the funeral of Aya Myojin Jimi sat in the front row in the middle. Morgan sat on one side of him, TK on the other. Kari sat beside TK on the other side. Tai and Sora sat behind Jimi. The rest of the group was scattered in different places in the front three rows. Jimi had a dead look in his eyes. Aya's dad asked Jimi to sing if he was willing, and Jimi accepted. He remembered so much, but the thing that made him pick the song was complaining about a cold December, when everyone else said it was warm.

The first part of the service was very well done. When Jimi was called up he sat on a stool and played his guitar a bit before singing.

_I should know who I am by now  
I walk stand somehow  
thinking of winter  
your name is the splinter inside me  
while I wait_

_And I remember the sound  
of your November down town  
And I remember the truth  
A __warm__ December with you  
But I don't have to make this mistake  
And I don't have to stay this way  
If only I would wake_

_The walk has all been cleared by now_

_Your voice is all I hear somehow _

_Calling out winter_

_Your voice is the splinter inside me_

_While I wait_

_And I remember the sound  
of your November down town  
And I remember the truth  
A __warm__ December with you  
But I don't have to make this mistake  
And I don't have to stay this way  
If only I would wake_

_I could have lost myself  
in the rough blue waters in your eyes  
and I miss you still_

_And I remember the sound  
of your November down town  
And I remember the truth  
A __warm__ December with you  
But I don't have to make this mistake  
And I don't have to stay this way  
If only I would wake_

During that last chorus of the song Jimi had tears falling down his cheeks. When he played the last chord he stood up and walked to his seat. He let himself cry. Morgan put her hand on the blonde's shoulder, TK followed her lead.

**XXx-xXx-xXX**

Jimi walked on a dangerous street a week later. Why he wouldn't believe the words that TK had given him, he did not know. He saw a guy leaning up on his car; Jimi knew what this guy was there for. Jimi grabbed his wallet and approached the guy. He placed a twenty dollar bill on the hood of the car.

"You wanna get high man?" Jimi nodded. After about an hour they were sitting in the car. The other guy started to tie his arm off again for another fix. "You wanna drive?" Jimi nodded, and the two of them started driving on an abandoned road.

It all happened so fast. All that Jimi could remember was being thrown through the air. He woke up in the street, and he crawled away, ignoring the pain that his burns had caused him.

**XxX**

**That was the saddest/longest chapter yet. I am so sad right now about this chapter. You don't know how hard it is to kill one person whom I created, and then making that crash happen to my favorite OC in the story.**

**I feel like I rushed the ending a bit, but I really wanted to get this chapter done.**

**Please review.**


	20. Effects

**Well I got the reactions I expected from last chapter. I hope you don't hate me after that one. I'm just playing; I know you don't hate me. The happy chapters will be back, but remember that Drama is one of the categories for this story, and I have to keep it alive.**

**Dedication: This one is for Skipper713**

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.**

**Chapter: Effects**

**XxX**

She lay on her bed, crying so softly that no one could hear. She had to keep up her personality; she couldn't let her friends see her this way. Why did it hurt so badly? She had lived with pain before, but…

**XxX-xXx-XxX**

There were holes in Jimi's wall. He was angry beyond belief. He was mad at the airline for not making sure that the engines were fine. He was mad at the pilot that he didn't notice it in time to save the plane. He was mad at Aya, for leaving him, when she promised she would be back before he knew it. But most of all, he was mad at himself for not stopping her, and for letting himself fall away from himself to deal with his pain.

'_This is just too damn hard!'_ he thought. He walked over to his drawer and removed its sole border. The gun was a Smith and Wesson forty-four magnum. He popped it open and saw the one bullet which it contained. He closed the chamber again, and gave it a spin. He put the gun to his head and pulled the trigger.

_Click_

"I guess today isn't the day." He said and went over to rub Aloe Vera on his burns. He had not attended school for the past two days, and it was now the weekend. He kept to himself and refused to speak to talk to any of his friends when they called. He felt like they moved on way too fast, and he just couldn't reach that point. He felt that they didn't even care. But how could they hurt as much as he did?

**XxX-xXx-XxX**

Kari was lying on the couch wrapped in a blanket which Tai had covered her in the night before. She had tear-stains on her face. This was the first time some one that she cared so dearly for had ever died. She didn't know how to deal with it.

Tai would spend most of his time on the balcony looking out to the sky. He wondered why these things happened, but he knew that everything happens for a reason. He had hoped he could see the reason for this tragedy soon. He and Sora had both moved on to Accepting the death of a friend, as had Matt, TK, Joe, and Izzy. But most were still distressed, and the others were still in a state of pure shock. TK and Kari had spent less time with each other, expect for school. Kari was taking it particularly hard, probably because she wouldn't show anyone her feelings. The only people who knew that she was doing this were Sora and Tai. Tai didn't think that even TK knew how hard it had hit her.

**XxX-xXx-XxX**

TK sat hoping Kari would feel better soon. He knew that it was really tough for her, he wasn't sure how tough, but he knew it was hard. She held up a façade just like everyone else. He could see those false emotions from a mile away. He knew Kari would be okay, but there were two people whom he wasn't so sure about. Obviously, Jimi was a subject of worry, but the person who probably took it the hardest was Morgan. TK knew he wasn't the only one who realized that she had changed.

She would avoid the subject all together, but she tried hard to smile. Even though she managed to smile, she would never laugh like she used to, her sense of humor was stunted. TK knew that only one person could help her, but that person was no where to be found. His mom was out of the country for about a week, so he was the only one home, and if he was home, he would never answer the door.

TK's phone rang. "Hello."

"Hey, TK, why don't you come over?" Tai asked, "Kari could really use you right now."

"Yeah, I will Tai. Is she doing okay?"

"She's not herself. She really needs you TK." Tai added for emphasis.

"Alright, I'll be over there soon. I just need to grab something." TK said. He and Tai said their goodbyes and then TK headed out the door, not forgetting to dress in a coat before making his exit.

**XxX-xXx-XxX**

TK walked into the apartment with a pint of ice cream and two spoons. He set it all down on the coffee table and turned to his girlfriend. "Am I aloud to sit?"

She smiled at him and scooted out of his way. He sat next to her and popped up to lid to the Ice cream. He grabbed a spoonful and held it in front of Kari's mouth until she opened it and he filled her mouth with the cold treat. She looked at the Ice Cream and it was her favorite kind. She and TK talked, about any subject other than the main one, but they both knew they would have to eventually so TK opened up the subject.

"So how are you feeling about _it?_" He asked.

"I'm okay, it just feels weird." She answered. "I mean this is the first person so close to us who has died."

"I understand what you mean, and I don't blame you for taking a while to move on." Kari just nodded, "But there are a couple people who need our help."

"Jimi and Morgan right?"

TK looked surprised; he guessed he wasn't the only one who could read a fake smile. "Yeah, but the thing is we can't help Morgan, only Jimi I think can do that. He's the only one who knows how bad she really is hurt. She was the only one as close to Aya as he was." Kari nodded. "The thing is I don't have any idea how we can get him to help her."

Kari looked into the deep blue eyes of her boyfriend. "I have an idea."

**XxX-xXx-XxX**

Matt was in band practice playing with his band. The sound was good, but Matt wasn't all there. He had moved on quite a bit since Aya's death, but he wasn't over it completely. His band was very angry with him.

"You know what, Matt!" Ryo finally yelled, "If you aren't going to focus on the music then just leave!"

"You can't kick me out!" Matt said, "I founded this band!"

"We don't care! You need to get over that stupid girl who got in a plane crash!" Koru said! Matt stood up angrily!

"Fine you guys see just how far this band goes without me!" He yelled. "But don't you ever call my friends stupid."

"Or what" Koru taunted, he ended up on the ground with a broken and bloody nose.

"Or I'll remind you that I was the strongest person in the band." Matt left, taking his instruments with him. Two members Hajime and Sano followed him. Sano the rhythm guitarist was the first to catch up. He wore a white jacket with the symbol for "Bad" on the back, and he had spiky brown hair, which was commonly held up by a red band around his head. (A/N heh heh A Rurouni Kenshin character-base, ha.)

"I thought I was the strongest!" Sano shouted. Matt stopped.

"Or at least tied," Hajime said while pressing his glasses up his nose. He was the key board player.

"What do you guys want?" Matt said with disgust.

"You think we're gonna just let you walk out of the band." Sano said, "I thought I told you when we first put it together, that I'm sticking with you until the end."

"Same here." Hajime said.

"Thanks guys, now we need a drummer," Matt said.

"You rang!" the one known as Jamal spoke out.

"Jamal, I thought you were in Jimi's band."

"Jimi changes band members every other month, haha. I think he would like to get a new back-up singer, bassist, keyboardist, and rhythm guitarist."

"I'm not big on singing back up!" Matt joked.

"You won't have too, Jimi will probably let you sing lead on any song you have written or already wrote, and he just wants to do covers and the songs that he writes."

"Everybody wins!" Sano said.

Matt nodded a bit, "Okay I guess we've got a deal."

"Right On!" Jamal said.

**XxX-xXx-XxX**

Sora entered The Kamiya residence just as TK and Kari were leaving. She greeted them and walked on inside. She saw Tai on the balcony and decided to join him up there. Tai greeted her with a comfortable smile and he wrapped his arms around her. They looked off toward the horizon, not saying anything. Tai smelled her hair, and it was very enthralling. She let her head rest on him, and she loved how firmly he held her up. She could have probably let all her weight go into his arms and she would feel no difference. She did that exact thing and she was right. Tai leaned down and kissed her, and smiled as they broke apart. Sora put her hand in his hair and felt how soft it was.

"Do you use conditioner Tai?" She asked.

"How else do you think it stays this soft and awesome?" He answered with a question.

"Awesome may be pressing the issue."

"Shut up!"

"You can't make me!"

"That's what you think!" He said. Tai took his chance when Sora opened her mouth to protest.

'_He's playful today!'_ Sora noted.

**XxX-xXx-XxX**

TK and Kari approached the apartment of their friend Jimi and noticed the door was slightly open. They heard music coming from inside the room. (A/N this is only part of the song)

_Don't fall down now you will never get up  
Don't fall down now  
Don't fall down now you will never get up  
Don't fall down now  
Now  
Now_

_Last thing I recall I was in the air  
I woke up in the street crawling with my strawberry burns  
Ten long years and a straight life  
They fall like water  
YES I GUESS I FUCKED UP AGAIN_

Jimi stopped singing. He through his head back and fell on his bed. Kari looked up at TK and he nodded. The two of them sat next to him on the bed. He looked up.

"What do you want!?" Jimi asked hatefully.

"We just want to talk to you." Kari said.

"Well I don't want to talk." Jimi said, without softening his voice at all.

"You're going to have to one of these days." TK said, and noticed the cuts and burns, "What happened to you?"

"It's nothing. Mind your own!" Jimi snarled. TK looked him over and saw a cut different then the other ones. He snatched up Jimi's arm.

"Are these track marks!?" TK was angry now at his best friend; Kari shot to her feet and stepped back. Jimi pulled his arm back.

"It was a mistake, don't worry about it!" Jimi said.

"DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT!" TK yelled, "This is not something I shouldn't worry about. Are you getting back into drugs now?"

"NO it was a one time thing, I just needed to relax!"

"Let me guess you had some kind of car accident and that's why you're burnt up so bad!" TK said. Jimi stopped meeting his glare.

"Give me a break, I just lost my girlfriend." He ended up with a fist in his face. "WHAT THE HELL MAN! I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY YOU CAN'T CUT ME SOME SLACK!! I loved her with all my heart and now she's gone."

"You want to know what I don't understand." TK said, with a bit more softness in his voice, "That you think you were the only one that was affected by her death. Each of us deals with it in a different way but your way sucks. But the thing that really gets me is that you never once thought that there might be at least one person who is hurting maybe a little bit more than you."

"WHO?" Jimi raised his voice again, "Who could have possibly known her enough to care about her as much as I did!?" Jimi immediately regretted his word choice. He gasped. '_Did you really have to ask that question JD? I mean really!' _The voice said to Jimi.

"Now do you know what you have to do?" TK asked, noticing that Jimi realized what he had just said.

Jimi nodded, he looked at his drawer and stood up. He removed the gun and put a potato sack over it to make a silent shot. TK and Kari looked terrified. Jimi pointed the gun at the wall and pulled the trigger.

_Crack_

The bullet went through the wall. Jimi looked just as shocked the other two. He nodded and smiled, he turned towards TK. "You just saved my life. Now if you'll exuse me, I have someone I need to talk to." TK was still shocked but he straightened up and nodded.

**XxX-xXx-XxX**

Jimi knocked on the apartment door. Morgan's mother answered.

"Is she here?" He asked hesitantly. Her mom nodded.

"Be careful, everytime anyone opens the door she throws something at them." Jimi smiled, thinking that of something she might do when she was mad. Jimi approached and knocked on Morgan's door.

"GO AWAY!" Morgan yelled. Jimi slowly opened the door, keeping in mind her mother's warning. He caught the tennis trophy that came flying his way.

"There's a reason I was the number one Goalie in Tokyo." He said. Morgan was shocked at the bleached blonde standing in her doorway. He shut the door behind him as he walked in. He sat next to her, "How you feel?" He said. He put a hand on her back and let her cry into his shoulder.

**XxX**

**Well It was really short, but it was good in my mind… Review please and thank you…**

**Again this chapter was dedicated to Skipper713; read her story High School Never Ends.**

**R&R**


	21. Forts and New Feelings

**This chapter is more happy, a few new antagonists, but only one as bad as Chance (so far), and none as bad as airline pilots *crickets chirping* too soon? I'm just trying to lighten the mood. **

**Chapter: Stranded**

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, I do own Jimi, I do own Morgan, I do own the bad guys, and I do own the plot.**

**XxX**

The past few weeks have gone quite well for the group. Morgan and Jimi have been able to talk to each other, and were getting far in the moving on process. They both still had slightly heavy hearts, but they were able to start joking like they used to. Matt and Jimi did join together in a band, and decided to keep 7 Car Pile-Up as the name. Jimi and Jamal did their best and learned most of Matt's songs.

Tai managed to get himself a job at Best Buy (A/N I don't care if they don't have them in Japan, I'm using American companies) and Sora began working at her mom's flower shop. The two of them both planned on moving out about a month into summer. Izzy and Davis were both working with Tai to gain some extra cash, but Izzy hadn't decided if he was moving out, it just depended on what school he decided to go to. Kari put in an application to work with Sora and is expecting an interview soon. Ken and TK work at a Movie theater, and they were lucky enough to both have the same shift. Yolei was still working part-time at the convenience store that her parents owned. Mimi did volunteer cooking work at a homeless shelter. Joe was a full-time student in college, and he had no time for a job. Jimi and Matt both made their profits off of music. Cody obviously couldn't get a job yet, as he only just turned thirteen. The group had love-hate relationships with their jobs. They loved the fact that they had a little extra cash, but hated that they had less time to spend with their friends except on weekends.

The group had another reason for getting jobs other than money. They wanted to keep their minds off of the friend whom they had lost. They had all moved on except for Jimi. Even though he was supposed to tell Morgan everything he felt about the subject, just as she had done for him, he couldn't let anyone see his weakness. But one night, he was finally able to move on, when he dreamed of her one last time.

Dream in Jimi's P.O.V.

_I had no Idea where I was. I looked down below me and saw nothing but the clouds that had solidified for me to tread on. I began to wander this place in the sky and saw all these things that I wished I could forget. A car got t-boned and the image of my fifteen year old brother being crushed played out before me. I saw a shadowy figure and a younger version of myself before I dyed my hair. The young me took what the man held in his hands, and I recognized this as the first time I was given drugs to sell. I remembered the e-mail from my father; he sent it to say he would find me and my mother and that he would make sure we had what was coming. I saw a plane fall through the clouds and then a car crashing into a tree, and myself flying out of the windsheild._

_All these awful memories that I wanted to forget kept playing out before my eyes. It overwhelmed me and I fell through the clouds. My wrist however was caught and I was pulled back to the surface. I saw the green eyes which had comforted me in the past. The green eyes belonged to my lost brother._

"_Hey, JD" he said to me. I had no words to say. JD was the name he had tagged me with as a young boy. He was my idol as he was five years older than I was. "What, don't you have anything to say to your big brother?"_

"_Am I…?" He cut me off._

"_Dead?" he finished for me, "No, but we wanted to talk to you."_

"_So is this just a dream or a vision?"_

"_We can only talk to you through a dream, so it's a dream." Calvin told me, "But I'm not the one who really needs to talk to you right now." Just then Aya stepped out from behind him._

"_Hi, Jimi" She said happily._

"_Aya."_

"_Why are you so sad?" She asked._

"_I just never got to say good-bye to you."_

"_Well then say it now!" She said._

"_Good… bye."_

"_Do you feel any better?"_

"_Not really," I answered._

"_That's because goodbyes are useless. It's the time we shared together that counts for something."_

"_I still miss you though."_

"_I know you do, Jimi" She put a hand on my shoulder, "But I want you to be happy, no matter what. And Jimi, even if that means that you find someone else, then I'm all for it."_

_I looked into her blue eyes. "Thank you Aya."_

"_It's time for you to get up. Your alarm clock is about to go off." I nodded with a smile._

*3rd Person*

Jimi sat up in his bed and looked at the clock. It was only ten seconds before the alarm went off. Jimi turned it off and looked at his ceiling.

"You're about ten seconds off, Aya." He said with a slight chuckle. That morning was the first time he had been happy since she was with him. It may have only been a dream, but it was still comforting.

**XxX-xXx-XxX**

That day of school was to be the last for a while. Odaiba was supposed to get hit hard by a blizzard and everyone had packed up on food. Jimi however didn't get the memo to stock up the fridge because his mom was out of town again. At lunch that day the group was seated. It was a great day, because Jimi was very cheerful and joking again. He had assistance in the funniest joke of the day, which happened during lunch.

"Guys, I have an announcement," He said seriously while standing up, "I'm pregnant!" People started laughing. TK didn't miss a beat and he came in.

"And it's my baby!" The blonde joined in the standing. Jimi started cracking up and looked at TK. The funniest part about it was that neither of them had planned for that to happen. Jimi's hair was starting to show the original color through the bleach, so he was planning on bleaching it again, but everyone told him to dye it a darker color blonde, if he was going to dye it at all. The day was near perfect, but someone had to go and ruin it.

"Hey, Jimi, isn't that the guy Chris who you beat up at the park?" Kari asked while pointing at a guy wearing all black. He had long black hair and his eyes had a piercing gaze on Jimi. Jimi looked up at him.

"Yep!" He said cheerily, "You think he wants some more?"

"Take a look at who's with him." TK said.

Walking with Chris was none other than Ai. Also with him were two senior aged boys. One had spiky brown hair, and the other had straight brown hair. The one with the spiky hair was Ryo, and the one whose hair was straight was Koru.

"James Marshal Dacre," Chris said when he got to the table, "I take it you were named after Jimi Hendrix!"

"Yep, what's it to you?" Jimi said cooly.

"Well I would just think that your parents would be able to come up with an original name. I guess they're just as big losers as you are." He sneered.

"I guess so," Jimi replied with a shrug. He maintained his smile and calm facial features. "Look, if your trying to piss me off, you're not going to be able to."

"Oh sorry I just thought that since your dumb bitch girlfriend was dead, you would be a little more irritable." Chris said still trying to find a button on Jimi to push. The other guys at the table were ready to deck him but they were surprised by Jimi's reaction.

"You thought wrong I guess," He said with a shrug and a smile, "I'm actually less irritable."

"So I guess I was right that she was a bitch, otherwise you would be more ready to fight." Chris was starting to raise his voice slightly, which was a sign that he was losing the argument.

"Nope, it's just that in her memory I'm not gonna throw punches when some idiot comes over and blabs about nothing he understands," Jimi said. The other guys lowered their readiness to fight and just watched as their friend calmly handled Chris.

"Are you calling me an idiot?" Chris asked angrily.

"Yeah, I am!" Jimi said. He got a fist straight to the cheek. Jimi reacted just as cooly as he had been. He lowered Chris' fist down and smiled at him. "Bye, Chris." He said cheerily.

Chris growled and began walking away, everyone but Ai followed him. "You think you're so cool don't you, Dacre!"

"No, not really, but you can leave any time." He said with the same smile.

"I'm not going anywhere, murderer!"

"Leave!" Sora said sternly. Tai had his arm around her and he was smiling with pride of his girlfriend. Ai stormed off. Everyone looked at Jimi.

"What's wrong, Is their something on my face?" He said with almost genuine concern as he started to rub the side that wasn't hit.

"That was awesome!" Davis said, "You kicked his ass without even touching him!"

"Who are you and what have you done with Jimi?" Tai asked.

"What do you mean," Jimi said with his goofy smile.

"The Jimi we know would have given him a black eye," Matt said.

"Well I just wasn't in a fighting mood. Besides, he wasn't gonna do anything." Jimi replied.

"Wasn't gonna do anything?!" Yolei asked, "He punched you in the face!"

"That classifies as doing something in my mind," Ken agreed.

"Well I've been punched there before, besides I deserved to get punched, I was being a smart-ass!" He said with a very wide grin.

"I will never understand you." Cody said.

"You and me both," Izzy agreed.

"Well now I feel like an odd-ball," Jimi said.

"Yes, Jimi," Morgan joined in, "But you're our oddball!"

"Thank you Morgan, That just makes me feel so much better!" Morgan smiled at him.

"She does have a point you know?" Mimi said. Jimi gave her a stupid stare and she laughed at him. The intercom sounded off.

"Teachers and Students please pardon this interruption. Due to the pending blizzard that is approaching we are closing school for the day. We ask all student drivers to drive home safely. After this period, students are free to go home." The PA system clicked off and people started cheering like crazy, except for Jimi.

"Jimi, why aren't you celebrating?" Kari asked.

"It was cold enough already! Now we have a blizzard! THIS SUCKS!" He pouted and his friends couldn't get enough of his misery. "Wait a minute! I have no food in my house! Anyone care if I stay over until this blizzard thing passes over?" He asked.

"You can stay at my house." Tai offered, "Sor, you can too if you want."

"Is that you're way of asking me to stay a long time with you?" Sora asked, "Because if it is, then I accept!"

"Yay," Kari and Tai said at the same time as each other.

"I told you she'd come!" Tai said.

"I didn't doubt you for a second, Tai!" Kari said.

"Wait I thought I was coming over to wait this thing out!" TK said.

"You are silly, we just wanted more company! In fact, our mom says that anyone who wants to come can, as long as they bring food." Kari explained, "We want to fill the mini fridges in both mine and Tai's room."

"I'll order like twenty pizzas then!" Jimi said proudly.

"That's not a bad idea, but we need more than just pizza," Tai said, "like drinks."

"I'll get us sodas from the convenience store" Yolei said.

"I'll help carry them." Ken offered.

"Yeah, us too!" Davis said, talking about himself and Cody. Yolei smiled thankfully, and her smile was especially bright towards Ken.

"I guess I can spare some money for some stuff to cook." Matt said.

"I can't go." Mimi said, "They need me at the shelter. Sorry guys!" Matt wrapped his arm around her, and pouted with her.

"That's alright Mimi," Kari said, "We'll be sure to hang out again some time. What about you Izzy?"

"I suppose I can come." He said, "I'll bring a portable generator and some extention cords. That way the refridgerators don't lose power."

"Oh I didn't even think about that!" Tai said, "Izzy, what would we do without you?"

"I have no earthly idea!" Izzy joked. Everyone looked at Morgan.

"I'll come!" She said cheerfully. Just then the bell rang and students rushed for the doors.

The group met each other outside and then ran home to make sure they got everthing before the blizzard came. Mrs. Kamiya was really happy that this was the third large event at her house all school year long. After everyone had arrived the refrigerators were packed full of food. They had to do slight rationing, but not anything like the Great Depression. When the snow came, everyone looked out and watched the fall of the thick whiteflakes, as they made a little white blanket over Odaiba. After about three hours the door of the apartment below was completely covered by snow. The power shut down in Odaiba and the Generators turned on. Candles were lit to alluminate the room and the kids started to play board games. Monopoly was the first choice but Jimi had had it within two hours.

"SCREW THIS GAME!" He yelled and flipped the board over. Everyone was laughing their butts off because they wanted to do the same thing except for the banker, Izzy. "I hate it when you're the banker, where'd you get the pink fifties you cheating whore!" Morgna put her hand on Jimi's shoulder while laughing. "Get your hands off me, Morgan. Izzy is a cheating whore!" Everyone was cracking up at Jimi's nearly perfect impression of Dane Cook. He couldn't keep up being fake-mad anymore and he himself broke down in laughter. As the night went on the kids started to get tired, so they went to sleep. The only ones who were still awake were Jimi, Morgan, and Mrs. Kamiya. The three of them were sitting at the table talking.

"So how did you two meet?" Mrs. Kamiya asked with genuine curiosity.

"We met at lunch, Jimi was cute, and so I talked to him." Morgan said. Jimi shook his head with a chuckle.

"Well looks aren't everything you know, Morgan?" Mrs. Kamiya said, being ever the mother.

"I know Mrs. Kamiya, but you can't say that at our age it doesn't count for something." Morgan said.

"Well I suppose you are correct." She said with a smile. "Now Jimi, I understand you a quite the musician."

"Yes Ma'am. I do a little work with the guitar and I sing." Jimi said.

"Are you in the choir?"

"Not this year, but I will be next year. I tried out and made tenor." He said with a small smile.

"Oh, Good Job!" Mrs. Kamiya said, "I was in choir myself when I was a little girl."

"Is that so?" Jimi asked.

"Oh yes, but Tai took after his father, and Kari is just too shy to sing in front of anyone." Mrs. Kamiya explained. "It's weird, she doesn't really get stage fright when acting, but if she's singing she gets really nervous."

"Yeah, I know how she feels, I get the same way," Morgan said. Jimi looked at her deviantly. She had no idea what he was thinking.

"Well I'm going to be going to bed; I think you two should as well. That way you will be up at the same time as the rest of the kids. I'll see you in the morning.

"G'night Mrs. Kamiya!" The two kids said.

"What was that look you gave me?" Morgan asked.

"Nothing you should just have never told me you get stage-fright."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Well what are you going to do?" She asked. The two of them were caught up looking into each other's eyes. They had no idea how close their faces were getting to eachother.

"I haven't decided yet." Jimi said with a smile.

It happened so fast. They weren't thinking clearly because of how tired they were, and they were just caught up in the moment. It was barely a brush of their lips before the two teens realized what they had just done. They stepped back from eachother both shocked.

"That didn't just happen!" Morgan said.

"It was a 'friend' kiss!" Jimi agreed with her.

"Yeah, just a friend kiss." Morgan said. Her heart was racing. Jimi's lips felt like they were burning he hadn't felt like this before. Neither of them had ever been unsure about a kiss in their lives. It was weird. The two layed down to sleep, but both were up for about an hour before forcing themselves to sleep.

**XxX-xXx-XxX**

"Holy crap," Tai whispered, "That's a lot of snow!"

"Yeah, I think theres probably a foot more than what we had when we first went to the Digital World." Sora replied. The two of them were the only ones who were awake at the time.

"This is going to be so boring being cooped up in this house for three days." Tai complained.

"Well the temperature is supposed to be around thirty degrees today so maybe we can go out there."

"I doubt Jimi would go for that, He hates the snow."

"But he might want to if we build a snow fort."

"With what?"

"Well do you guys have coolers in the house? If you do we can use them to pack the snow in and make bricks of snow." She said, "My dad taught me how to build a good snow fort a long time ago."

"That is the dumbest idea I have ever heard!" Tai said. Even though he was whispering, Sora could sense the excitement in his voice. He couldn't hide it from her.

"That's why I suggested it." Sora said. A hand landed on each of their shoulders, and they jumped. They turned around to see Kari, still dressed in pajamas smiling at them.

"How long have you two been up?" She asked.

"About thirty minutes." Tai said, "Check out how much snow we got, Kari." Kari was amazed at how much was on the ground. The doors of the apartments below them would have been nearly completely covered if not for the fact that there were other levels above them.

"That's incredible!" Kari said, "You know what we should do? Get some coolers to make snow bricks and make a fort!" Sora kind of sneered at Tai.

"Shut up!" Tai said in his normal voice. TK was a very light sleeper and He woke up.

"UGH! You're too loud!" He sat up and walked to the window. "That's a lot of snow! You know what we should do…"

"If you say get a cooler to make snow bricks and build a fort then I will murder you!" Tai said cutting him off. TK shut his mouth, and Sora and Kari giggled. They heard a cell phone go off, and looked in fear as everyone flipped over and Matt answered the phone.

"Hey!" Matt said, obviously he knew it was Mimi. "How was your first day? That's good! Did you say five feet!? That's unbelievable… Yeah I'll go look. Bye, sweetheart." He hung up the phone and looked at his three friends and brother at the window. "Mimi says there's five feet of snow on the ground, and it's about thirty degrees out there. This would be perfect weather to build a fort."

Tai growled, "Why am I the only one who doesn't know anything about building a fort?" He asked.

"Because you're special," Sora teased.

"I resent that," Tai said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Let me make it better." She grabbed his face, leaned in, and kissed him.

"I forgive you." He said.

When everyone had woken up they started to get ready to go outside. Jimi and Morgan stayed behind for a while though.

"I'm sorry about last night." Jimi said while he packed some clothes into his bag.

Morgan looked at him from across the room. "You don't need to be sorry. We just got caught up in the moment, besides, we both feel like we're missing something. I had my heart broken by the last guy I was with, and you just lost your girlfriend. It was just a mistake and I think we should forget about it." She explained.

Jimi listened to what she said and nodded, because it made a lot of sense to him. He smiled and told her to meet him outside. After he was out of the room, Morgan sat dowm on the couch and thought for a second. She knew she had sold her last sentence to Jimi, but she knew deep down in her heart, that she only wished it was the truth. She hoped that she wasn't falling for her best friend, but if it had already happened, then there was nothing she could do.

**XxX**

**Dun dun dun… I wonder if Morgan is falling for him. The world may never know! At least this is a bit happier! R&R**

**Next chapter is a skip to Valentines Day, and I need suggestions for what couples can do… tell me in your reviews!**


	22. Valentines Day

**A lot of reaction to the Jimi/Morgan issue in your reviews… I LOVE IT!!!  
I have made my decision on whether I'm putting together or not, and this chapter will silence the issue. I had inspiration for V-day and I'm going to do the Japanese Tradition for it, plus some other stuff that we do at my school, and personal experience. There is obviously romance in this chapter, but it just wouldn't be me without at least a little conflict *snickers deviantly* you will see what I mean.**

**Chapter: Valentines Day**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, and I likely never will. If I did, then Sora and Matt would have never ever gotten together, and TK and Kari would be together, and all that jazz. **

**XxX**

Love is in the air in Odaiba. February 14, 2009 is only a day away and many girls have been slaving over goodies to make for their crushes. Before we get to that however, I understand that about a month has passed since we left off, so let me fill in the blanks. Tai and Sora, just like TK and Kari, and Matt and Mimi have been just as lovey-dovey as ever. There weren't many changes with the group, except Matt and Jimi's band now being official. Morgan had dismissed her 'feelings' for Jimi as just trying to fill a void in her heart, and she knew that it would be a destructive relationship if they got together.

Disputes with Chris and his gang had not stopped, but no fights ever broke out. Mainly because Jimi was always the target of the conflict, and he would never raise his fist. Chris had recruited two more members and had taken over the Wolves as the new leading man and lead singer. The group noticed something, their popularity started to decline slightly, but none of them cared. They had each other and that was all that mattered.

Jimi had decided to bleach his hair again. He had also got a job at the dollar store, and was named employee of the week during his first week there. He loved his job. In fact, everyone in the group who had a job liked it, except for TK. He was getting tired of work at the movie theater, and was thinking of quitting soon.

At school they were doing a "Valentine Carnation" sale. Pink is for love, Red is for passion, White is for friendship, and Yellow is for a secret admirer. How it worked was, students would go up at lunch and fill out names, and locker number (or first period class) of the people and the colors of the carnations and a small message (if desired). Student assistants would deliver the roses to each locker. Because of the Japanese tradition, girls could also decide to give the student assistants the boxes of chocolates which they made for the guys they liked to deliver them to lockers after school the day before Valentines Day. This had been the custom for years, and Tai and Matt were well prepared, they didn't however warn Jimi to be cautious when opening his locker.

Jimi turned the cobination to his locker and Matt and Tai watched intently as he opened it and got smothered in boxes and flowers.

"AHHH!" Jimi yelled as he fell to the ground. He ended up with a red carnation in his mouth and he was covered in boxes of chocolate. Tai and Matt were laughing hysterically, and almost were unable to breathe when they saw the look on Jimi's face. It was priceless. "You knew that was going to happen didn't you?!" he took the laughs as a yes. "I will get you back for this. I hope you know that!"

"We don't care!" Matt said as he clutched his stomach, "This is too good!"

"You should have seen the look on your face!" Tai laughed.

Jimi was in the process of picking up all the boxes. "I had no idea that all these girls liked me. It's tough being a playa!" he joked.

Tai opened his locker and noticed five boxes, none from Sora, but he knew she would give them to him personally. There was a pink carnation in his locker with a note attached to it and he grabbed it and read the note.

_Tai,  
I could have sent you a red Carnation to show our passion  
but our relationship is built on more than just that  
so pink was the obvious choice  
to show our Love!  
Love, Sora_

Tai folded the note and had a small smile on his face. "I take it that it was from Sora." Matt said.

"Yep, she's got one too!" Tai said, "And I can't wait to get my hands on her chocolates!" He added while rubbing his belly.

"Oh, I thought our relationship was built on love, not chocolate!" Sora said from behind him. Tai ran up and scooped her up into his arms with a loving embrace and kiss to the lips. Sora returned the kiss and held the red and pink carnations she had received from him behind his head along with a box of goodies. When they broke apart Sora smiled at him gently. "I didn't know we could give two!"

"I pulled some strings." He said, setting her down. She handed him the box of chocolates which he opened immediately. On top was a picture that had been taken at Christmas of the two of them about to kiss on the couch. He smiled at the picture and grabbed a chocolate. He let it melt in his mouth, and he moaned with satisfaction. "These are the best chocolates ever!" Sora smiled at him.

Matt was next to open his locker, but he was surprised at the few boxes in his locker. He knew Mimi's was still to come but only three other boxes sat within the locker. "You ever get the idea that our popularity in this school is going downhill?" He asked.

"Don't say that," Tai said, "They're probably just respecting the fact that you're in a serious relationship."

"No that doesn't explain anything. There was no change in the ammounts when I was with Sora." Matt explained.

"He has a point Tai," Sora said. "It would explain why you got less, but not Matt."

"I still got a lot!" Jimi said in order to rub it in their faces, "I guess I'm still popular!"

"So am I," Davis exclaimed as he approached the group with Ken and Yolei.

"That's because you've gone out with like forty-seven girls in the past two months," Yolei said.

"I think one of them was a dude," Ken agreed. Davis shot the two of them a glare, causing everyone to laugh.

"Guys I have a question." Jimi said after the laughter died, "How does the Japanese Valentines Day work out again? I'm confused."

"Traditionally, the girls give chocolates or other sweets to their boyfriends or guys they like, and give out V-day cards to the rest of her friends." Sora explained, "Then a month later on White Day, the guys repay the girls with gifts of their own."

"But half of these boxes have no names." Jimi said, "So how am I supposed to repay people who I don't even know?"

"You've got me on that one." Sora said.

"I guess you can't repay them, so don't worry about it." Davis suggested.

"I like the way you think, Davis!" Jimi gave him a high five, he looked at his watch. "Class starts in five minutes. I've gotta get going. See you all at lunch!" Jimi grabbed his books and left for class.

"Yeah, I'm going too." Matt said, and then he followed Jimi's lead. Soon everyone was off to their first class. Older teachers hated Valentines Day, kids never payed any attention to class because they were always thinking of their 'perfect match.' Younger teachers understood, but still demanded the focus of the students. It seems that even on such a good day, however, that Chris' gang will cause some issues.

"You see Mr. Ishiyama," Chris started, "You have it down that the Wolves are playing for the Valentines Dance tomorrow, but Yamato and James' band are saying it should be them." Chris said. Both bands, The Wolves and Seven Car Pile-Up were in the principal's office trying to decide who would be performing. The Principal, Mr. Ishiyama, opened his mouth to speak but was cut off.

"Sir, It was me who requested it!" Matt asserted himself, "I asked if I and _my_ band could perform. Not if the Wolves could perform." Again the principal opened his mouth but was cut off.

"It does not change the fact that the Wolves are who is signed up for the gig." At this point the principal let the boys argue. For all he cared, whoever still had their head at the end of the fight would get the gig.

"Allow me to make a statement, sir?" Jamal asked.

"Yes, James, go ahead." Mr. Ishiyama said, obviously glad that it was a split from the bickering.

"It's really quite simple," Jamal said, "let the people choose."

"And how would you suggest we go about doing that?" Mr. Ishiyama inquired.

"Well my mom owns a café." Jamal explained, "We do a battle of the bands there, the people who are there will vote, and the winner gets to play tomorrow at the Valentines dance. That it's not on your head at all." Jamal said.

The principal nodded, "Can you arrange it?" he asked.

"I can tell my mom and we'll have it ready in about an hour, we can hold it at six o' clock. It may be short notice but that way not too many students no about it. So they can't just choose whoever they are closer friends with." Jamal wisely put in. "By the way it is at Café Kiana."

The principal stood up, "That seems like the fairest way to me. I will attend to read the name of the winner. I am going to make one rule though; you cannot play a song that you have written, that means you can only do covers of other bands."

"We can handle that," Jimi spoke up. He and Matt gave eachother a highfive and did the same to Jamal.

**XxX-xXx-XxX**

T.K. was still reading "Hammer of The Gods." He never got any chance to read it, what with work and all. He was sitting on the bench outside of school reading something about Jimmy Page when his lovely girlfriend bounded towards him with a big smile. When TK saw her aproaching he set down the book, and Kari hopped into his lap, throwing her arms around his neck. He gave her a quick peck on the lips and looked deep into her eyes. She mimicked his gaze. They just sat there, not saying a single word. What could they have said, no words could describe it. Ever since they first said "I love you" things had just gotten better and better. Nothing could go wrong... well…

Chris approached the two, "I'm sorry if I'm breaking up an important moment." The two looked up at him. "I'm here to make the young lady an offer." He turned all of his attention to Kari, "Dump this loser, and roll with me."

The two looked at him wide-eyed. TK was so shocked that he wasn't even mad. "Well?" Chris asked. Kari snapped back into reality.

"No!" She said very sternly.

"Hahaha, I though you might say that!" Chris said, "Let me tell you something. I want you! And I always get what I want!" He said, "You can save yourself, your friends, and your boyfriend a whole lot of pain, if you go out with me."

"No!" She said again. TK wasn't shocked anymore, he was mad. He stood up and sized Chris up. All of a sudden three people came into view: Ryo, Koru, and another band member of the Wolves.

"What are you going to do, TK? Fight me?" Chris said, "I'll admit, your friend Jimi got the best of me last time, but I know you are weaker, slower, and less talented than him. Plus you can't beat four people at one time."

"How bout if he has some help?" Davis asked. He walked towards the group and Chris snapped his fingers. Koru and the other band member walked over and stopped Davis. Chris made a glare at Ryo.

"I have no intention to fight!" Ryo said before Chris could scold him. He turned and left.

"He's so stubborn." Chris said and then returned his gaze to Kari and TK. "I'll give you until tonight to think about it Kari. Don't be stupid." He snapped his fingers again and the three Wolves left. Davis walked over to the other two.

"What the hell was that all about?" he asked.

"I don't know, but if he ever comes near Kari again…" TK got cut off.

"Don't say that TK. You have nothing to worry about. I'm not going anywhere." Kari assured him. TK turned to her.

"I'm not worried about losing you." TK said, "But I don't him coming anywhere near you… he might hurt you, and I won't let him."

"Yeah, he's not gonna get away with hurting you. Not ever!" Davis added.

"Thanks guys."

**XxX-xXx-XxX**

The band equipment was all set up at Jamal's mom's café. Matt and Jimi's band had decided on an Everclear song for what they would play. Mainly because they knew very few of the same cover's as each other, and because the song was so popular that people were bound to recognize it. (A/N Ik both Skipper713 and The Solar Being like this song… they told me themselves. Think you two, what song could I mean?) The group of teens was highly surprised by the turnout of guests. The place was nearly jam packed. People were supposed to grab a sheet of paper with the names of the two bands on it. After the competition they would circle the name of the band, and whoever got the most votes, wins. Chris's band was up first, they played "Coming Undone" by KoRn, and Jimi noted that they were by no means bad. The crowd cheered for a while and then Seven Car Pile-Up took the stage.

Jimi grabbed one of his favorite guitars, a white epiphone with gold pickups and a whammy bar. He stood up at the microphone and took it in one hand.

"Before we play this next song I want to tell you all what it means to me." Jimi said, "As some of you may know I had a very troubled childhood. I had an abusive father and after he walked out on our family I had to live a very poor lifestyle. I fell victim to the influence of drugs, but don't worry I cleaned up my act. As I said I was very poor, and I don't want any of my loved ones to go through that same pain. So without further ado let us play this song."

The guitar and bass came in

_Hmmm_  
_Oh_

_Here is the money that I owe you  
Yes you can pay the bills  
I will give you more  
when I get paid again_

_I hate those people who love to tell you  
Money is the root of all that kills  
They have never been poor  
They have never had the joy of a welfare christmas_

Yeah

_Oooh I know we will never look back_

_You say you wake up cryin'  
yes and you don't know why  
you get up and you go lay down  
inside my baby's room_

_Yeah guess I'm doing okay  
I moved in with the strangest guy  
do you believe he actually thinks  
that I am really alive_

_I will buy you a Garden  
Where your flowers can bloom  
I will buy you a new car  
Perfect shiny and new  
I will buy you that big house  
Way up in the west hills  
I will buy you a new life  
Yes I will_

_Yes I know all about that other guy  
the handsome man with athletic thighs  
I know all about the time before  
(yeah)  
with that obsessive little rich boy_

_They might make you think you're happy  
Yeah maybe for a minute or two  
they can't make you laugh  
No they can't make you feel the way that I do_

_I will buy you a Garden  
Where your flowers can bloom  
I will buy you a new car  
Perfect shiny and new  
I will buy you that big house  
Way up in the west hills  
I will buy you a new life  
I will buy you a new life  
Yes I will_

_Yeah_

_Oooh I know we can never look back  
(Yeah)_

_Will you please let me stay the night  
Will you please let me stay the night  
No one will ever know  
Yeah Yeah_

_Oooh I will buy you a Garden  
Where your flowers can bloom  
I will buy you a new car  
Perfect shiny and new  
I will buy you that big house  
Way up in the west hills  
I will buy you a new life_

_Oh yeah_

_I will buy you a Garden  
Where your flowers can bloom  
I will buy you a new car  
Perfect shiny and new  
I will buy you that big house  
Way up in the west hills  
I will buy you a new life_

_Yeah  
I will buy you a new life  
Yeah  
I will buy you a new life  
(I will buy you a new life)  
I will buy you a new life  
(I will buy you a new life)  
I will buy you a new life_

The music faded out and people began cheering. The volume of the cheers made Chris's face contort into a look of disapproval. He left the room before even hearing the official results. He didn't need to hear them; Seven Car Pile-Up took it by storm.

**XxX-xXx-XxX**

On Saturday night, all the girls of the group (including Yumi and Davis' date, Nia) were together at Sora's house to get ready. It was a casual dance, but they were all there to talk and put on make up and all the other stuff girls do (A/N no offense ladies, but I have no idea what you all do when your alone together, I can only dream… lol JP JP JP DON'T HURT ME!)

The guys were at Tai's house as it was close. At seven they went to Sora's to meet up with their dates. They were stunned at the beauty of their dates, well with the exception of Jimi who had no date. At the dance the itinerary for music was a half hour of music from the DJ, a half hour of Seven Car Pile-Up, and then an hour and a half more of DJ music. Everyone was dancing and having a good time. Jimi raided the snack table over and over again.

"Jimi," Morgan said, "As much as you eat, I don't understand how you stay so scrawny."

"I'm not scrawny. I just work it all off!" he retorted.

"I have never seen you work out," Morgan said.

Jimi opened his mouth but couldn't find a way to retort. He was saved by the DJ called them up to the stage. He shrugged and Morgan smiled at him. The two left the snack area and while Jimi went to the stage, Morgan met up with the rest of the group.

The band played a lot of Matt's classics, and a few songs that they all knew and then Jimi came up to the mic. "I have one more song, but as for the rest of the band, they can go back with their dates. I'll play this one solo. It's a slow song, so grab that special someone!" The rest of the band got off the stage and Jimi started playing on his acoustic guitar. Every couple and couple-to-be did as he told them.

_What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time_

Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words  
You've got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here

Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

There's something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is right

Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you  
and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

What day is it?  
And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive

Jimi finished the song. And jumped off the stage.

The dance continued. The couples go together again for another slow song.

TK held Kari by the waist as they swayed to the beat of the music. She had her head resting on his shoulder. She held him tightly around the neck. He forced her to look up at him while the song was still going on.

"I love you, Kari." TK said.

"I love you too," She responded. He pulled her into a kiss.

Tai and Sora were also swaying, but Tai was behind her. He had his arms wrapped around her waist as she leaned back onto him.

"Tai?" Sora asked.

"hmmm?"

"You heard about Chris going after Kari right?"

"Yeah Davis and TK told us all, Why?"

"Do you think he can ruin those two like Chance did to us?"

"Don't even talk about him, Sora. Of course he won't. Those two are strong, just like you and me."

"We are a pretty strong couple, aren't we?"

"Nothing will ever break us." He answered. She turned around to face him and gave him a long passionate kiss on the lips. "And that's exactly why!" He said sarcastically when they broke apart. She slapped him playfully on the arm, and the two of them exchanged smiles.

"Did you ever think that we would be like this some day?" Matt asked his girlfriend as she swayed in his arms.

"I had always hoped we would." She answered honestly. Matt looked at her.

"I wish I had known that before." He said with a smile, he kissed her on the forehead.

"I wish you had too, but I'm glad we're together now." She leaned up to look in his eyes before she place her lips on his.

"I love you, Mimi."

"I love you too, Matt!"

**XxX**

**Okay this chapter wasn't as good I don't think… I had awful writers block…  
But feel free to tell me otherwise xD**

**I'm glad to have another happy chapter… I smell a fight between a certain blonde and Chris soon… don't you… **


	23. Ryo's Master Plan

**Here's the next chapter… I have been thinking a lot about death lately so that shows up a lot in this chapter… don't worry, no characters die.**

**Chapter: Ryo's Master Plan**

**XxX**

Sora sat bored in the flower shop. Being out of town for the weekend, Tai was not there to keep company. The best word to describe the day would be, dull. To offer to work at the flower shop without any pressure was proof that Sora was bored, but she could have found something much more exciting to do on that warm March day. They had one customer. ONE! Six and a half hours and one customer came in, that is until around three o'clock. Bright blonde hair covered by a black fedora was the first thing Sora noticed, followed by dark eyes, a goatee, and a crooked smile. He was wearing a Beatles t-shirt, blue jeans, and of course his signature right sleeve. He approached the counter and Sora greeted him with a smile.

"Hey, what's up Jimi?" She said, "Why are you here?"

"I heard this was a good place to buy flowers." He answered, "I also heard that I had a friend who was likely dying of boredom."

Sora smiled, "Wherever you're getting your information, I suggest you continue going there. I miss Tai so much!"

"And it's only day one of three on this long weekend." Jimi said, "Are you gonna be okay?"

"I'll be fine. I really need to get out of this place though." She said. Jimi may as well have had a light bulb appear over his head.

"Well I was gonna go visit Aya's grave." He said, "Would you be interested in joining me?"

"Definitely! I've actually been meaning to get over there but haven't found the time." She said, red eyes gleaming.

"To be honest… this will be the first time I will have gone their since the funeral. I wanted to buy some flowers for her." He said looking around

"Pink Camellias, Red Carnations, or a Dark Crimson Rose." Sora said, "I know it's weird, but every flower has a meaning. Pink Camellias mean 'longing for you', a Red Carnation means 'My Heart Aches for you,' and a Dark Crimson Rose means 'Mourning.' I suppose you could buy at least four of each, which would give you a dozen." Sora explained. He looked at her.

"I had no idea you knew anything about flowers." He said very seriously.

"Well my mother is a florist."

"Whatever, you know what? I think you have a pation for it yourself." He said.

Sora just smiled, "I don't know… I want to be a writer…" she said shyly.

"Really?" He asked surprised, "I never knew that! I want to read some of your works!"

"Well I don't think I'm all that good." Jimi put a hand on her shoulder.

"Let me rephrase it. I'm _going _to read some of your works!"

"Alright, so far it's only poems. Tai hasn't even read them."

"Well he has no fine arts talent whatsoever anyways. I however do have fine arts talent; my critique will be much more useful."

"You think you have artistic talent?" Sora asked.

"HELLO, singer-songwriter and guitarist standing right in front of you." He said, "Besides, just look at my hair. If this isn't artistic and creative, I don't know what is."

"It was creative when Art Alexakis did it. It lost its luster after that." She taunted.

"Hey, I did this the first time before I had even seen what Art Alexakis looked like. It was funny the first time I had ever seen him was in concert and I talked to him after. The fact that we had the same hair was pretty funny." Jimi explained. (A/N And no this is not just some out of the ordinary event. Art actually does talk to almost all of his fans. He really is a class act guy.)

"You really talked to him?" Sora asked surprised.

"Yes actually, twice when I was fifteen and once when I was sixteen." Jimi said, "I go to every Everclear concert, small show, or solo concert I can. The second and third time I met him he remembered me. It was pretty friggen awesome. The last time wasn't even at a concert. He was playing at the guitar store I was 'working' at and we talked for like an hour." He said, "He's my idol!"

"Wow! I wanna meet him now!" Sora said. She looked at the time on her phone, "I get off work right about… NOW!" She smiled widely, "Let's go!"

"Not till I get my flowers!" Jimi declared.

"Oh right."

**XxX**

With a slight skip in her step, Mimi made her way to the park to spend time with Matt. Being one of the few days he didn't have band practice, Mimi wanted to spend the whole day with him. She got to the park bench where they were to meet. She knew she was a bit early, but she wanted to make sure to get there before him. She saw a bunch of flowers growing by a tree and she stooped down to get a whiff.

"Nice day isn't it?" She turned around to face the voice. It was calm and soothing, but it wasn't Matts, He had Brown hair, but not Tai's, He had on a hat, but he was not TK. No, standing before her was one person she didn't want to see. Koru Hirioshi was his name.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Last I checked this was a public park." He said, "I'm just enjoying this nice day. What are you doing here?"

"I'm waiting for Matt."

"Oh and how is blondie these days?"

"He's fine, no thanks to you guys practically betraying him."

Koru laughed, "I would hardly call ejecting from a band betrayal. Besides, I'm not as bad as you think I am."

"You don't know how bad I think you are!"

"Touché, but you don't know how bad Matt is." He said before turning around.

"What do you mean by that!?"

"I'm afraid that's something you will have to learn for yourself, missy. Good luck!" He was out of sight before she knew it. She told herself not to listen to him, but with every minute Matt wasn't there, the more she believed him. She ended up leaving the park before Matt even got there.

The blonde ran to the place where they were supposed to meet. He looked around for her for a while before pulling out his phone. He dialed her number… no answer. He snapped it shut! He felt like yelling out but refrained due to the people around him. He fell to his knees with tears threatening to escape his eyes.

"I told you Matt." Ryo said matter-of-factly, "It really does suck for you that she's cheating on you with your former band member."

"I still don't believe you!" Matt said.

"Yes you do." Ryo said deviantly, "You just don't want to. I really can't blame you for not trusting me, we've had our falling outs."

"Just leave!"

Ryo threw up his arms, "As you wish."

On his knees, Matt began to cry.

**XxX**

Ryo walked on stopping abruptly when he reached the other side of the wall. "You did well, Ryo." Ryo turned and his red eyes leered into Chris' green ones. "I'm glad to see whose side you're on."

Ryo chuckled, "It's funny you think I'm on your side. I'm on my own. You think you'rethe puppet master, but I'm the one pulling the strings. Your foolish plan won't work, the bond they share is far too strong, but you don't have to worry about them bringing you to your knees. I'll be the one to do that."

"Your metaphors are magical."

"Heheheh" Ryo walked away. Then to himself he said, "Keep playing into my plan. Pretty soon she will be mine."

**XxX**

"Shit!" Jimi uttered suddenly. Sora jerked her head over to his direction. She had been looking out the opposite window. She saw his dark brown eyes shooting back and forth between the roads he was driving and the nearly empty cigarette container in his left hand.

"You smoke Jimi!?" She asked in utter shock.

"Yeah, it was the one habit I haven't been able to kick. Worst part is, I only have one left." He mumbled.

"Well make that the last one!" Sora scolded. She did not like the fact that one of her best friends was slowly killing himself.

"Nope. I'm slowly quitting, and if memory serves me correct I am not aloud to tell myself when it's the last one."

"Why," She asked, now confused.

"The last one is better than sex." He said bluntly then flashed his goofy smile, "and trust me, I've had some pretty good sex."

"Too much info!"

"The last one will happen soon. I'm to one a day. It's just a matter of throwing them away. In fact." He took the last Cancer stick and launched it out the window, hitting a helmetless biker in the head and getting the finger. He sped up and there was laughter in the car.

**XxX**

"Takaishi takes the ball down the court. He shoots, HE SCORES!" T.K. was giving himself a commentary to his basketball "game." He did this often when he was trying to figure something out. He had gotten a call from Matt about twenty minutes ago that he and Mimi were breaking up. That Ryo was now a friend. That he was keeping Matt's back. It confused him.

The ball rolled down the court but was stopped by a pair of black Vans. TK's eyes traced from the black shoes to the eyes of the person. His heart filled with disgust when he saw the red eyes staring at him. Ryo picked up the ball and took a shot, sinking it with ease.

"Hmm, I've still got it." He said.

"What the hell do you want," TK shot venomously.

"To tell you to back off of Kari. Chris wants her, and I'm going to get her for him." Ryo said.

"That's not gonna happen!" TK said. Just like that, everything Matt had told him about Ryo being a friend went straight out the window. TK clenched his fists.

"I didn't think it would be easy." He rushed at TK and punched him in the face. This caught TK by surprise and he couldn't even react before two swift punches went in his stomach and a third in his kidney. He tried to scream but a hand clamped around his throat and threw him into the fence. TK passed out.

"Don't worry TK." Ryo said, brushing off his hands. "You can stay with Kari for all I care. The only reason I did this was to make things a little more confusing between you and Matt. You see, he's on my side, you're against me. The bonds of brotherly love will soon be broken. Two more phases of my master plan and then I get to break the person who killed Chance."

**XxX**

There was little wind at the cemetary that day. Sora was stooped at Aya's grave. She stood up and put her hand on Jimi's shoulder and walked away, allowing him to be alone with her.

He set the flowers on the tombstone.

"Hey, Aya. Long time no see, sorry about that by the way. It's weird, even though you're gone, it feels like you're here with me every day. It's funny, I thought I liked Morgan for a while, but when I thought about it, I realized that it would have been disastrous. There is one girl who I've thought a lot about recently, someone who I miss very much. She lived next door to me in Santa Monica, and we were so close. When I left, I left her behind. If you could help me to go back and see her some day I'd really appreciate it. Put in a good word with the big dog for me okay." He smiled a sad smile. "I miss you so much. I will always love you Aya. Thank you for everything." Jimi stood up and walked back to Sora. They got in the car and went home.

**XxX**

**THAT TOOK SO LONG!!! So who is the primary antagonist? Chris or Ryo? Ik of one person who likely is standing with a knife ready to kill Ryo. If you are one of those people be sure to put something in the review about standing by his bed-side with a meat cleaver… lol**

**R&R**


	24. Spring Break 1: All you need is love

**SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE I couldn't update until my play was done, but now that it's done I hope to be able to update more regularly. This chapter will jump around a bit, mainly because I have slight writers block, but I still want to get this up.**

**XxX**

Jimi and Sora were in the middle of a cheerful conversation, when Sora noticed a tall blonde boy collapsed on the basketball court in the park. She got Jimi's attention and they both realized exactly who that boy was. After pulling over, Jimi jumped out of the car to help his best friend. Coming to conciousness, TK explained what happened from Matt's phone call to the fight with Ryo. Sora was confused, as Ryo wanted her to be, but Jimi however was angry.

"What's wrong Jimi?" TK asked.

"Don't you see? He's trying very hard to break your's and Matt's relationship." Jimi said, "And my guess is that Chris is behind it."

"Are you sure?" Sora asked. Jimi nodded.

"But there is one thing," TK said, "How would this affect me and Matt?"

Jimi looked gravely at him, "Because, if they break up… then Matt's pride will get in the way. Therefore, he won't want to admit any wrong. It won't ruin your relationship, just make it rocky for a while, But that little while is all he's gonna need for the next plan." Jimi explained, "He's smarter than I thought! Too smart."

"We better watch our backs." TK said, "Let's tell everyone to keep an eye out for any tricks he might pull. But don't tell Kari about today, I don't want her worrying again."

Jimi smiled. "You should feel happy; it's always good to have someone that will worry about you. I don't really have that. Unless, _she_ still does." The last sentence was said more to himself.

"Who is this girl?" Sora asked.

"Her name's Darcie," (A/N Skipper, I had to do it… I'm assuming you're being a fangirl right now… *sigh*) Jimi said. "I met her when we did a play our freshman year."

"What play was it?" Sora asked.

"Let's see here…" He thought for a moment, "I have absolutely no idea." TK and Sora both smacked themselves at the same time. Jimi grinned, "I certainly am missing a bunch up there."

"We already knew that." TK joked.

"HEY! I resent that, no matter how true it is." Jimi flipped his blonde hair out of his eyes.

"You know what I think?" Sora asked.

"What's that" The other two asked at the same time.

"We should go to Santa Monica for spring break. The whole group." She said and looked up to Jimi for approval. She was surprised by the lack of excitement in his eyes.

"I don't think that's a good idea." He said.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Because, there are people much scarier than Chance there, that want me dead." He said, the two looked up at him in shock. "What, you guys are surprised?" his hair dropped over his eyes again. His two friends looked downward at their insensitivity towards him, even though they knew he had a very troubled past. Jimi flashed them a smile letting them know not to worry too much and he had one of his one line jokes. "Then again, they know me by black hair, not bleach blonde."

"So you're saying we can do the trip?" TK asked.

"Yeah, we just gotta be careful, and you know, it would be nice... to see them all again." He said, "But before we worry about that, let's fix Matt and Mimi's relationship before they destroy it. Because of course all they need is love."

"Nice Beatles quote" TK said sarcastically.

"I try"

XxX

Matt was walking down the sidewalk toward his apartment. His head was fixed on the ground to make sure no one could see his face. It was red with anger and disappointment. He couldn't believe that Mimi would cheat on him; He didn't want to trust Ryo. He let himself sit on the nearest bench and started watching the traffic go by. A ring awoke him from his sleepless dreams. He saw the name was that of his brother's, and decided to answer it.

"Hey, T.K." he said quietly.

"Matt, guess who I just talked to." His brother said on the other end of the line.

"Who?"

"Ryo." Matt started to listen a little more intently, "actually it was less of a talk; more of a me embarassingly getting my ass beat by him."

"What!" He was shocked.

"We can't trust him, Matt! He is under Chris's control, I think the only reason he tried to get on your side was so that it would make the two of us fight." Matt felt even angrier than before. He was angry at Ryo for deceiving, and angrier at himself for believing. "The worst part is Jimi thinks that he might have gotten to Mimi too. Matt, you can't let your relationship with Mimi fail; it may play into what Chris is planning."

"Thanks, T.K., Don't worry I will fix things with Mimi. You can count on me."

"I know I can. I'll talk to you later bro!"

"Later!" He hung up the phone and stood up, running towards his girlfriend's house.

XxX two weeks later XxX

Tai and Kari had returned from their trip. They were excited for the trip to Jimi's hometown. Matt and Mimi got together, because neither of them wanted to lose the other. The two of them talked it over and both came to the conclusion: never trust any of Chris's lackies, no matter what they say. Spring break was mere hours away, and the group was sat down to lunch.

"So when are we going?" Tai asked. He, like his sister, was very excited to be gone for the two weeks of spring break in America. Each and every person in their group was fluent in English (A/N yeah Ik how unlikely that is, but it makes my life a heck of a lot easier).

"We will be leaving after school, I've got everyone's tickets, and we're all packed." Izzy answered. The group trusted Izzy with the technical stuff because well, he was the best with it.

"Two weeks in America, It should be nice, but where will we sleep?" Kari asked.

"I made contact with a few friends of mine, Garrett and Lauren. Girls will stay with Lauren, and guys, we'll stay at Garrett's."

"Why don't some of us stay in hotels?" Mimi asked.

"I have one rule about California, especially the LA area." Jimi explained, "Unless you want to lose your entire life savings, don't rent a room in a hotel. They are expensive as hell."

"Point taken," Morgan and Davis said at the same time.

"That's sweet; you two think the exact same way." Yolei said.

"WOAH WOAH WOAH!" They exclaimed then looked at eachother and blushed slightly.

"Another couple starting to form?" Ken inquired whilst jabbing Davis with his elbow.

"No it's not like that!" Davis shouted. Morgan smiled slightly, and this didn't go unnoticed by Jimi. Truth be told, ever since he kissed her, he wanted her to be with a guy who he thought would care for her, but he didn't want that person to be him. An idea popped into his head. He stood up and acted pissed; he glared right into Morgans eyes, and stormed off.

"What's his deal?" Tai asked.

"Ummm… I'll… go check on him." Morgan said as she slowly got up and ran over to check on him. When she reached him, she was surprised to see him grinning from ear to ear. "What the hell was that!?"

"Hehehehe You like Davis." He said very matter-of-factly.

"What are you talking about?"

"The smile you gave him when he acted immature. It wasn't a laughing smile at his expense, it was a sincere smile." Jimi explained. Morgan was dumbfounded. "Pursue the relationship. You haven't been with anyone since you came to Japan; it's time you find your match."

"I'm not sure if I'm ready for a relationship." She said. Her gaze was cast down toward the ground. She felt a pair of hands grip upon her shoulders, and she looked up into Jimi's dark brown eyes.

"You're ready. Trust me." And she did. All the weight on her heart from her previous relationship was lifted, just by the mere fact that Jimi had the ability to speak to her heart. She nodded. "C'mon, we have a relationship to kick off." She got on her tip-toes and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Thank you." She said almost so quietly that it sounded like a whisper. The two of them walked back to their table. By the time they got there, all eyes were on the two of them.

"What was that all about?" Matt asked.

"Oh nothing," Jimi said, "I was just wondering how convincing my acting was."

"And?" Mimi asked

"Pretty damn convincing." He stated. They had a small laugh.

"Hey, Morgan, can I talk to you in private for a minute?" Davis asked whilst scratching the back of his head.

"Sure Davis." The two of them got up and started to walk off.

"Hey Morgan!" Jimi called. She turned back and received a wink; she smiled brightly at him.

"Please tell me you convinced Morgan to go out with Davis!" T.K. acclaimed. Jimi nodded. Kari slapped herself in the face.

"Sometimes I swear you two would make a better couple then us." She said disheartedly.

"What do you mean?" Jimi asked.

"TK convinced Davis to go out with Morgan." Tai said.

"Well then, great minds think alike, I suppose." Jimi said.

XxX

"So what did you want to talk about?" Morgan asked.

"Um… well… I… uh…" He stuttered.

'_Maybe Jimi's right.' _She thought, _'If he doesn't say something soon, then I might just have to take it into my own hands.'_

Davis continued blubbering like an idiot, and he was getting redder and redder the more he talked. Morgan smiled at him. "I… well… ugh… nevermind forget I sai…" He was cut off by Morgan's pink lips being pressed against his own. His eyes were very wide as he looked upon the young girl who was kissing him. Finally, he snapped back into reality and started kissing back as he let his eyelids slowly fall down. The two of them broke apart. Davis was still a little shocked, but Morgan was simply smiling.

"Is that what you were trying to say?" She asked. He just nodded. "Well, sometimes a simple gesture says a lot more than ten-thousand words can ever utter." (A/N another quote by yours truly.)

XxX at the Airport XxX

Everyone was very ready to get on the plane and be gone. Security, quite frankly, sucked balls, but they were happy to do whatever they could to keep their flight just as safe as it possibly could be. Jimi said he was very used to travel by air, seeing as, since 9/11 he had flown nearly two dozen times. Mimi was also accustomed to the whole plane travelling thing. Actually, almost every one of them had been on a plane at least twice in their lives, but Jimi still took the gold. Every member in the group tried to pry it out of him as to the reasons why he flew so very much, but whenever the question approached him, he dodged it and made sure it didn't come back towards him in that same time-frame. He told everyone what they needed to know about the friends they were to stay with. The group had learned that Garrett was quite possibly the biggest pot-head on the face of the earth, but he was a very kind person who loved to act. Lauren was Garrett's girlfriend, but she was not a pot smoker by any means, she was also an actress.

"So if we wake up and smoke is pouring into the room?" Tai started to ask.

"Garrett and I are probably in his room just chillin." Jimi said.

"I thought you kicked drugs!" Kari exclaimed.

"I kicked every hard core drug for good. I don't smoke cigarettes or drink booze. I will only ever smoke pot with Garrett, because I will be able to stay out of trouble and not kill myself due to it." He explained.

"I don't like that you do any drugs." Morgan scolded, "They're bad for you."

"Yeah I know, but it's a way to take a load off, and I don't do it often." He said, "Don't worry it's a very once in a while thing… and that money isn't coming out of my pocket."

"Well just don't make it a habit," Matt said, "If you do then I'm kicking you out of the band."

"Do you worry? It won't be a habit." He said.

"_Flight 108 now boarding"_ An announcement came over the PA system. Jimi remembered the number all too well.

"You okay?" T.K. asked his best friend.

"Yeah," Jimi nodded, "It's weird, even though I miss her, I've completely moved on. I think I needed to realize that there's always a better place, and I'm there."

"We're proud of you." Tai said.

"I am too."

"_Flight 109 now boarding"_

"That's us," Izzy declared. The entire group pile-onto the plane.

XxX

"GARRETT!" Jimi yelled dropping his bags in the parking lot of the Los Angeles Airport and ran to hug his former best friend.

"JIMI!" The tall senior in highschool with brown hair and gray-blue eyes ran to greet Jimi. The two of them embraced shortly. A beautiful brunette walked up to them.

"Lauren!" Jimi declared, "Oh my god!" He couldn't help but check her out, "You're even hotter than freshman year."

"I know right!" Garrett said.

"Yeah yeah," Lauren said rolling her eyes, "I've missed you Jimi."

"I missed you too!" Jimi said and pulled the young lady into an embrace.

"Holy hell!" Garrett said, "There certainly are a lot of you. It's a good thing I brought the van."

"THE VAN!" Jimi declared. Garrett nodded. Jimi dashed back and grabbed his stuff. He pulled all of his friends along to see the van that he was so excited about. Before them stood a two story mega-van, and on the side was a picture of Jimi pointing outwards with a band behind him. Under the band was the large word KAOS. "I can't believe you guys kept the original graphics."

"You painted it. How could we get rid of it?" Garrett said.

"Hey everyone, I'm Lauren." The brunette said while the two guys spoke together.

"Hi I'm Kari." Kari said and she started to go around introducing everyone. "This is Tai, TK, Sora, Ken, Yolei, Cody, Joe, Izzy, Morgan, Davis, Mimi, and Matt."

"There is no way I'll remember that" Lauren said.

"You'll get it, don't worry." Matt assured her.

"So are you guys on spring break yet?" Jimi asked.

"I wish," Garrett said, "We still have this week and then we're done. You guys were lucky to get out on a Tuesday."

"That we were!" Morgan said.

"Well, we should get moving so that we can get everyone unpacked and organized." Lauren said while pointing at her watch. Everyone agreed and then got into the large van to move towards the houses.

XxX

"I'll see you later Garrett!" Lauren said. She and the girls were outside of her large house sending the guys off towards Garrett's house. "Okay I'll show you to your rooms."

"This house is gigantic!" Yolei exclaimed.

"How rich are you people!?" Mimi asked, trying to keep her mouth from dropping open.

"We have some money," Lauren said, "but most of our friends have bigger houses than this. Jimi was actually the poorest one of the bunch, and while his dad was around, they had quite a bit of money. You all did hear about his dad right?"

"Yeah he skipped out on them when he was little." Sora spoke up.

"Is that what he told you?" Lauren asked; all the girls nodded, "Maybe he really believes that." She said queitly.

"What do you mean?" Kari asked.

"Oh nothing! I was just thinking out loud, that's all." She said, quickly covering herself so that only the very courageous would dare to dig any deeper, obviously a skill she developed from a young age. "Let's go inside shall we?" The other girls nodded and they entered the large house. "HI MOM! Jimi's friends are here!"

A fairly young woman arrived in the room. She was dressed like a middle-class woman, and that probably showed that the house was where most of the money lied. "Oh so these are the people we are going to be tending to for the next couple of weeks. It's so nice to have all of you!" She walked around and shook hands with each and every one of them. After exchanging pleasantries with Laurens mom and not-so pleasant pleasantries with her step-dad, they headed downstairs to the basement. The basement itself was bigger than each of their apartments. There was a large living room down there with a 50" plasma screen T.V. Spread about the room were enough mats for each of them to sleep on. The girls were wide-eyed. Lauren gave them all a chance to snap back to reality.

"This is great!" Morgan finally spoke up. "I think I'm gonna like it here."

"I hope so!" Lauren said, "I hope you will all be okay while I'm at school tomorrow, Mom said that your guy friends can come over, though I doubt Jimi will be doing too much of that."

"Why is that?" Sora asked.

"Well he has a tight relationship with most of our teachers; actually, there is never a time when one of us doesn't have a teacher that loves him. So I imagine he may be going there and catching up with those teachers, helping out in class, and so on and so forth. He really is a helpful person." She explained. "So tell me who dates who in your group."

It was Kari's turn to speak up, "Well I go out with TK. Sora and my brother Tai, Mimi and Matt, Yolei and Davis, and Morgan and Davis will hopefully be together soon."

"Oh!" Lauren looked at Morgan, "I see some sparks flying."

"Oh shut up!" Morgan ordered.

"Don't worry," Lauren said, "If Garrett and I have our way you won't be the only one getting in a relationship."

"Who else will be?" Kari asked.

"We want Jimi and a friend of ours, Darcie, to get together." Lauren explained.

"Oh yeah!" Sora nearly shouted as she slapped her hands together. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy. "Jimi was talking about her, that he had been thinking a lot about her. He said other than Aya, she was the only one he had ever really been able to love."

"Ohh that's so sweet!" Mimi declared.

"That doesn't seem like too much of a surprise." Lauren said, "The two of them were pretty inseperable. He was Darcie's first and only boyfriend. I don't think she has ever stopped thinking about him, and it's been almost two years since he went away."

"That sounds sad." Kari said.

"It is." Lauren agreed, "But what makes it so sad is that Darcie is such a great person, and she has had so many oppurtunities to be in other relationships, but I think her thoughts of him have held her back."

"Well, I guess we better get them together then." Mimi said, ever the match-maker.

XxX

"These mats are so comfortable!" Tai exclaimed while lying on the small makeshift bed at Garrett's house. It wasn't quite as big as Lauren's house, but since none of the guys (excluding Jimi and Garrett) had seen the inside of Lauren's house, they had absolutely no complaints.

"Man, I gotta say you guys have some hot girlfriends." Garrett said.

"Yes they most certainly do!" Jimi agreed. The other guys just shook their heads at the boyish immaturity of their friends.

"So Jimi, how hot is Lauren!?" Garrett asked.

"DAMN!" Jimi declared, "If you weren't one of the best friends I've ever had then her ass would not have gone untouched."

"Don't worry, it never goes untouched." Garrett said.

Jimi chuckled at that fact.

"You guys are insane." Ken said.

"Yes but we're insane in a healthy way." Jimi said.

"I'm not sure how healthy it is," Davis joked.

"Yeah you guys are just regular old insane," Izzy said.

Garrett and Jimi looked into eachothers eyes and nodded.

"So are you getting excited to see Darcie, Jimi?" TK asked.

"They know about Darcie?" Garrett asked before Jimi could utter out his answer.

"TK does." Jimi answered.

"Who's Darcie?" Tai asked.

Jimi opened his mouth but got cut off by Garrett's quick tongue. "Darcie is a friend of ours whom Jimi was madly in love with. The two of them were quite possibly the cutest couple I've ever seen in my life."

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Jimi said nodding with a bit of a grin place about his face.

"Will you be visiting school tomorrow while these guys hang out at Lauren's?" Garrett asked.

"Yeah I suppose." Jimi said, "I'll go with Lauren to her classes, They won't let me sit in during senior classes."

"You're probably right. Sounds like a plan." Garrett said.

"It is."

XxX the next morning XxX

Jimi and Lauren were walking to her choir class. Jimi was recquired to were a bright orange sticker on his shirt pointing to the fact that he was a guest at the school.

"We're running a little late, we have to hurry." Lauren said

"I'm gonna burst out into song!" Jimi said, "I'm thinking 'All you need is love' by the Beatles."

"You should! I'll go in first and text you to come in and start. I'll let Mikey Dawson in on our plan." She said.

"Alright!" Jimi said. He got his back up to the wall and Lauren rushed into the room just before the bell rang. He soon got a text and walked into the room. The Choir director saw him and smiled very brightly. Jimi started to sing as he walked to the front of the class.

_There's nothing you can do that can't be done  
Nothing you can sing that can't be sung  
Nothing you can say, but you can learn how the play the game  
It's easy_

There's nothing you can make that can't be made  
No one you can save that can't be saved  
Nothing you can do, but you can learn how to be you in time  
It's easy

All you need is love  
All you need is love  
All you need is love, love  
Love is all you need

Lauren started to sing along (only for the Love, Love, Love part)__

Love, love, love  
Love, love, love

There's nothing you can know that can't be known  
Nothing you can see that isn't shown  
Nowhere you can be that isn't where you're meant to be  
It's easy

Lauren and a long brown haired guy known as Mike joined in for the chorus.__

All you need is love  
All you need is love  
All you need is love, love  
Love is all you need

All you need is love  
All you need is love  
All you need is love, love  
Love is all you need

Jimi dropped out and started looking around the room as the other two continued singing. He spotted the person he was looking for.__

All you need is love  
All you need is love  
All you need is love, love  
Love is all you need

Lauren started singing alone__

Love is all you need  
Love is all you need  
Love is all you need  
Love is all you need  
Love is all you need  
Love is all you need  
Love is all you need

Mike then sang alone__

She loves you yeah, yeah, yeah!  
She loves you yeah, yeah, yeah!

Jimi was now standing in front of a red-headed girl. Her blue eyes were widened at the sight of him. Jimi sang the final chorus.__

All you need is love, love  
Love is all you need

The choir class except for that red-head was applauding as loudly as they possibly could. Jimi smiled down at her.

"Hey Darcie!"

**XxX**

**YES I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS DAY TO COME WHEN I COULD FINALLY FINISH THIS CHAPTER!!!**

**Sorry if at any point in the chapter (especially the end) it went a little fast. If you think you missed something important, please leave me a question in your review.**

**Special Authors Note: The people who come from America in this chapter are all real people, only one of them will be kept in the story for the duration and if it isn't obvious who that is, then it will be in the next couple of chapters.**

**Sorry for all the OCs but I dug myself a whole… don't worry, no more main characters will be added to the story.**

**R&R**


	25. Spring Break 2: The Truth

**I don't own digimon…**

**Thanks for the reviews… This chapter directly continues from the last one… I'm gonna try to have story lines for the actual characters during the next few chapters about spring break, but the main story that gets covered is the Jimi x Darcie Story line… don't quit on me**

**Chapter: The Truth**

**This chapter is in Jimi's POV**

**XxX**

"J-J-Jimi?" Darcie said, tears filling her eyes.

"Why the tears?" I asked, kneeling down, "Aren't you happy to see me?" Her arms were immediately thrown around me, her tears poured over my shoulder.

"Jimi, I missed you so much!" She said. I smiled lightly and put my arms around her, and gently held her.

"I missed you too." I said as sincerely as I possibly could, "Now quit the crying, it makes you look sad."

She laughed, "No, I'm happy." Our eyes locked and smiles came across both of our faces. I had hoped it would be something like this.

"Okay you two," Mr. Phillips, the choir director said, "You can continue this after school, but I can't let you do it here."

I smiled wider and turned to the man, "You haven't changed a bit, Mr. Phillips."

"Is that an old joke?" he asked.

"Mr. Phillips you aren't old, you're like 50." I said, I immediately got a smack on the back of the head by him.

"I'm 46!" He almost shouted. I laughed very hardily; I knew that fact all along.

"I know, I know. I just felt the need to yank your chain." My eyes drifted upwards when I realized just how wrong that sounded, considering that Mr. Phillips is, well, shall we say… not straight. (A/N before you get any wrong ideas, NO I HAVE NO PROBLEM WITH HOMOSEXUALITY!)

"Well, is there a reason you are back in town?" Mr. Phillips asked.

"We're on spring break in Odaiba." I answered.

"Oh you are lucky; I have to deal with these ones for the rest of this week." Mr. Phillips sarcastically complained.

"Don't act like you don't love us, Mr. Phillips" A rather tall, tan boy known as Drew said. "It's good to see you again, Jimi!"

"Right Back at you, Drew!" I said. "CHRIS, SHELBI!" I nearly shouted when I saw two of my former best friends. I ran up to them. Shelbi and I bumped fists and Chris shook my hand, so I guess they haven't changed a bit. "Have you two accepted the fact that you're a couple or am I gonna have to do some more convincing?"

"No need for that, Jimi…" Chris said quickly motioning for me to put my thoughts away; I did as I was told.

"Hey Jimi!" A guy named Patrick shouted, "Why not play us a song?"

"Yeah go right on ahead, Jimi." Mr. Phillips encouraged…

"I need a guitar." I said, not really wanting to play. Mr. Phillips walked into the back of his classroom and emerged with an acoustic guitar. He handed it to me, and in all my efforts to think of what song to play I just went with a song I hadn't played in a while, and I knew it would be received well.

_One Song  
Glory  
One Song  
Before I go  
Glory  
One Song to leave behind  
Find,  
One Song  
One last refrain  
Glory  
From the pretty boy frontman  
Who wasted oppurtunity  
One Song  
He had the world at his feel  
Glory  
In the eyes of a young girl  
A young girl  
Find,  
Glory  
Beyond the cheap colored lights  
One Song  
Before the sun sets  
Glory  
On another empty life  
Time Flies  
Time Dies  
Glory  
One blaze of, Glory  
One blaze of, Glory  
Glory  
Find,  
Glory  
In a song that rings true  
Truth like a blazing fire  
An eternal flame  
Find,  
One song  
A song about love  
Glory  
From the soul of a young man  
a young man  
Find  
The One Song  
before the virus takes hold  
Glory  
Like a Sunset  
One song to redeem this empty life  
Time Flies  
And then no need to endure anymore  
Time Dies_

They clapped. I hadn't played 'One Song Glory' probably sense I had left from Santa Monica in the first place. The Choir class went by smoothly. I spent the next block with Garrett and the next two with Darcie. Finally, School was out and boy did I have a surprise. Darcie had a bit of a creeper after her.

She and I were walking the halls after school and we saw someone who I remembered all too well. Jason Finch, a.k.a. Jay. He stopped right in front of us.

"What Jay?" Darcie asked with a hint of annoyance in her voice. Knowing that she was usually kind to everyone, I got on my guard about this guy. No free shots unless I know exactly how to dodge them.

"Just wanted to say hello, you know ask you to hang out and all." He said. I knew his kind. The guy who always gets what he wants: popular, probably an athelete, asshole. All the signs were clear. It looks like he wanted what Darcie didn't want him to have, her.

"Well, hello, but no we aren't gonna hang out." She said.

"What you're with this douche." He said gesturing to me. In the old days I would have flattened him with one punch, but he wasn't worth it. Since Aya's death I hadn't as much as thrown a punch at anyone. I wasn't gonna start now when I didn't care what he said. "What are you stupid or something. You were always quick to a fight before, Dacre. Why not now!" He threw an unexpected punch; I didn't react in time to guard it and took the hit to my chest. Darcie smacked his hand down.

"Leave him alone!" She demanded.

"What's in it for me?" He asked. Darcie was at a loss for words.

"I won't kick your sorry ass!" A new voice joined in. It was Garrett, Lauren was with him.

"Stay out of this, Trees!" Jay ordered.

"Leave my friends alone, loser!" Garrett retorted.

"What are you gonna do about it?" Jay shot back like a child.

"Enough!" I said firmly. "Listen, Jay, I know you wanna fight me, but You can't always get what you want. So just backoff, go find one of your little fangirls to satisfy your sexual tension and leave Darcie alone."

"Or What!?"

"Or I will give you what you want, and beat your ass so hard you'll forget that you ever had one."

"Oh yeah? Prove it!" I threw a very quick punch right by his face, barely letting my fist just miss his face. His eyes were wide. He couldn't believe that he didn't even see the punch until it was finished.

"That's proof enough!" I said. I returned my fist to my side and motioned to my friends that it was time to go. They nodded.

"I'm proud of you" Garrett said as we walked away. I only smiled. I looked down at Darcie, and she didn't look too happy.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Jay has a bunch of friends, Jimi." She said. I knew exactly where she was going.

"And so do I" I replied. "Darce, you have nothing to worry about. His bark is a lot worse than his bite."

"Don't be too sure, Jim." Garrett said I looked at him, "Bad things have happened to good people, and the only reason people turn the other cheek is because he has money."

"What kind of bad things?"

"Heroine, Cocaine, and other hard-core drugs planted in people's lockers. Everyone of those people were clean, and had crossed Jay at some point." Lauren said.

"Well, I don't go to school here so he has nothing on me." I said matter-of-factly. Garrett looked at me very seriously.

"He knows your story." Garrett said. "Drugs are the least of your worries." I now knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Your friends may not know the whole story about your dad, but everyone who knew you before does." Lauren joined in.

"Jimi, he can make some calls and…" Darcie started to tear up. I put my hands on her shoulders and gave a reassuring look.

"Don't worry." I said

"Don't worry!" She shot back and took a few steps away from me. "Jimi, if your dad finds out where you are…"

"Then I'll deal with him!" I said. I was pissed. They were afraid for my life, but I was angry that they would think for a second that I would let anything bad happen. My three friends were taken aback by my sudden burst of anger. "When I was young I couldn't stand up to him, but now I can. He ruined my life, but I refuse to let him take it like he did my brother. And if you think for one second that I would…" I was out of control, so Garrett punched me in the face. I fell to the ground, grabbing my cheek. I looked up and saw him offering me a hand back to my feet. I took it and stood back up. "Thanks." He reminded me whose side my friends were on: Mine, not my father's.

"No problem." He said, "We you know you can handle him, but that doesn't mean it's good for you to have to." I nodded.

"Darcie," She looked at me, "I promise I won't let anything bad happen. You're not getting rid of me that easily."

She smiled, "I know."

"I have a question," Lauren said, I nodded for her to proceed. "Why didn't you tell your other friends the real story about your dad?"

"I didn't want to relive it." I said. "What he did… I didn't want to talk about that nightmarish life he put me through."

"I don't blame you." She said.

"Let's not talk about it, We need to get back to your friends, Jim." Garrett said, "We're meeting at Laurens house." I nodded

"I'd love to come, but I have so much going on tonight." Darcie said apologetically. I gave her a hug bye, as did Lauren. We went our separate ways, at least for a while. I had a plan for this trip that she would know about in good time.

We got to Laurens and saw the girls sitting on the porch watching the guys play a game of basketball. Whichever team TK was on was kicking ass. I knew this because I saw him sink three consecutive baskets even with heavy attempts to guard him.

"Screw this game!" Tai yelled to the heavens. The ball rolled to me; I kicked it up into my hands and took a shot… It was perfect… perfect ark… perfect speed… perfect… miss. It clunked TK square in the fore-head. He paused for a split second before slowly falling backwards colliding with the ground. The guys of course laughed their asses off. The girls, especially Kari, found it very difficult to contain their own laughter. TK slowly sat up and glared at me, increasing the laughter. I, in return, grinned. "I changed my mind," Tai announce, "LOVE this game!"

That was our night. We laughed the night away. Sora, hoping for the best, asked me about Darcie. I made her and the rest of my friends work for the answer. I kept a smile on my face the whole night, but what my friends didn't know was, it was fake. What Lauren had said hit me hard.

'_Why don't you just tell them'_ I thought. '_The pain won't be any worse; you can face it whenever you choose to. You just tell them that's all.'_ At that point I decided to. "Guys, can I tell you something?"

They looked up at me. Garrett and Lauren looked at me as if to say, "Are you gonna tell them now?"

"I haven't been completely honest with you about my father. He didn't just abandon us." It was hard for me to say the next part, "He abused us, not only physically… but sexually." My friends' eyes got very wide. "And my brother didn't die in an accident. He was killed by a car driven by one of my dad's cronies. We were crossing the street, and Calvin pushed me over to the other side. He obviously saw the car coming, I didn't."

"Jimi" was the only word that came out of anyone's mouth, and it was Sora. No tears came to my eyes.

"The man driving the car said that I was lucky this time, but he would be back. My mom and skipped town after that. She was smart enough to make a paper trail leading to several dead-ends so my father couldn't find us. That's why I've flown so much, because I lived in so many different places. We finally settled here in Santa Monica. We were safe for about two years, and then word got out why we moved. It was all because of a stupid ex-girlfriend who had a grudge. I loved her so I told her. When Darcie and I first became 'more than friends,' she got jealous and told people. My mom and her boyfriend at the time were caught in a drive-by shooting. My mom died." Now my friends were not only shocked, but confused. "The woman whom I live with is my mother's best friend. She and her husband, who was an FBI agent, adopted me immediately. Her husband advised us to get out of the country. He set up a trail to try and lure out my dad but he only got some small time cronies. My dad is too much of a coward to do it himself. I'm sorry I never told you." My friends looked at me. Morgan got up and gave hugged me.

They were all very sympathetic, and I thanked them. We were all quiet for a while, and then Garrett's phone rang breaking the silence.

"Hey Darcie," He said answering the phone a look of urgency quickly took over his cool persona. "Slow down…. Call the police, and We'll be right there" He hung up his phone. "Jimi let's go!" He said, "Everyone else, stay here."

**XxX**

**Finally done… R&R hopefully I update soon.**


	26. Spring Break 3: Tonight with my Love

**Thanks for the reviews heres the next chapter… First part is Jimi based, second part is Taiora.**

**Chapter: Tonight with my Love**

**XxX**

Garrett didn't ever tell Jimi why they needed to go. He knew that Jimi was already frantic enough knowing that Darcie was in trouble. Garrett refused to give Jimi the keys to his car, because he knew that Jimi would drive like a madman to get to Darcie as fast as he could. Garrett obeyed the rules of the road and still got to Darcie's apartment building in less then five minutes. It seemed like the traffic lights wanted them to get there as soon as possible, seeing as they changed to green right before they would reach them. Jimi jumped out of Garrett's car and made a madrush to the stairs. He remembered that the apartment was on the fourth floor. He arrived at the fourth floor and heard a scream. He rushed to the apartment, and much to his dismay he saw the window had been broken. He jumped through the broken glass, and it managed to tear of his sleeve, revealing his scars. He saw Darcie in a corner with a man dressed in black standing before her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Jimi shouted. The man turned around and rushed at Jimi in an attempt to silence him. Jimi was too quick for the man. His slender build allowed him to weasle his way out of any situation. Jimi quickly got in between the man and Darcie. "Darcie. Room. Now!" He yelled. Darcie nodded and quickly ran to her room.

"You're good!" The man said, his voice, though slightly muffled by the ski mask sounded familiar to Jimi. But he shook it off. "Let's see just how quick you are!" The man rushed at Jimi a second time, but stopped when sirens were heard down the street. The man turned around to make a hasty getaway but was greeted by another person. Garrett shoved a tazer against the man's side.

"How's a hundred-fifty-thousand volts feel?" He asked the man as he collapsed on the ground. He looked up at Jimi.

"I can't believe you still have that thing." Jimi said, flabbergasted.

"It's a good luck charm to Same as Sunday." Garrett said with a grin. Jimi had to laugh. Garrett was referring to a time when his brother, the bassist of Same as Sunday, called him onstage. Garrett told the crowd that whoever bought a CD could tazer him on either the arm or leg. Same as Sunday sold seventeen CD's that night.

"It's alright, Darcie, he's incappacitated." Jimi yelled. Darcie slowly came out of the room, and upon seeing the large man collapsed on the ground she ran and hugged Jimi tightly. He smiled gently, and held her tight.

"Oh yeah hug him, but don't hug the person who actually stopped the burglar." Garrett feigned anger. Darcie went over and hugged him too.

"Thanks Garrett."

"You're welcome Darcie."

The cops finally arrived at the apartment. They saw the man down on the ground and were confused. Darcie's 911 call stated that there was a large man dressed in black breaking into her house. The man on the ground obviously fit the description.

"Took you guys long enough, had we not been here she would be dead, raped, or both" Jimi stated in anger. The cops were embarrassed that someone called them out on their incompotence. "Well there's your burglar, go ahead and arrest him."

"Sir we have an ambulance here, you may want to come with us." One cop said, looking at Jimi.

"Why would I need to…?" Jimi started

"Jimi your arm," Garrett blurted out. Jimi looked at his right arm, it was covered in blood. Obviously jumping through the window did more than just remove his sleeve. His arm was badly wounded, but the pumping adrenaline made him to block out the pain.

"Well then," He said, "I guess maybe I should come. But before I do, Darcie, where in hell are your parents and brother?"

"My brother is at a friend's house for a science project and is staying the night, my parents are at dinner." She explained.

"Well, Garrett, you should stay here with her so that her parents know that she's in good hands."

"Why can't she just come with me to Lauren's?" Garrett asked.

"And have her parent's freak out about her not being here and the window's broken? I don't think so." Garrett nodded at the obvious answer. "I'll call Tai and have him let everyone know where we are." Jimi said as he walked out the door, "Shall we?" the cops nodded and escorted Jimi to the stairs. Jimi noticed something wrong when he got down to the stairs leading to the ground. No police cars and no ambulance. He remembered the voice of the criminal. At the reaization of whom the voice belonged to, Jimi jumped over the guard rail of the stairs and ran as fast as he could.

The criminal yelled at the two 'cops', "Get him. Don't let him escape again!" He pulled the mask off his face. He had black hair and dark brown eyes, dark brown eyes which matched those of Jimi.

Over the years of dodging police officers, Jimi had learned one valuable trick. When running from someone, the dumbest thing to do is to get as far away as you can. What you want to do is stay close and concealed, most people don't think to look for someone right next to the place where they escaped from. When you jump from a stair case and run around a building in the dark, the best place to hide is in a bush or something under that same stair case. Jimi followed this plan and waited for about thirty minutes. He ran back up the stairs to Darcie's apartment.

"Jimi, what are you doing back?" Garrett asked, "Where are the cops?"

"They weren't cops, the burglar, wasn't a burglar, it was my dad." Jimi said. Darcie and Garrett reacted in shock.

XxX

The group tried to keep from thinking the worst. It had been almost an hour since Jimi and Garrett had left, and they had no contact with either of them. Finally, Tai's phone rang, the caller ID said it was Jimi. He answered immediately.

"Jimi, tell me everything's okay!" He nearly shouted into the phone. "Hold on I'm putting you on speaker phone."

"We're fine. My dad broke into Darcie's apartment. Apparently he knows I'm in town." Jimi's voice cooly said over the line.

"But how?" Ken asked.

"He had a conflict with a guy named Jay today," Lauren said.

"Exactly, I think he may have made calls and notified my dad I was here." Jimi explained.

"So are we all in danger?" Izzy asked.

"No he doesn't know that all of you are here, he only knows that I am. Chances are he only went after Darcie because he knew it would draw me out."

"Didn't Darcie call the cops?" Sora asked.

"Yes but I don't know where they are. I think they got diverted by someone on the way to the apartment, and two fake cops arrived." Jimi said. "Listen I'm going to go to my adopted father's house to tell him my dad is in town, I'll be staying there tonight, so don't worry. I have to go; I'll call when I can."

"Okay man you stay safe" Tai said.

"Will do." Jimi said before ending the conversation by hanging up the phone. Tai closed his phone and a new wave of silence flooded the room. Sora stood and went upstairs. The back door was heard opening and closing. Tai got on his feet and followed the red head.

He saw her standing on the deck looking up at the sky. Tai slowly approached and joined his girlfriend in the act of looking at the bright stars. He knew what she was thinking, how every huge problem to us becomes so miniscule when you look at the size of the universe around you. It's what she always thought when she looked at the stars.

"It feels so weird." She said with a hint of terror in her voice.

"What does?" Tai asked.

"In hindsight, this doesn't seem like a big deal. I mean what's one human compared to all the digimon we've defeated?" She said, as tears were introduced to her eyes. "Tai I hate this. We've saved the world so many times, but we can't even save one friend from his crazy dad."

"Come here." He said gently, and Sora started to cry into his shoulder. After a while he spoke again, "Maybe it isn't our place to interfere." Sora looked up at him. He was looking intently at the sky, "I mean, in the digital world, we were chosen to be saviors, but here, we're just along for the ride, waiting for our moment to come." His eyes met hers, "I know you feel helpless. I do too, but we just have to trust that Jimi knows how to deal with this." Sora nodded. "He's gonna be fine. He's had a lot more experience with running and hiding than we have."

She smiled slightly. He was trying everything in his power to make her feel at ease, and he remembered one last trick up his sleeve. He put his hand on her face and turned her chin to him. He leaned down and kissed her passionately. She kissed back with growing intensity. Tai broke the kiss for a second to look deep into her red eyes. She smiled gently and then reclosed the gap between their lips. They continued to kiss for a time and Sora finally broke it.

"Let's go to the beach, I love it at night." She suggested. He didn't know her real intent, but he nodded and the two of them started walking. They made sure to send a text to Matt so he could announce to everyone that they were okay. Sora guided him to the exact spot she wanted to go. She explained that the girls had gone to the beach the night before, and when she had gone on a walk, she found a place that she absolutely adored.

When they arrived at the spot, Tai could see what made Sora fall in love with it. It was simply beautiful, not to mention, it was shielded from the wind. On the ground was a blanket. Tai was confused by this he turned around to ask what it was doing there, but when he turned around he met Sora's soft lips being pressed against his own.

Tai now realized that part of the plan of bringing him out there was because it was a private place to make out. Slowly they eased their way to lying on the blanket. Tai was surprised once again when Sora's fingers slyly undid the buttons of his shirt. He looked shocked at her.

She looked at him with an innocently sexy look. They had only talked about sex in the past. Both of them were virgins who had never gone beyond making out. Tai had told her that he was ready when she was, but to never feel rushed. Well, apparently she was ready. She took her t-shirt off, and giggled at the strain in Tai's face as he tried very hard to look her in the eye.

"Go ahead and look before you break your neck." She said, and he followed orders. He took in the sight admiring the body of his young love. They kissed again. Sora fumbled around with her boyfriend's jeans. Tai started to kiss her neck. "Pants!" She ordered to him. He was much further practiced with undoing his own pants than she was and they were eventually thrown a few feet away. She giggled.

"We need…" Tai started and then laughed when three Trojan condoms were removed from Sora's pocket and onto his chest. "We only needed one!" He joked.

"No we need at least three." She said slyly. Tai at this point was very turned on at the depth of Sora's plan for the night.

Minutes went by and there wasn't a single article of clothing on either teen's body. "Are you sure?" Tai asked one last time.

"Tai, don't make me ask again." She answered.

The night was simply blissful, after the initial pain. The two teens exchanged each other's love in a way both of them had only dreamed about. Sora ended up falling asleep in Tai's arms that night. He was right, they only needed one. The other two would be kept for a later date.

Sleep was very pleasant that night. They lied in complete bliss with each other.

XxX

The phone woke Tai. Not even thinking about the previous night he answered it.

"Hello."

"Hey man where are you?" It was Jimi

It suddenly came back to Tai. He looked over at Sora and saw her lying naked on the blanket.

"At the beach, we ended up falling asleep out here."

"Okay." Jimi said. "Well we're gonna meet at the pier at around five."

"What pier?" Tai asked

"The Santa Monica Pier, dumb ass. Sometimes I swear you are the densest person ever." Jimi said

"Shut up, where on the pier are we meeting?"

"At the very end of it. Now, I have to go, I have a few things to do today."

"Alright man, Peace." Tai said. He returned his eyes to his now awake girlfriend. She was looking at him intently.

"Good morning." She said.

"Very." He answered. She smiled.

"I love you, Tai."

"I love you too."

**XxX**

**Short chapter but it was worth it for the update. Surprise.**

**This Chapter, however it may seem, was not filler… I know it may not seem like it to certain guys out there, but the first sexual experience is a kind of important thing for a girl. It's also important for the story. **

**Only five more chapters to go in the story… I'm thinking sequel… how bout you… let me know.**


End file.
